Tonight
by emilyherself
Summary: AU after DH. After Ginny is killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach. Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER TO RETURN TO HOGWARTS!

_28 August 1999_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_LONDON- Hogwarts' Headmistress Minerva McGonnagall announced this afternoon that The Man Who Conquered, Harry Potter, will be returning to Hogwarts in a few weeks as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. _

"_There is no doubt he is a qualified man for the job." she said at a small press conference, held at the Hogwarts Castle. "Although we usually have younger teachers hold apprenticeships before assuming the role of professor, Mr. Potter assures us he is prepared. We know the classes are in good hands." On his resume, besides the obvious killing of Voldemort, is his position of leader of Dumbledore's Army, a student led Defense education group he founded with his friends. _

_Harry's job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor comes after over a year of complete silence. "He's been really torn up since Ginny's death." a source close to him reports. His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, died two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts due to wounds that she obtained while fighting. The couple had been dating on and off for about a year, and were said to be very close. The same source tells us, "He had a lot of stuff to overcome, and getting to be with Ginny was what he saw at the finish line. But once he killed Voldemort and Ginny died, he was pretty lost." The last public sighting of him in England was at her funeral, over a year ago. _

_It is rumored that he spent a few months traveling around the world. He was reported seen in Egypt, Iceland, and even America. _

_While Harry's been travelling the world, his two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, finished their last year at Hogwarts. Miss Granger has accepted a job working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Weasley has begun Auror Training. When they were contacted for comments on this article, they did not wish to respond. _

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you go! The teaser chapter/ intro to my new story. It's real first chapter should be up about next weekend, depending on how crazy this week is for me. I hope you guys like it! The epilogue for my other story is nearly done, so that will be up soon. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona, Miles and I sat in the backyard. I leaned my back against the tree and Miles sat next to me. Fiona sat across from us, sunglasses on as she gazed at the sky. It was the last day of August, tomorrow I would leave.

"Rosa, why did you get to be the magical one?" Fiona asked. She was a bit of a drama queen, but being a year and a half older than me, I looked up to her. Her strawberry blonde hair was fanned out around her, a contrast to the lush green grass of our back yard.

"Lucky that way, I guess." I sighed. I pretended that magic wasn't that great while I was home, but I couldn't wait to get back to my classes. My wand, eight and a half inches and willow, was on my bed-side table. I'd cleaned it earlier, as I'd packed up. "Just like you got to be the one who gets good grades and you can do art." I motioned to Miles.

I would miss Miles the most. We were twins, I was six minutes older than him. We both had the same dark brown hair, and that was about the end of our physical similarities. I was pretty short, and he was about four inches taller than me. He was thin and lanky. I had wide hips, but an hourglass shape. We were both kind of quiet, Fiona got enough extrovert qualities for the both of us. He was, like Fiona and our mum, a Muggle. Dad had been a Squib, and I was the only one who had inherited the magic.

"I wish I got to go to Scotland and live in a castle." she said. "And get out of here." She was always talking about how she couldn't wait to go away, live in London, maybe.

I just smiled, and stretched my legs. "It's not that great, Fi." I told her, even though it was partly a lie.

"Are you excited to go back?" Miles asked.

"I'm excited to see my friends." I said. "And I'm excited for my classes. It'll be a long year, though. I have a really important exam that'll decide if I get to do what I want to."

"And what is that, again?" she asked. I'd explained it a few times this summer, but she still didn't really understand.

"Curse breaker." I told her. "It's sort of like decoding puzzles... and when you do that you find a lot of money. Working for the bank, essentially."

She just shrugged. She was studying to be a teacher. I knew she would never fully understand my career choice, but it was something I thought was very fascinating. Originally, I thought I might want to be a Healer, but realized last year that Potions were most definitely not my thing after I spent two days in the Hospital Wing after a reaction to something I'd brewed. I knew Miles was beginning to think about applying to an art school in London. I leaned my head against him. We'd spent all day together, because it was the last time I would spend with them until Christmas. I was trying to soak up as much of my family as I could. This had been our probably last summer together. Miles was off to art school next year, and I would be expected to get my own flat in Diagon Alley if I was going to be a curse breaker.

"It's dinner time!" My mum called out the back door. Miles stood up and gave me a hand. We brushed grass off ourselves, and headed for inside. My dad sat at the table, just back from his job as an architect. He had actually really embraced being a Squib, and immersed himself in the Muggle culture, even though both of his parents were magical. Because I was magical and part of him still longed for that connection to his parents, sometimes my siblings felt I was his favorite.

I was pretty sure they were right. It wasn't very fair, I knew, but part of me argued that I was only home for two and a half months a year. I deserved to be adored while I was here. As Dad sipped his before dinner drink, we washed up. I could smell dinner, Mum had made all of my favorites. A roast, mashed potatoes, freshly made bread, peas and carrots, and a lemon pie for dessert.

"Yesterday's newspaper said Harry Potter is teaching at your school this year." my father said as we began to eat. I knew Mum would yell at him in a minute, to tell him it wasn't polite to talk about things only the two of us knew about at our last dinner as a family for months.

I nodded. "I heard that too." I said. When I thought about Harry Potter, I thought about the terrible picture of him that everyone had showed after his girlfriend had died and just before he'd escaped the public eye. The haunting, sunken in green eyes and scraggly hair, mourning the loss of the person he held most dear.

I hadn't returned to Hogwarts for that pivotal, terrible year, continuing at home under private tutoring. I was too much like a Muggleborn. I hadn't been there for the worst of it, and never wanted to know what had happened at school that year. The bits and pieces I'd heard from my best friends, Peter and Nina, did not make me interested. They made me feel sick. When anyone brought up that year or the war or Voldemort, I wanted to throw up.

"What time is Peter picking you up tomorrow?" My mother said. Peter lived about half an hour away, but was traveling to me so we could take a portkey together into the city. I was looking forward to seeing him, as I hadn't seen him in over a month. He'd been vacationing in France with his family. I'd seen Nina about two weeks ago, but she lived on the completely other side of the country and just got her Apparition license four days ago. Although I had my license, my mother wouldn't let me travel across England without a fight.

"Ten o'clock." I told her. The train didn't leave until eleven, but we wanted a little time to make sure we had the best compartment possible. As the sun went down, it began to rain. I spent the last few hours with my family, trying to memorize enough of them to keep fresh in my mind for the next few months.

I found it hard to sleep, tossing and turning in my attic bedroom. Nearly all of my stuff was packed, but I was nervous, still. I wasn't sure why, I had done this many times before. I was just a little nervous to leave my family. By six, I had given up on sleeping and went downstairs. I knew my father would be sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his tea right now, so I joined him. We didn't have much left to say to each other, that hadn't been said over the past two days. "Enjoy the year." he urged me. "I always heard it was the best one."

He told me the same thing every year, but I smiled and thanked him nonetheless. "I'll miss you, Dad." I told him.

"I'll miss you too." he said. "Be sure to write at least once a week, yeah?"

"More if I can." I assured him. It was then he got up from the table and ruffled my hair. After slipping on some shoes and straightening his tie, he was off to catch a train into the city.

My mum made me pancakes for breakfast, and Miles woke up and joined me for breakfast. It was quiet, we didn't have much to say. Neither of us were particularly talkative, especially this early. I knew Fiona wouldn't roll out of bed until five minutes before I left, so I went upstairs and got dressed.

I put on my regular Muggle clothing, but kept a uniform out to change into when I got on the train. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my hair, thinking I looked pretty good.

And by then, it was nearly ten o'clock. I could hear Fiona on the stairs, and my door opened. Her hair was still mussed and sticking up from sleep, and she had on sweatpants. "You're leaving?"

"In about ten minutes." I said. She sat down on my trunk at the end of my bed.

"I'll miss you." she admitted. "It gets lonely here sometimes... just Mum, Dad, and Miles."

"Well, I'll write." I told her. "But I will miss you too."

She got up and hugged me, and we both looked in my mirror, examining our differences. I thought she was the pretty one. Strawberry blonde hair and the hazel eyes of our mother, with sharp, dramatic features that were somehow elegant looking. My hair was darker, my eyes large, but my nose was small. I leaned into her again, and then finally let her go.

I heard the knock on the door that meant Peter was here. I took one last look at my room before going downstairs. Peter stood at the door, saying hello to Miles and my mother. He looked nice, he was always dressed well. His olive skin was even darker than usual, after his long vacation on the beach. "Hey, Peter." I said, walking up to him and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Rosa." he said, hugging back. "All ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I gave one more hug to my mother. "Safe travels, Rosalin. I love you." she murmured, pressing a kiss into my cheek. "See you at Christmas." I could see her eyes were wet, and desperately didn't want her to cry.

"Love you too." I said, and picked up my back pack. My trunk had a portkey on it that would take it to the train.

Peter and I went outside to take the portkey, an old, leather glove. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder just to steady me, and before long, we were standing in an alley in London.

"Long time, no see." he said, hugging me again, now that we were on our own.

"Not my fault." I said, moving out of the alley and towards the train station. "I'm not the one who went to France for a month."

"Three weeks." he corrected me, humor in his voice as he followed me. "Let's get a cup of tea. We've got time to kill."

We stopped at a cart, he ordered a tea and I got hot chocolate. I took out my money to pay for us both. Since Peter came from an all magical family, he didn't normally carry Muggle money with him. We sat on a bench and waited for Nina to show up.

"So, how was France, anyways?"

"Fine." he shrugged. "Mum and Dad tried to set me up with some of their colleagues' daughters, Freida got in trouble for sneaking off with some boy for two days... otherwise, it was just boring." Peter's parents were diplomats for the Ministry of Magic, and his older sister, Freida, had graduated from Hogwarts last year. "How was England?"

"Boring." I said. "I went to Diagon Alley with Nina and her family two weeks ago, but other than that..." I feigned snoring.

"You heard that Potter's teaching, yeah?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. My dad seemed kind of excited about it, actually." I told him.

"Yeah, my parents too." he said. "They think it'll give me a good boost to get accepted to Auror training if I get good grades in his class."

"I'm sure you will." I told him. "Nothing can touch you."

He looked smug. At quarter to eleven, we crossed through the barrier, knowing Nina would probably get there are the last possible second. She had her little brother, Rhys, to get settled, and was usually running ten minutes late anyways.

We passed all the scrawny, nervous looking eleven year olds, the crying mothers, and got onto the train, looking for a compartment in the back. We found one, and began to get arranged. I sat near the window, getting comfortable. I took my sneakers off and pulled our a blanket. I reached into my backpack and downed the motion sickness potion I'd bought in Diagon Alley last week. I got motion sick, and we had a long ride ahead of us. He sat on the other end of my bench.

Nina slid into the compartment about ten seconds before the train began to move. Her blond hair was in perfect ringlets today. Usually, she went to great lengths to make it sleek and straight. "Hello, hello." she said, her voice ringing out. "Lovely to see you've gotten comfortable before I got here."

I chuckled, "Well, you know. You could be stuck over here with this creep." I nudged Peter with my toe.

"True." she smiled. I missed our crazy banter. We'd been friends since third year, probably, when we realized things were getting bad. We'd known each other before then, but it was at that point we realized we needed to stick together if we were going to make it out of anything. Generally, people from the outside didn't really know what to think about us. Was I dating Peter? Was Nina dating Peter? Then, a few people started a rumor last year that both of us were dating Peter.

In reality, neither of us were dating Peter and neither of us wanted to. He was our best friend, stand in date, and go to guy about bloke stuff. We caught up for an hour or two, and by then the motion sickness potion had made me really drowsy. I stretched out and fell asleep for awhile, My head in the crook between the seat and the wall.

When I woke up, it was getting dark and looked like we might be in Scotland. They were playing Exploding Snap and had already gotten changed into their uniforms. "Did I miss anything exciting?" I asked.

"The sweet trolley now has four flavors of Cauldron Cakes." Nina said. "No."

I laughed, and stretched out. I opened a chocolate frog and nibbled on it before getting changed. I looked in the mirror of the small, dingy bathroom that was rocking with the train. I always liked how the uniform looked. My blue tie for Ravenclaw was skewed, so I fixed it, and slipped into the school shoes. I came back into our compartment, and got ready to go to back to school.

About two hours later, we were sitting in the Great Hall, listening to Headmistress McGonnagall talk about rules. The First Years had been sorted already, and only five or so had ended up in Ravenclaw. Everyone wanted to be a Gryffindor, but it leaned heavily in Hufflepuff's favor this year. I didn't mind.

My eyes shot up to the table where all the professors sat. McGonnagall announced that Harry Potter would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He looked desperately like he didn't want to be standing up, and stared at his hands the whole time. The Hall was completely silent for a moment, then some wise person had started us in applause. He sat down as soon as he could, hiding behind a pumpkin juice pitcher.

Other than that, it was the typical opening feast. We gorged ourselves with food like usual, and went up to the Common room. It felt good to be back. A fire was going in one of the fireplaces, and we claimed the couch near it. To me, the Ravenclaw Common room was one of the best rooms in the castle. It smelled like books and spices. It was circular, and along one of the sides of the room was windows. In the day time, it had one of the best views of the surrounding mountains and lake. Right now, it was completely dark out, so we couldn't see anything.

As a few chess games began to one side, and a cluster of seventh year boys talked about their summer internships, it felt good to be back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, there you go. The first real chapter. This will be updated every Tuesday, starting this week, and possibly on Saturdays, depending on how busy my weeks are. I'm taking a few advanced classes right now, so they've got me bogged down in work and school is a priority :(. Anyways. Not a lot of Harry-action, but I'm trying to set the scene. He shows up more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think please :)


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast in the morning, I got my schedule. It was pretty full. After breakfast, I had Transfiguration, and Charms. Then, a break and lunch. After lunch, I had the really important classes for me, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, a short break, then Defense Against the Dark before dinner. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I dropped Ancient Runes and took Astronomy. Wednesday afternoons and Friday mornings I had off, which was exciting.

Peter and I had pretty similar classes, except he had potions while I had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. My awful Potions experience last year meant I got out of that. Nina was thinking about becoming a Healer, which meant the only classes we had together were Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After breakfast, we all booked it to the Transfiguration classroom. It was good to get back to our classes, I thought, I'd missed them. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were my favorite classes. I really liked Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. These classes got pretty small, as NEWT level classes usually did. My biggest classes were Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I got to the Defense classroom a minute early so I could get a table in the middle for Peter and Nina to sit with me. I didn't want to sit in the front, but I was sure that wasn't a problem with the other girls in the class. The bell rang that meant five minutes until the next class started, so I went in.

Harry Potter sat at the desk in the front, going over what looked like lesson plans. He was a little startled to see me, and I was definitely nervous in his presence. "Seventh year?" he asked, as we looked at each other.

I nodded. "Are you going to make us sit alphabetically?" I asked, thinking that might be a good way to keep the fan girls out of the first row.

"Huh." he said. "That would have been a good idea. But no, wherever." I put my bag down in the second row in the center of the class. This was probably one of my favorite class rooms, because I liked how the light streamed through the large windows.

People streamed in, but Peter and Nina were among the last, having to come from the dungeons. They took their spots on either side of me, and we all waiting for the bell to signal the start of class. A hushed whispering hovered over the class, though.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone was silent and all eyes were on him. He introduced himself, and called out attendance in an effort to get to know our names. There were only about twenty of us.

"All right." he said, sitting on top of the stool. "Well, I'd like to get a sense for how much you know, really." He held a paper in his hand, but was shaking too much to hold it still. "I'm not so sure you've had the best teachers in your time here."

He was right- Umbridge, the Carrows, they could hardly be deemed model teachers. He knew, though. He'd experienced it.

"And just because Voldemort's gone does not mean there is not evil out there." One of the girls in the first row, Effie, gasped when he said Voldemort. He didn't seem impressed. "So, uhm..." he paused, nervously. He was really a mess, and it was pretty obvious. "Why don't we start with a demonstration of each of about, three spells, yeah? And then we can split up and work in small groups."

He wrote three words on the board, Disarming, Freezing, and Shield. He looked down at what had become his seating chart, and looked up at us all. He caught my eye. "Rosalin, would you mind helping me demonstrate these?"

I got up from my desk and grabbed my wand, making my way to the front of the room. Effie, the same girl in the front, was glaring at me. Ridiculous, she was. I didn't like to have everyone's eyes on me, and could understand why he was shaking. "All right, class. I'm going to attempt to disarm Rosalin while she sends a... what do you want to hit me with?" 

"A stinging hex?" I asked. It was the first thing that came to mind and it seemed reasonable.

He nodded, and called out a countdown. On three, I sent out a stinging hex as he disarmed me. My wand flew through the air and he caught it, tossing it to me again. We did it again with him immobilizing me and then with a shield charm. Then, we set off to practice more in pairs. I got Nina while Peter worked with Michael, the Hufflepuff boy who had taken a seat behind us. This was all pretty review for us, though.

Nina and I worked through them well, as he went around and made sure we could all do it. My stomach started growling, I was glad it was almost dinner time. Finally, the bell rang, and we started off towards dinner. As we began to walk down the stairs at the end of the hall, I realized I'd left my book under my chair. I went back to the classroom, hoping he hadn't locked up yet.

He sat on the stool, looking away from the door. I didn't want to startle him, but he looked up when he saw me. "I forgot my book." I said, picking it up.

"How bad was I?" he asked, his voice a little sad.

"You weren't bad." I said. "I mean, you shook a bit, but with everyone looking at you like that, I don't blame you."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I called on you- I just, you looked like you were actually paying attention to the class." I knew what he meant, I didn't look rabid like Effie. "Are you going to dinner?"

I nodded, and my thoughts returned to the feast that awaited me when I got downstairs. He stepped off his stool and walked closer to me. I guessed we were walking together, which made me feel awkward. In the presence of any other teacher, I'd be more comfortable. If it had been Professor Vector, we could have launched into a great conversation about the latest copy of Arithmancy Monthly. He was just so sad, I could hardly stand it.

"What's your schedule look like?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

I sprouted off my classes to him, and he looked a little impressed. "Well, you're definitely a Ravenclaw." he said. "What do you want to be? That sounds almost like an Auror, but you're not taking Potions."

"I had a bad reaction to some potion ingredients last year and spent a few days in the Hospital Wing. Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn decided I could go without Potions." I told him. "I want to be a curse breaker."

"That's ambitious." he said. "I know a curse breaker. They're not easy to become, are they?" 

"Nope. I need top grades if I want to get one of the three apprenticeships at Gringotts next year."

"Good luck." he said, and it was neither sarcastic nor mocking. "Well, it's been nice to talk to you, Rosalin."

"Rosa." I said to him, and he nodded just before we went into the Great Hall. He nodded. I took my seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Nina. They both gave me a strange look, and I shrugged them off.

"Teacher's pet, already." Peter sighed.

"Am not!" I said, kicking him in the shin under the table. "It's probably because he was afraid Effie might come back."

Peter shuddered, and looked over to where she sat. That shut him up. I ate my dinner, pacing my self, but I was hungry.

The first week was tiring, filled with long days and classes. I enjoyed my free time on Wednesday and Friday, and used it to write home to my family. Teachers began assignments right away, and I found I was spending even Friday evening in the library. NEWT level essays were as exhausting as promised.

The second week of classes meant that the Hogwarts Choir began. I was co-captain of it, along with Nathan Leonard, a Gryffindor boy. We rehearsed on Mondays after dinner and most Saturday mornings.

Saturday morning was the first rehearsal, and it felt good to be back with my group of singers. The first song we were tackling was hard, it was completely in Latin, but I knew it would sound amazing. If all went according to plan, our first time singing for the school would be at the first Quidditch game, and we would be debuting our new song for the Halloween feast. I took a lot of pride in the Choir.

As we warmed up to with the Hogwarts school song, a smile spread quickly across my face. We sounded good for a bunch of people who hadn't sung together for three months. We had four new members, two first years, a second year and a third year, who stood on the side, singing along with the melody instead of the harmony. I left practice feeling good about choir. With the other five seventh years, Nathan, Sage, Jane, Carlos, and Hunter, I walked outside. I was probably better friends with Nathan and Sage than the rest of them, but they were all nice enough.

I saw Peter and Nina under a tree near the lake, so I went to join them. They leaned against it, and looked a little grumpy. I took the space between them. "Hello." I said, wondering what could be up.

"Hi." they sighed in unison.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's being an arse." Nina sighed, kicking the grass with her foot.

"No, I am not." Peter said. "You asked my opinion on Carlos Park. I told you that you can do better because he failed out of Potions and cheated on his last girlfriend."

We generally don't talk about relationship stuff. Well, Nina and I do in the dorms at night sometimes, but it's never a topic for convenient conversation. I just sighed, not knowing who to side with. Peter was right, but if I sided with him I was sure Nina would be angry. "What do you think about him?" I asked, pointing to a sixth year who was closer to the lake. He was blond and tall.

"Curtis Doring." Peter supplied, looking at the boy. "Gryffindor, sixth year, plays Quidditch." Peter had a really great memory for stuff like this.

"He's younger than me." she said. "No. I refuse to look at anyone who's younger than me."

"Why?" I asked. "It might be nice, he seems sweet."

She just shook her head. I didn't like where the conversation was going. "No." she said.

"All right." I sighed, and pushed around a rock with my shoe for a few more minutes, until I stood up. "I'm going to get lunch. Who's with me?"

After lunch, I took all the mail I'd gotten this week and spent a few hours responding to it. Letters from my parents, telling me the house felt empty without me and it was too quiet. My mother sent a heaping basket of baked goods, which I would enjoy later. My father wanted to know how well Professor Potter was teaching, so I told him.

_He's a really great teacher. He knows the right things to say for things to make sense and isn't too keen on having long examinations. It's mostly essays on theory and then practical tests, but he gets us practicing. I just feel really bad for him, he seems so sad. And I don't think he has many friends._

A letter from Fiona told me about how much Miles missed me and how much of a pain he was being. A letter from Miles told me Fiona missed me and how much she was annoying him. I didn't doubt it. They were complete opposites. Fiona was high strung, dramatic, and passionate, while Miles was laid back. Reading their letters made me really miss them. I missed watching TV every Friday with Miles and singing with Fiona. I took some cookies out of my care package and started to eat them.

That night was clear, so I decided I would work on my Astronomy assignment. I packed up a bag of parchment, a quill, my textbook and some cookies, before going outside to observe some stars. I nibbled on the cookies while my eyes adjusted to the extreme darkness of Scotland. The squid splashed a bit in the lake, but other than that, I was completely alone. The cookies tasted of home, they were my grandmother's recipe. If I closed my eyes and thought hard enough, I could smell a fire in the stove, the telly on, sitting on the couch with Miles, Dad smoking a pipe in his office...

I smiled, and got to work for Astronomy. It wasn't due until later next week, but I wanted to get it over with before the week started. I knew there was no way I would get it done on a school night.

"Rosalin?" I jumped when I heard my name, not expecting anyone to be out there at this hour. I turned around- Harry Potter. "What are you doing out here at this hour?" 

"Astronomy." I said, nervous again. I didn't know why I was so afraid of around him."I have a pass for being out this late, I promise, it's in my bag-" I immediately started going through my bag to look for it.

"I believe you." he said, "It's all right."

I took a deep breath again, and he actually sat down next to me. I was surprised. "What are you doing out of the castle this late at night?" I asked. I didn't want him to just sit and stare at my work.

"Paid a visit to Hagrid." he said. "Spew."

"What?" I asked, turning to face him full on. I found him pointing to the button on my bag- the S.P.E.W. button. "Oh, that.

"You're a member?" 

"My best friend Nina is." I told him, scratching out the rest of my diagram. "So I bought the button when they were selling them last year."

"Hermione was leading that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I believe so." I said. I wondered why he was here, why he was talking to me. I was just a student. He must have been really lonely.

"Did you know her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She intimidates me." I admitted, and was glad he chuckled.

"She can be intimidating." he agreed. "No house elves at your house then?"

I shook my head. "My dad's a Squib, my mum's a Muggle."

"That's different." he said, and he looked a little confused.

"Yeah, not many people like me. I'm not even sure what that makes me for blood status, but it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"Not at all." he said. A few minutes passed as I worked."Am I bothering you?" he asked, and I felt bad. I remembered what I wrote to my dad earlier- it doesn't seem like he has many friends here, and that made me feel guilty.

"No." I said. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"I'm being weird?" he asked.

"No." Now I really felt guilty. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's just been hard being back at Hogwarts, and you were... nice to me the first day of classes, without being creepy..."

I shut my diagram book. "I don't mind." I told him. He nodded. I went into my bag and took out two cookies and handed one to him.

He sniffed it, but didn't eat it. "Is it spiked with a love potion?" he asked.

I laughed at the absolute ridiculousness of it all. "I sure hope not." I told him. "I've already had four." To prove my point, I took another bite. "Besides, I'll leave that to Effie."

He snorted, and took a bite of the cookie. "Mm, it's good." he said. "Are you done with your work? It's really late, I think you should get inside."

I packed up my bag and handed him another cookie. I stood up and stretched, my body stiff from laying on the ground for two hours. "Yeah." I said.

"I'll walk you to your dorm. Don't want Filch seeing you and giving you a hard time." I allowed him to walk me to the common room and we said goodnight.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I guess you guys deserve a Halloween treat. For those waiting for the last chapter of You and I, it's nearly done. Tuesday, probably. But I wanted to treat my supporters to this today :) I've written a ton this weekend. And I would really like to establish this story. I know eventually it will probably get flamed, as you can probably suss out where it's going. Anyways, the next update then will be on Wednesday or Thursday instead of Tuesday because of this bonus chapter. Please, let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Point of View:

I didn't mean to like her as much as I did. I wanted to be friends with her, which was so wrong as a teacher. She was wholesome and nice and easy to talk to, she didn't look like she might slip me love potions, and she had a goal. But I had to remind myself she was seventeen and one of my students.

I'd learned a lot about her by watching her. She was co-captain of the choir and had a beautiful voice. She was often humming. She spent her free time outside or in the library, tucked away in the stack working. She was usually with at least one of her friends, Peter or Nina. Whether she or Nina was dating Peter or not was a question no one knew the answer to. She was in the top five smartest of her class, hovering between four and five depending on the week.

Thinking about her reminded me I was so lonely here. It was awful and I hated it. I was miserable. Everywhere I looked, I found a reminder of Ginny, and I couldn't handle it. I was having to take sleeping potions at night so I wouldn't dwell on stupid things and wake up with terrible night mares. Ron and Hermione wouldn't come visit me until October, they said. They claimed they were busy, but I knew they were just trying to force me to settle in.

I didn't have anyone here, really. Hagrid was good company, but we could only handle each other once a week or so. After a year by myself, one would think I could function without company, but I craved it now.

I tried to suppress my urge to be friends with Rosalin, but I saw the perfect reason. I didn't know if caution or loneliness would win out.

Rosalin's Point of View:

The days flew past. When I had heard people tell me seventh year would be over in seconds, I didn't really believe them. But now I agreed.

And it was so good, I felt like I'd hit my stride. The choir was going really well, my grades seemed to be going well. I'd gotten my application for the apprenticeship at Gringotts and begun to fill it out.

And then that Friday came along. Somehow, I had managed to oversleep my alarm, which was mildly fine since I had the morning off but left me without time to do my D.A.D.A. homework. I scrambled and skipped lunch, but it still wasn't done. I had promised to help Nina with her D.A.D.A. homework, but couldn't and she was annoyed with me. And then, in Arithmancy, I had gotten a Poor on an essay I had misunderstood. It was the only Poor I'd received all year, the only one in a sea of Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations, but it just added to a pile of awful.

Overall, it was a terrible day. By the time I got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was acting like a troll. I just wanted to crawl back into bed. I wondered if I could skip it, but knew he would notice.

So I pulled myself to class, my essay still half done in my pocket. Maybe I could get it done while he lectured.

Who was I kidding, he never lectured. But I would try.

I got into class just before the bell rang, and slipped my essay out. I tried to get it done, by some miraculous event he actually spent the beginning of class talking about the theory behind one of the spells we were learning today. It was so unlike me, all of this. Being a troll, not having my work done, having Nina angry at me...

About fifteen minutes into the class, he told us to practice the spell. Peter asked me to be his partner so I was. Professor Potter came over and snatched the paper off my desk. "My office, after dinner." he said, quietly. He didn't sound angry and he didn't destroy my paper, but I felt awful. More awful then before. Even he was annoyed with me today.

I couldn't do anything right when Peter and I started practicing either. I mainly just counted the minutes until class was over and tried to dodge the smell Peter threw at me.

After class, even though I wanted to go to my dorm and sleep and not wake up until June, I went to dinner with Peter and Nina, but didn't eat much. I mainly pushed some noodles around my plate, eating enough so it looked like I'd had most of it and pushing the rest to the side. Peter was babbling on about some Quidditch match or something, but I don't think Nina or I really cared. I kept replaying the most awful parts of my day, over and over, making myself feel sick.

After most of the food was gone, I saw Potter making his way out the door. He caught my eye and nodded. Now I knew there was no chance of me getting out of this.

I waited ten minutes until dinner was over and excused myself. They didn't asked where I was going, and I made myself to the fifth floor in peace. He was waiting.

"Hello, Rosalin." he said as I came into his office.

I was nervous. I wasn't in a place where I was sure I could be yelled at today without crying, and I really didn't want to cry in front of him. "Hi."

"You can sit down." he said. He certainly didn't look angry.

I did, and I was nervous now. My hand started to shake a little, so I kept them in my lap. I didn't meet his eyes.

"Ease up, Rosalin." he said quietly. "You're not in trouble or anything."

I looked up in surprise. "Oh." I said.

"I-" he started. "I'm concerned with your grade."

"What do you mean?" I asked, concerned. Now I was a little annoyed. I had an Outstanding on all of my essays for this class.

"Well, you've done really well on all the essays so far. You're a really great writer." he said. "But at the practical exams... well, they're bringing your grade down to a Pass."

I had no idea about any of this and was shocked. This day was just trying to crush me, I could tell.

"Which, you know, is fine for most students. But I'm just concerned- not so much about the grade. It's not an ideal grade for your application, I know, but I could give you an Exceeds Expectations and we could forget this ever happened. I'm just worried that you need the actual skills. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you're breaking curses that was because you didn't learn it enough here." As he talked more, I thought harder. It was true I hadn't been doing my best at the practical examination so far. It wasn't because I didn't study what we were doing, I just didn't have the full understanding of it. Still, any discussion that was about my ineptitudes upset me.

I just nodded, I didn't know what to say. This day was just so awful, I wanted to forget it all and go home. Not to my dorm, but back to England, and just forget it all. I could feel tears burn in my eyes but tried to contain myself until he dismissed me.

"Oh, God." he said. "You're going to cry- don't cry, Rosalin. We'll figure it out- Ugh, I'm terrible with crying girls."

I choked a sob, but was embarrassed. Why had I come here? It would have been much easier to blow him off and come back tomorrow when I was a stronger person.

"Uhm." he said, standing up and getting closer to me. "Here, just- come with me." As I strained to not let any more tears out, he opened a door I thought was a painting. He led me down stairs and into his living space, and instructed me to sit on a couch. It was a light blue, paisley pattern. It was strange to be in his rooms. One large room was his living room and kitchen. The kitchen was at the far end, just a little stove, cabinets, and a table. Next to the stairs from his office was a room that was probably his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar but I couldn't tell. It was all very plain, there wasn't anything that told me he lived there.

I sat on the couch, still crying, and he was at work at the kitchen counter. In what seemed like an impossibly short time, he was handing me a mug of hot chocolate. "Drink this, it'll help." he said. I accepted it.

It was sweet, but had a taste almost like cinnamon. It was very hot, but I drank it. "I'm so sorry." I told him. "I didn't meant to..."

"It's fine." he said, looking completely honest. "I didn't mean to set you off like that."

"I've had a bad day." I admitted. "And I was just expecting for me to come here tonight and get scolded for trying to finish that essay in class, not that my grade's shite."

"It's not shite," he said. "I've got a few Trolls in one of my younger classes, their grades are shite. Yours is average, which I know won't cut it at Gringotts. But it makes sense- you haven't had good Defense teachers in the past. You had, let's see- Remus Lupin, he was a good teacher, then fake Moody, who was crazy, then Umbridge, then Snape, the Carrows-"

"No Carrows." I said. "I stayed home from school that year."

He nodded. "And then a rotation of people last year. It's definitely not an ideal combination for tons of success." Last year, they had been unable to get anyone to commit to a year, so a bunch of people that had helped in the war took a chapter and spent a couple weeks doing it. They weren't terrible, but there was no stability. "Ideally, you should have been with one teacher for seven years, like your other subjects. Obviously, the problem isn't with your understanding- your papers are great. But..."

"I know." I said. "I just can't grasp things on the fly. I'm better with things I have a minute to think about before reacting."

"You're too cautious." he said.

"Yes." I said. "Something like that."

"But I'm saying we can fix that." he said. "When will Gringotts bring you in for a practical test?"

"January." I said. My application was due the first of November, and the first of January we would be notified if we were one of five to get brought in for an interview and practical test. The first of March, we would find out if we had made it into the program. The goblins were terrible, cruel people to make us wait like that. Healers and Aurors were notified at New Years and given contracts based on NEWT scores. If I got offered an apprenticeship, NEWT scores meant nothing unless I completely blew them off.

"That's plenty of time to fix things." he said. "I want to help you."

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I like helping people." he shrugged. "I think that I can help you. I've done it before with more hopeless cases. I think you're trying really hard, it would be a shame if you didn't get in. Do you even have a back up plan?"

I did, but it wasn't anything I wanted to have to consider seriously. "My dad needs a secretary in his office."

"That's no job for you." he told me. "Admit it."

"It's a back up plan." I said. "Of course it's not ideal."

He cleared his throat. "I want to help you." he said. "Twice a week should be enough, and by January you'll be at the top of the class and the first pic for the apprenticeship."

"Thank you." I said. I put the hot chocolate cup down. I felt a lot warmer inside and I was less upset. He was very reassuring.

"What days are you free?" he asked.

"Monday and Saturday I have choir, Wednesday I tutor."

"Tuesday and Thursday?" he asked.

"That would be...amazing." I said. "Thank you so much."

He nodded. "I promise you will get better." he said. "In a few months, you can laugh about this"

I thought of the embarrassment I'd felt so strongly earlier. I felt a lot better now that I'd gotten things off my chest. I nodded at him, hoping that one day I would be laughing.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked me. I'd expected that he was just about to show me out, but I guess not.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm going with the other seventh year members of the choir. We've got to pick out robes for the choir. Seventh years get to wear a different robe."

"You're not going with your boyfriend?"

Was he talking about Peter? "Who?" I asked.

"Peter Walker?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed. "I love Peter like he's my brother. But he's most definitely a friend. People always do that, you know? A bloke and a girl can't be friends without something being assumed. Pretty annoying. People always thought you and Hermione were dating, didn't they?"

He nodded. "I see what you mean. I'm sorry."

I just shrugged. A bell rang out, signaling it was time for us to be inside out common rooms. Shite! How had that come so quickly. And I was caught outside my dorms.

"Shite." he said, standing up. "Wait, are you a Prefect?" Prefects could be out now if they were doing duties.

"No." I said.

"I'm surprised." he told me. "You're the perfect candidate."

"I was invited, then didn't spend fifth year at school so I never actually got to be one." I told him.

"That's not fair." he announced. "Anyways, how are we going to get you out of here without getting caught by Filch or going with me?"

I knew that going with him would look really suspicious. I probably wasn't supposed to be in his living area. I bet we were breaking rules. He got an idea and went into his bedroom. I didn't follow, I didn't really want to go in there. He returned with a cloak. What did he think that would do?

"This is my father's invisibility cloak." he said. "If you promise to return it tomorrow, I'll let you use this."

I'd only heard of invisibility cloaks before. Never actually seen on. He showed me how it worked- it was truly strange to see his arm just stop and turn invisible. "I promise." I said. "Before I go to Hogsmeade."

He nodded, and handed it to me. It was soft, silky and luxurious feeling. We walked up, back into his office, and out to his classroom. I only had two stair cases to go up.

"Thank you..." I said. "For listening and for the hot chocolate. I'm sorry I was such a mess..."

"No, don't worry." he told me. "Obviously, it was something you needed. Good night, Rosalin."

"Night." I said. I put on the cloak, he assessed me as invisible, and I returned to my dorm.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys are so lovely :) I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was super awkward. There's much more to the situation than meets the eye ;) But, I digress. Please let me know what you think. I'll be replying to all your reviews tonight or tomorrow. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

After getting through the riddle, I pulled off the cloak. Most people were in their dorms, so I went up to get ready for bed. I was very sleepy.

There were only four girls in our room. There was me, at the furthest end towards the window. Nina was next to me, Sage next to her, and Effie at the other end. Effie was still out and Sage was asleep. Nina sat awake with a candle while reading.

"Where've you been?" she asked, casting a charm so Sage couldn't hear us if she wasn't really asleep.

"Out, sorry." I didn't want to go into details with her.

"With Professor Potter?" she asked. She hopped off her bed and came to sit on mine. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I know you had a bad day. But what did you do? You broke curfew."

I just nodded, trying to keep details low. She was my best friend and this was wrong, I knew, but I just had a bad feeling. I also didn't want to talk about my Pass in DADA. I knew she was better with her wand and probably had an Exceeds Expectations, which she deserved, but I didn't want to admit I was struggling. "We just talked about stuff."

Her nose wrinkled. "You smell like firewhiskey." she said. "Were you two drinking?"

"No!" I said. "You know better than that. That's absurd."

"Firewhiskey is forbidden in the castle." she said. "Where'd you get it then?"

"I didn't have any, Nina. Go away." I would have just closed my curtain, except she was sitting on my bed. She slid off my bed, but was still staring me down. I just shut my curtain on that part of the bed. I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up, I had a pretty bad headache. Was Nina right? Had there been something in my hot chocolate last night? Thinking about my meltdown, I felt my cheeks warm. I was embarrassed. That wasn't something I normally did. But things had certainly seemed to go uphill from the time I started to drink my hot chocolate.

I had to get ready anyways, to get to Hogsmeade on time. I took some potion I had for my headache, but it didn't do much. I took a hot shower, then dressed and went down to breakfast. I had Potter's cloak in my bag, sensing he would want it back.

Harry's Point of View:

I had made a terrible mistake last night when I slipped the firewhiskey into the hot chocolate. At the time, I was in a panic. I had a crying girl on my hands and did not want things to deteriorate any more. It had worked- she'd been quickly calmed and much happier. But it was strictly forbidden. She'd mentioned a potions allergy- what if she had been allergic to firewhiskey?

I'd also kept her out after hours. That was just being stupid. I was lonely, and after she was calm she was good company.

I was upset and felt terribly guilty.

After she'd left, I'd spent about an hour reading through her school records. Hers was extensive. She was a very busy person. She'd been in many clubs, until her fifth year was spent outside of school. Her tutor had followed Hogwarts curriculum, and she'd managed to pass. Her grades were outstanding. She was co-captain of the choir.

I was able to flip through an d read about her family. Her father was a half- Pure blood, half- Muggleborn Squib who'd married a Muggle. He was an architect, she was a homemaker. She had an older sister who was studying to teach primary school and a twin brother who was working on applying to art school.

Her chart had assessed she was an incredibly hard working student, who was self motivated and had a great fear of failure. That was definitely evident last night. But she was sweet, nice, and smart. And there was something refreshing about her, when compared to some of her peers.

I saw her come into the Great Hall looking a bit sick. She was definitely hungover. I wondered if she knew that she'd had firewhiskey last night.

I wrote, My office- after breakfast. on a piece of parchment, folded it into a paper air plane, and charmed it to circle the room awhile. It would drop to her plate in a few minutes. She ate alone, and quickly. I remembered she was meeting friends to go shopping for choir robes. The note dropped to her. She read it, and I could see her chest rise and fall in a sigh. She ate two more bites of breakfast before putting her fork down and banishing her food. She got up and I followed her.

Rosalin's Point of View:

I booked it up to his office, hoping he'd have some hangover potion. My head hurt, and I had only twenty minutes to get on my way to Hogsmeade.

He was there at just about the same time I was, but we'd taken different routes. "Hello." I said.

"Hey." he unlocked his office and we went in there. He shut the door behind us. "I've made a huge mistake." he told me. "I shouldn't have given you that firewhiskey without telling you-"

I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to return his cloak, get some hangover potion, and be on my way. I sighed, and pulled out his cloak. "Do you have any hangover potion?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, as I'd interrupted his speech of guilt and wrong doing and rule breaking and other crap.

"Do you have any hangover potion?" I asked slower. I set his cloak on his desk.

"Oh." he said. "Well... yeah. Hold on."

He went behind the picture and into his rooms. I waited, examining his office. I hadn't had time or the focus to do it yesterday.

He returned with a bottle of the pink potion that would relieve my headache and handed it to me. "Rosalin, that was completely innapropriate for me to give you that. It won't happen again."

I shrugged. "Well, it would have been nice for you to tell me what was in that hot chocolate- would've been nice to know before Nina sniffed it out, but I don't see a big problem. I'm of age and now we know I'm a happy drunk."

He sighed. "Rosalin." he said, a little annoyed with me.

"I'm not angry. I'm not going to tell. I don't see why you would. I'm sorry again that I had a melt down on you, but thank you for handling it well. It's not something I normally do, so chances are it won't happen again. Now if you don't mind, I'll leave you to have a moral guilt party by yourself and I'm going to Hogsmeade."

I knew that I shouldn't talk to a teacher like that, but he wasn't acting like a teacher. He was a mess. "Have fun." he said.

"Thank you." I turned and left, walking to Hogsmeade.

I met up with my friends and we went to the robe shop. Nathan, Sage, Jane, Carlos, and Hunter were already there, and I felt bad that I was late. Since there was an equal number of boys and girls this year, it was especially important we all agree.

Sage picked up a paisley dress. It was a black background with multicolored, shimmery paisley swirling about it. I loved it, and new immediately I wanted to wear it.

The boys gave us a bit of a hassle, but the shopkeeper showed us the male version. Mostly solid black, but the paisley showed up on their ties and lapels and cuffs. They were really sharp, actually.

We quickly decided those were the ones we wanted to get, and they were tailored to us. They would be ready in a week, and we would come back to get them then.

Then, we split up. I went to find Nina and Peter, who were at the pub with a couple other seventh years. I grabbed a butterbeer, and joined my classmates. We talked about the applications to different programs and careers. The boys who were applying to be Aurors were complaining about the intense screening process.

I just enjoyed my butterbeer. I knew they didn't have much alcohol in them, but didn't order another once mine was gone. I still had a bit of a headache. Nina wanted to get a new quill and some parchment, so I went with her.

"So, what happened last night?" she asked. I knew she wanted to know and probably wouldn't leave me alone until she did. She was persistent, and crafty.

"It's not a big deal, Nina." I sighed. "He just wanted to talk to me about my grades."

"Are they okay?" she asked, and I could see concern.

"They're fine."

"Fine." she repeated. She knew what fine meant. Not good enough. Fine wouldn't cut it for her either. "So what're you doing about that?"

"He's going to tutor me." I admitted. "Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Who am I going to tell? Effie? So she'll start flunking out?" she asked. We walked into the store, and started looking at quills.

I laughed a little at what she said. "I know." I said.

"He seems like such a sad person." she commented.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think he is."

"But how did the firewhiskey get involved in this?"

I sighed. "I kind of had a little meltdown." I said. My face flooded in embarrassment of my behavior. She just nodded. "You can't tell anyone about that either."

"Secret is safe with me." she said, picking up a purple feather quill. "Does Peter know you're not doing well?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't been so sly about it." That was just how Ravenclaws were. We hated failure.

"Well, I've got a Pass in Potions if it makes you feel any better." she admitted. "Old Sluggy's not being too easy on us this year."

I made me feel a little better that I wasn't the only one not at the top of the ball. But the Healer program was a little more lenient about grades. "Thanks." I said.

"And I know Peter is struggling with Transfiguration, though he'll never admit it. But he's doing pretty well in Defense- maybe you should ask him to help you? You know he would do it."

I knew he would do anything to help me. He was my best friend. But admitting I needed help hurt my pride too much. Plus, I already had my tutor lined up. "Yeah..." I sighed. "Probably not."

We didn't stay in Hogsmeade all day. I went back pretty early, I still didn't feel great. I just wanted to lay down, so I did. The weekend flew by, unfortunately. Especially because I had a load of work due Monday.

Tuesday was the first day of him tutoring me. I was very nervous that we would be doing. I knew that he would be watching me a lot closer than in class, and I really didn't want to make any mistakes. I reviewed all the stuff we learned the previous week in class.

I walked up to his office, but he wasn't there. The door to his rooms were open though. "Hello?" I called.

"I'll be right up!" he said. I sat down in one of his chairs. There were no pictures on his desk, and that was kind of sad to me. I knew he didn't really have family, but he did have friends.

A small owl flew out of his doorway and flew around the office. It had something in it's claws. I didn't know he had an owl. Finally, the owl dropped whatever it was holding and it landed on my lap. It was a wadded up piece of paper. Did I unfold it? The owl landed on the desk and stared at me. When I didn't open it, he hopped on to my knee. I opened it.

It was some silly flyer for a dating service that always ran its ads in Witch Weekly. It promised to set you up with your soul mate after you filled out a simple survey. It looked like he had signed up.

"Sorry about that- ugh, Rex, there you are." He dove for the owl and managed to pick him up.

"Rex?" I asked. It meant king in Latin.

He nodded. "I didn't name him, but whoever did, well, they got it right. He likes to be in charge. What'd he bring you?"

I handed him the flier. "That's where that went. Stupid bird." he said. He sent Rex back down into his rooms and shut the door. He crumpled up the paper and threw it under his desk.

"You actually signed up for that crap?"

"I didn't." he admitted. "My friends think it's a good idea for me to... get out there." he said, fumbling awkwardly with his hands. "Silly, isn't it?"

I just nodded. "A bit, yeah."

"You should have seen the survey they wanted back..." he laughed for just a second, but I could tell he really didn't want to go on any date they set him up with. "Anyways, let's get on with the practice. I think starting out with defensive spells might be a good place to start..."

We spent about an hour dueling. We went back into the classroom and pushed all the desks to the side to give us room. At first, he had me work with a dummy and made sure all my arm movements were correct. Then, we dueled.

He wasn't sending harmful charms at me- just annoying ones. Things that would make me change colors or my fingers swell up. Only two spells he sent at me actually hit me, and they turned my skin a bright pink and bright green. I kept setting up defensive spells though, because he hadn't stopped. Finally, after about twenty minutes of straight fire, he ceased.

"Not so bad." he said. "I mean, there was an obvious-" he stopped, and started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Rosalin. I can't take you seriously when your face is that color." He conjured up a mirror and handed it to me. My face was partly bubble gum pink and then a bright green swirled up from my neck. I started laughing too.

"You made me look like an alien!" I complained, through my laughter. When I nearly composed myself, I looked in the mirror again and saw my crazy looking face.

It was a good few minutes before he could stop laughing enough to set me right. Thankfully, though, he could and my pale skin was back. I was glad to see him smiling. He was usually so sad looking.

"Anyways." he took a deep breath. "You were better. If I was grading that, I would be giving it an E, I think."

I nodded. "Good." I said. "Thank you."

"Of course." he said. "Well, good night, Rosalin."

"Night."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, everyone. They've really made me smile. I hope everyone likes it. I know it might seem like not a lot is going on right now but I promise stuff is coming... things will get more entertaining. I'm just trying to develop Rosalin's character and the situation that's going on. So, please let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Mid-semester progress reports came out the following week. I had many Outstandings, two Exceeds Expectations, in Transfiguration and Astronomy, and then an in between Pass/Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the copy that was being sent to my parents, it was handwritten next to this-_ Student is working hard to achieve full potential_. And I was.

The tutoring sessions were intense. He was a very strong dueler, even if he was just sending silly charms at me. He seemed to know an endless amount of amusing spells. I'd had my hair turn colors, have spots show up on my skin, and learned how to make other people's heads swell so slowly it would take hours for them to notice. He enjoyed making me suffer, but always gave me the spell to counter it.

I didn't mind too much, because it all made him laugh. And seeing him laugh was a big welcome to how sulky he could be at times. His eyes crinkled up and his laughter was almost beautiful. He was usually strictly business, but sometimes he left me have little tidbits of information about him. His godson, Teddy, was eighteen months old and he absolutely adored him. He sometimes talked briefly of Ron and Hermione. He was not saying anything about his year spent abroad or Ginny. While I was probably his best 'friend' in the castle, I knew I was still his student and had no right to ask.

Peter had told me a few times that he thought we were too close, but I ignored him. It was all completely professional. He was good company and I felt myself improve. And I began looking forward to Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Mondays meant choir. Choir was going really well this year, and it made me incredibly happy that it was going out with a bang. Our robes had come in and they were beautiful. We were wearing them for this rehearsal. I felt older and luxurious in them.

We got singing and it was a good rehearsal. About halfway through, I noticed Professor Potter was standing in one of the doorways to the Great Hall. I wondered what he was doing down here, and could feel his eyes on me.

I ignored him and led my harmony through the song. When rehearsal was let out, I wondered why he was still there. Did he have something for me? I had given him part of my Gringott's application for him to fill out, and asked for it back as soon as possible, but that was only two days ago. I grabbed my notes and headed out, but looked up to find him gone.

Even thought it wasn't my normal route, I went down the hallway through the doorway he'd been in. I found him about halfway down, looking a little angry. I didn't know at what. He was rubbing his forehead.

"Professor-?" I called. "Is everything all right?"

I could tell I had startled him. "Er, of course." he said. "Why?" 

"I-" I had thought from the way he was acting back there, something was up. And now I'd made a big deal out of nothing and felt very stupid. "Yeah, sorry. Nevermind."

"Goodnight." he said, and turned a corner out of my sight.

That Thursday, he was helping me fill out my application instead of doing any spell work. It was a good break from a couple weeks of dueling, I thought.

I had already filled out all of my information. It had spots for two teachers to write recommendations, one that he was doing. Professor Vector had asked me if she could write the other for me. It also wanted a detailed skills assessment, including my weaknesses. The whole weakness thing was hard for me to list out.

He was scratching his head as he helped me with the weakness bit. "Just from these questions you can see how intense they are." he said. "How many weaknesses do you think you should put down?"

I shrugged. "Three?" I asked. "I don't want to sound like an awful person, but I don't want to sound like I think I'm perfect. The Goblins know I'm not perfect."

He nodded. "So, let's see. You're afraid of failure. You... can be stubborn."

"No." I said.

"Yes!" he said. "You wouldn't talk to me for two days when I wouldn't you the counter for the curse that made your ears tiny." 

I almost killed him for that one. It was terrible to not know how to fix them. I finally had to go to Peter and have him fix them. I had lied and said I'd done it to myself by accident. That was super annoying. "Because you had been a jerk!"

He wrote it down before I could stop him. I just accepted it once it was written in ink. Although I didn't like it, it was one less weakness I had to think of. "Any more?"

"I'm too critical of people." I said.

"Ahh." he wrote it down.

I totally was. I hated people who played dumb or weren't trying hard enough. There were so many seventh years who were totally slacking off in all their classes because they could and that annoyed me terribly.

I had other weaknesses, but that was enough. We spent a couple more minutes on the forms. "Rosalin, can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded. "What?"

"I just need your opinion on what to wear." he looked nervous to ask me, but I didn't care. I followed him down into his rooms. "I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess." he said. There were a few dishes on the counter and a stack of mail on the table. It didn't look too messy, I thought. The house elves made sure of that. I spied Rex with his arm under his wing on the arm of the couch. "I, er, have a date this weekend."

"Ooh." I teased him. "With who?"

"Some girl from that dating service." he sighed. He didn't sound very excited about it. "I just have absolutely no idea... what to wear." He opened the door to his room.

I stayed at the door, not wanting to go in and invade his privacy. His room was a dull, gray color. There was a pattern on the wall paper. The bed was poorly made, by him, obviously, not a house elf. On his bed side table was an array of colorful potion bottles. And a picture frame, but I couldn't see what was in it from this far away.

He went to his wardrobe. "You can come in." he said, sounding meek.

So I did, and sat on the end of his bed. He was rifling through shirts. "Does your date have a name?" I asked.

"Dahlia." he said. He summoned the folder that had been on his table and handed it to me. It had a picture of a beautiful, blonde woman. She had a perfect, curvy body and a warm smile. I flipped through her file. She was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, was twenty three, and liked to travel. She'd been a Gyrffindor.

"Nice." I said. He held up two shirts. A gray sweater and a shirt and tie. "Well, where are you taking her?"

"Just to a pub in Hogsmeade." he said.

A pub on the first date? I just shrugged. "I think the tie is too formal for a pub."

"Ahh." he nodded.

I got up off the bed and rifled through his stuff for pants. He didn't have that much clothing. I pulled out a pair of plain black pants and handed them to him. "I think that will look nice."

Rex hopped into his room, awake now. I was petting him with one finger. "Are you excited for your date?" I asked.

"I..." he started. "I guess. I never would have done it if Ron and Hermione hadn't forced me to. I'm just not very sure... what to do."

"On the date?" I asked.

He nodded and blushed.

I let out a small laugh. "Just talk... about your lives and stuff. Talk about teaching. Talk about how you're nervous. Talk about how you've got a pesty seventh year bothering you a lot."

He gave me a small smile. "You're not bothering me." he said. He shut his wardrobe and hung the outfit we'd picked out on the outside.

Rex jumped up and flew across the room. He scattered the small potion bottles and knocked the picture over.

He'd been fast enough to put a cushioning charm on the floor, and that prevented the bottles from breaking. The picture, however, was too heavy. I picked it up.

It was a picture of him and Ginny, dancing at what looked like a wedding. There was now a large crack running down the middle of the frame, splitting them in two. He looked so much younger and happier inside it as he spun her around.

"Fuck." he said, and grabbed it from me. He traced the crack with his finger. It was a really sad scene.

"Reparo." I said, and the crack merged.

"Thanks." he said, and placed it back on his bedside table. "Stupid owl!" he yelled at Rex, who bounced around out of reach. It was a really scary minute, but he took a deep breath. "Sorry." he said.

"It's fine." We left his bedroom.

"So that's her?" I asked.

He looked at the floor. "Ginny. Yeah." he said.

"She was beautiful." I told him.

"Yes, she was." he said.

"How long did you have with her?" I asked, wondering if I was pushing the line.

"Fourteen days, twelve hours after the battle." he said. His eyes were closed as he remembered. He looked so raw, and I could see him remembering from the look on his face, but he snapped out of it. "Anyways, thanks for your help."

I nodded, and walked back to my dorm.

I got a letter from my Dad a few days later. It reminded me how terribly homesick I was. I was unsure why my homesickness was so bad this year. It was a care package, essentially. I had to go up to the owlery to get it.

It contained lots of goodies. I opened it with Nina later that night.

There were tons of baked things from my mother. Cookies and bread. She knew how to keep me from getting skinny when I was stressed out and not eating because I was too busy.

Dad had thrown in some things. A puzzle magazine that I enjoyed solving. Some hard candies that I liked. And Fiona had thrown in some nail polish from home.

"I wish my parents sent me things for getting good grades on my progress report." she said.

I handed her a cookie. "It's because they miss me, not because I did well." I told her. "And your parents understand the whole magical world. I'm my dad's only connection, really."

She nodded. "I know, but still. All I got was a letter telling me to keep up the good work."

I handed her a handful of the candies. "And a handful of candies." I said, smiling at her. I pulled out the letter from Dad.

_Dear Rosalin,_

_Your mother and I were very pleased with your progress report. You seem to be excelling in your classes. I'm sure that Gringott's will be happy with your resume. How has your application been going?_

_I also saw that you are working on your Defense Against the Dark Arts grade. How is having Harry Potter as a teacher? _

_I am also writing to tell you I will be at the Quidditch match next week. The choir will be singing, right? Peter's father invited me to go with him and I want to see you. _

_We miss you a lot at home. Miles is in the midst of applying to schools and Fiona is enjoying her classes this semester. It sounds like next semester she will get to begin working with children as a teacher's aide. I'm sure Miles and Fiona have written you about it. _

_I hope that you are well and enjoy your treats. _

_Love,  
Dad_

I smiled as I read it. He was coming to the Quidditch match the weekend after this upcoming one. He usually came to one match a year to see me sing. I knew he could come alone. Being a Squib, he dealt with the magical world pretty well. But the rest of my family didn't. Mum was actually a little afraid of it, and my siblings just didn't have a very strong interest.

"You look happy." Nina commented.

"He's coming to next week's Quidditch game." I told her.

"Ahh, that's exciting." she said. "I think Peter's dad is as well."

"Yeah, they're going together." I said.

I began a count down to when he would be there. I knew that would be a sort of help to my homesickness. Seeing him would make me feel better. I wrote back.

_Dear Dad, _

_I'm happy with my grades as well. My application is going. It's nearly done now. I'm pleased with how my resume looks when it's put on paper. I am just waiting for Professor Potter to finish with my recommendation and I will send it off. The worst part about it will be waiting until January to find out. _

_He's a really good teacher. Unfortunately, I haven't had a very good Defense education, so for a while my grade wasn't looking so great. He's helping me now, though, and I'm improving. He's very hands on about teaching. We do a lot of practical stuff. I feel like I'm learning a lot. _

_I'm so excited that you're coming to the game. Yes, we'll be singing and we will be wearing our new robes. I think choir is going very well this year. _

_I'm missing home a lot as well. I'm not sure why I've been so homesick this year, but I'm already looking forward to Christmas. As much as I'm enjoying school, I still miss you all. I really appreciated the care package. Will you thank Mum for the cookies and Fi for the nail polish? Everything brightened my day. _

_Give everyone hugs for me, and I look forward to seeing you next week. _

_Love, _

_Rosa_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, Chapter 6, everyone! I'm NaNoWriMo-ing this story, so that's why I'm able to pump out chapters so quickly. I know that a lot of people said on the last one that they can't wait for something to happen. I totally agree with you there- and I promise, the action is coming. It started in this chapter, and basically Chapters 7/8/9/10 (already written) are "the action". I just wanted to build up the story, because I know the relationship is strange. I didn't want it to come out of nowhere. I hope you all don't mind, but I promise it's so close. So even if this one is filler, the next one won't be. Please, let me know what you think. And thanks so much, everyone! The support I've received for this story is really keeping me going.


	7. Chapter 7

I never knew what to call Harry Potter. In my head, that was what I thought of him as. Harry Potter. It had been so few years since he had been one of the students at school with me. And we spent so much time together that I really felt he was on the same level as me when we weren't in class.

But I called him Professor to his face, if I had to address him. But if I could get away with it, I didn't call him anything.

I was curious to see how his date went. I'd seen him leaving the castle the previous weekend and he had looked nervous. Super pale and shaky, but I had wished him good luck.

And I felt that since I'd helped him decide what to wear, I was entitled to one question.

"How'd your hot date go?" I asked him, setting my bag down Tuesday night.

He let out one bitter laugh. "Fine, fine." he said. "The outfit was right, though. Thank you."

I nodded. He hadn't given me enough information. "Is there a second date in the works?" I asked.

He blushed. "Er, yeah." he said. "I'm not completely sure about it all yet. She... drank a lot."

"And that's a... bad thing?"

He shrugged. "It's just something I'm trying to get myself away from." he admitted. "I don't always know when to stop."

That probably explained the many potions that he had at his bedside. Hangover potions and potions that made him not want to drink. Even though I wasn't taking a Potions class this year, I'd been reading about properties of potions and trying to close a bit of the hole in my education.

I nodded. "Maybe she's not the one, then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I promised Ron and 'Mione I'd give it a second chance and we're going to see the Weird Sisters in concert the Saturday after next."

I loved the Weird Sisters. They were, in my opinion, the best thing about magical pop culture. "I'm very, very jealous." I admitted.

He smiled. "A fan?"

"Huge one." I said.

"Hey would you like to make some money?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side. "How?" I asked.

"Well, last month I told Andi- that's Teddy's grandmother, that I would watch him but now Ihave to go to the concert. She's going to France to visit a friend, so I would hate to have her cancel that. Would you want to watch him while I'm at the concert? I'm meeting her about noon time and the concert should be over by six. I'll pay you top galleon- but I understand if you don't want to throw away half your weekend."

I thought about it. In two weekends was a Hogsmeade weekend, and it would be a good idea to start my Christmas shopping. And it would be even better to have some money to go shopping with.

And I kind of wanted to meet Teddy. He always spoke very fondly of Teddy, and I wanted to see if he lived up to it. "Sure." I said.

"Yeah?" he asked, double checking.

"I want to meet the little bugger."

He chuckled. "He's a handful, but at least he'll be asleep for probably an hour and a half in there, so you should bring something to do." he said. "I think you'll like him."

We got to work, and he turned my hair blue.

I was super excited for the approaching Quidditch game. I couldn't wait to see my dad.

I found myself slightly nervous the morning of. It was cold out, and we had scarves that matched our house colors. It was exciting. We got to go up to the pitch just before it started, and got into position. The seventh years got to stand up front, closest to the sound ampliphier.

I looked through the crowd, searching for my dad. I knew what box he would be sitting in, as there was always one reserved for students' parents, but I couldn't find him among the crowd.

The crowd quieted and it was time for us to sing.

There were no sounds other than ours, the singing took over the valley. I could hear a birdsong somewhere out in the forest, but we were it.

We sounded wonderful, and people started clapping as we finished. I was left with the rush that singing for an audience always left me with. I met up with Peter just outside the arena, and we walked up to meet our fathers together.

Dad looked so happy. I was so glad to see him and immediately gave him a huge hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Dad." I said.

"Oh, Rosalin, you look lovely." he said. I did look lovely, if I was going to admit it. The dress robes made me look older and sophisticated and gave me a good shape.

"Thanks." I grinned. I sat down next to him and we watched the game. Hufflepuff was playing Gryffindor. Hufflepuff didn't really stand a chance against Gryffindor, and we all knew It was just waiting for the Gryffindor seeker to catch the snitch.

"Miles sent off his portfolio to three schools this week." Dad told me. "To a school in Edinburgh and two schools in London."

"That's exciting." I said. Miles work was very good- he would definitely get into any school he applied to. "Does he know where he wants to go?"

"Well, one of the schools in London is just a safety school, they admit nearly anyone." he explained. "And I took him up to Edinburgh last week. He didn't really want to apply to that one, but he liked it when he saw it. I don't know. We may make a second trip next week."

"How's Mum?" I asked.

"She's doing well." he said. "Keeping busy with stuff for Miles' school. I think she'll miss having school obligations next year, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah." My mother was the type of mother that was always working on some school committee, some event, or planning someone's birthday party.

"And it looks like we may have an empty house next year." he said. "Fiona said she will probably move out over the summer to be closer to the school she will probably be working at. Miles will move to school. And you..."

"Will, hopefully, be getting my own flat." I said. "In Diagon Alley."

"That would be exciting." he said. I knew that I was living out his dream, and I had to do it justice. I wanted to get a flat, have a job. Go out with my friends on the weekends and just enjoy being young.

"Hopefully." I said. The Gryffindor seeker nearly caught the Snitch, before it raced away. The crowd boo'd the Snitch. It was quite cold.

"I believe your mum is planning your birthday party." he said. "So if you'd put together a list in the next few weeks, I think she would be thankful."

My mum threw me a birthday party every year. My birthday was on December 28, and it was usually some sort of New Year's party. I always enjoyed the party. I would get a cake from the bakery in town, decorated however I wanted. The basement would be decorated and some friends would sleep over. I looked forward to it. I knew Mum did too. She didn't get a lot of time to meet my friends, but I knew she enjoyed making everything look nice for them.

"I'll start thinking about that." I told him. "I'll try and have that to her right after my application is in."

"Ahh, yes." he said. "That is most definitely more important. Did Harry Potter give you back your applications?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he got them back to me yesterday." I said. "I'm going to mail them on Monday."

"That's exciting."

"Yes, it is." I said.

"Did he write you a good recommendation?" he asked. I was glad there were not a lot of parents up in the stands today and we could speak freely. Peter and his father sat two rows ahead of us. In the first few rows, a handful of first and second years and their parents sat. It was obvious my father had not come for the game, but wanted to see me.

"He did." I said. The recommendation had been full praise for me. It sounded really genuine. I was happy that he thought so highly of me. It said that although I hated to acknowledge my failings, I did and quickly moved on towards fixing them. I was hard working and commited. I wanted to do my very best.

"It appears he has taken a liking to you." he commented.

"A bit." I said. "He is a lonely person. And he's been tutoring me, so I'm one of the few people who he isn't talking to in a group of twenty."

He nodded. "He is a strong man." he commented.

Yeah, he was strong. But he was so much more. Terribly flawed was one that came to mind. He was working on a drinking problem and obviously struggled with some form of depression. But he was right. He'd conquered so much, dealt with losing someone he loved dearly, and was now teaching.

Finally, Gryffindor caught the Snitch. The Gryffindor crowd, always rowdy, cheered in victory. I knew there would be a huge party in their Common Room tonight.

"Well, that was exciting." my dad commented, though we both knew we weren't paying attention to the game.

"It was." I agreed, as we made our way down the stands. I knew we would have to say goodbye soon, and I was saddened. I wanted him to stay, so badly.

"Your mother wanted me to send this bag." he said, giving me the bag that had been under the seat. "She knit you a scar and made some cookies."

"She seems very concerned about me not eating enough." I commented. This was my fourth batch of baked goods since I'd gotten to school.

"She just wants to make sure that you're staying healthy. We all know that when you get stressed out and busy, eating isn't a priority." he said. "She figures if you have food on you, you have no excuse that the kitchens are too far away."

I nodded. My mum always worried about silly stuff like that. "Tell her thanks."

"Of course." he said. "I think there are some other things in there as well, I just didn't look."

"Thank you Dad."

We fought our way through the crowd to get to a spot where we could say goodbye. Our stand had merged with another stand's traffic. I spotted Harry Potter about ten feet away. He had a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around him. His face was pink from the cold and his glasses were a bit fogged up. He nodded at me.

"Is that Harry Potter?" my Dad asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes."

He looked over at him reverently. "Wow." was all he managed. I could see some of the fear that I had the first day of class evident on my father's face.

We got out of the crowd and Harry Potter had somehow managed to get next to us. "This is my dad." I said to him, motioning to my father. Dad looked a little scared and little in awe.

Harry pushed us even further out of the flow of traffic, and held out his hand to shake my father's. "Hello." he said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Dad said.

"Same." he said. "Rosalin is one of my favorite students."

I blushed. While it was obvious, it wasn't something that I had actually formed together as a thought before. "He says that to all his students, I'm sure." I told my dad as a disclaimer.

"No." he said, right to my dad. "Really. She's so hard working. I think she'll go very far in life. You have a great daughter."

"Thank you so much." Dad said.

Someone called Harry, and he turned around. "It's been great meeting you." he said, and went back into the crowd.

We headed towards where I could see Peter and his father standing up the hill. "He's such a friendly person." Dad said, a little dazed.

I just nodded. "Yeah."

"And it's clear that he thinks you're a great student." he repeated. "Very good, Rosalin." As if what Harry Potter had just said about me validated that.

"Thanks, Dad." I said. "You're not too bad yourself."

He smiled. "I'm glad I came today."

"Me too."

We finally reached where Peter and his father were. "Well, what do you think?" Peter's father asked my own. "Ready to go?"

Dad nodded and hugged me. "I'll see you at Christmas, Rosalin." he said.

"See you, Dad."

It was hard to walk away from them, but Peter put his arm around my shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." he said.

"We've been so busy." I said.

"Is your application all set?"

"Yes it is." I told him. "Thank god. It was a beast. But Professor Potter gave it to me yesterday and all that's left is too mail it."

"You're spending a lot of time with him." he commented.

"Ah, a bit." I shrugged. "He's been, uhm, tutoring me."

"In what, Rosalin? Your grades are nearly perfect."

"Nearly, being the key word." I pointed out. "There's always room for improvement. And the Goblins will take these grades very seriously when they decide who they want."

"I feel like it's weird, though." he said. "It doesn't look like he has any adult friends..."

"Well, really, he isn't an adult."I told him. "He's only nineteen."

"He's a teacher, Rosa." he said.

"I know." I said. "He's a really good teacher. I've learned a lot. I bet I could take you on in a serious duel now."

"He must be really good, then, to get you that talented."

I shoved him playfully.. "Pompous arse." I said.

"Teacher's pet." he shoved me back. I'd been so busy lately I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed spending time with Peter.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked. "All that talk with my father about finances and my future made me hungry."

Peter's father was a banker at Gringott's. They were probably planning how they would get him a flat in the spring. I yawned. "Sure." I wasn't really hungry, but I wanted to keep talking.

I spent the afternoon with Peter, just enjoying the weekend and my friend's company.

~.~

The next morning, I sat in my dorm doing some homework. I was gearing up for a long week.

Effie was on her bed, painting her nails, when this week's copy of Witch Weekly showed up. She went through it, talking to Sage about the articles.

"Oh, this is a good one." Effie said. "Talking about Professor Potter..."

"Yeah?" Sage asked. "What's it say?"

"Just that he went out on a date with Dahlia Trinket, the girl who writes that column for the Daily Prophet." she rattled off. "Mr. Harry Potter, nineteen, the Man-Who-Survived, was seen in Hogsmeade with Dahlia Trinket, twenty three, last weekend. The grabbed lunch in the Happy Horse Pub and were later seen holding hands as they walked through the small, Scottish village. This is the first time Mr. Potter has been out with a woman since before his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, died a year and a half ago..."

"Well, that's interesting." Sage commented. "Does it say anything else?"

"Not really... hold on." Effie scanned the article. "Although the couple was seen holding hands, there were no other signs of affection between them. Mr. Potter acted like a perfect gentleman. They are a very cute couple. Oh, they are too. Here, look at this picture."

I looked up to see the picture. They did look nice together. She was a beautiful woman.

I felt a burning in my chest- was this jealousy? Why was I jealous? That was an absurd emotion in this situation. If anything, I should be happy that someone would make him happy. Actually, truly, it was none of my business at all.

So why did I feel like I wanted him to be holding my hand as we walked through Hogsmeade?

I was frustrated with myself. These thoughts were absolutely crazy, I needed to stop thinking like this immediately. He was my teacher, and I was my student.

True, we were much closer than most of my peers were with any of their teachers. But we were also much closer in age. And he was so terribly lonely, and I was the first person who had talked to him like an actual person. So that was probably why.

But he was so lovely. He was a great teacher. He had terrible emotional problems, and a drinking problem. But he had so much good in him. It was something that I saw more and more as he helped me. He was selfless. And he had a wicked, sharp sense of humor. And he liked to amuse me with all his useless, humorous charms.

"He has seemed a lot happier recently." Nina added from next to me. It was the first time she had joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, that's right." Sage said. "The first few weeks of classes I thought we might come in the next day to find ourselves without a teacher anymore. But he doesn't seem to mind it anymore."

"What do you think, oh, teacher's pet?" Effie asked me. I didn't really like Effie, but I really didn't like that people thought I was the teacher's pet.

"Huh?" I asked, pretending I'd been too absorbed into my homework to listen. "What?"

"What do you think of Professor Potter's new girlfriend?" Effie asked.

"Oh, uhm, I don't really care." I said. I had a feeling that Effie did not completely buy my distraction. "I mean, we're just his students. He's allowed to have a life outside of our class."

"He hasn't mentioned her to you at all?"

I hadn't even told Nina about helping him pick out clothing. "He's our teacher, guys." I said. "What do you think?" 

They left me alone to do my Charms stuff, thank god. But I was frustrated for the rest of the day. Not so much with them, but with my own feelings that their reading of the artcle brought out. Why was I jealous of Dahlia? I should be happy for her.

I couldn't have feelings for him. He was my_ teacher. _That was so completely wrong. On everyone who was involved's account.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a pretty long chapter, so just warning, the next chapter will be a little short. But I wanted to reward you with a little more action. It's not all platonic for Rosa anymore. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me on this story so far. I wish it was better, I'm just not sure I can ever live up to You and I's caliber. And I know it's a strange story, so just bear with me. So, thanks everyone. You're awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's Point of View:

As time went on, as much as I tried to lie to myself, I couldn't. I fancied Rosalyn King. I had it bad for her. Dahlia Trinket was an annoyance to me compared to Rosalyn.

She was smart, but it wasn't just that. She was strong. I had seen her broken before, when I told her she needed help and she had come completely undone at the seem, but she had picked herself up and moved on. She was now excelling in duelling, and would soon be a real competition for me.

She was amused by my spells. I had spent loads of time looking up how to turn people green, how to charm people to speak backwards, and how to do the silly things that made her laugh. And making her laugh always made me happy.

You could see by looking at her how driven and focused she was. I had a feeling she was going to accomplish something with her life.

And she was beautiful. Soft, light brown hair that always smelled like the flowers did in early summer. Delicate hands that gripped a wand with a lot of force. She was built solidly, yet had a very feminine shape that looked so lovely in the choir robes-

Why was I thinking like this? She was my student! She was a kid! And I was thinking about her in a romantic way.

That was incredibly inappropriate. I had to get rid of these thoughts. I tried to think of Dahlia, the woman I might be dating.

She was... nice. She was pretty, of course. And she had a good job. But there was just something missing. It was too easy to find faults with her. She drank. She had an obnoxious laugh. She wasn't Rosa.

Rosa. She'd asked me to call her Rosa and I ignored it. Her full name was beautiful, I thought. Rosa butchered her.

And I thought of her father- the man who had seemed so in awe to see me. In a way, it was a little repulsive, like the way that the people looked at me when I walked down Diagon Alley without a disguise. But at the same time, I remembered who he was. He was a Squib, who had no part in the war. He saw me now as his daughter's teacher, and I had praised her.

The teacher thing, again.

I sighed. There would be no easy solution to this predicament.

Rosalin's Point of View:

I mulled upon my thoughts of Harry all weekend, and they were beginning to drive me insane. There was no way he felt the same, and I needed to just get rid of them. I tried to think of other boys in my year that I could fancy.

None of them cut it. Too loud, too tall, too dumb, too smart. It was like a game of Goldilocks, but with boys. None of them were "just right".

I knew it would be best, for now, If I just forgot about boys and worked on school work. But it was not going to happen, I knew.

Tuesday came, and I had to face him directly.

I noticed everything about him more carefully today. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, as if it had not been ironed. He smelled of a sweet cologne, that did not have the richness of a magical one and must have been Muggle. His cufflinks were little Snitches.

His hands were strong looking, though covered in scars. I wondered about their origins. Where had they all come from?

As I shot off a spell and it backfired, he readjusted my hand to show me the movement better. His skin was warm and rough, but in an attractive way. I could feel the tingle of his warm skin against mine and wanted more.

My heart was telling me to do something. Kiss him, or something. But my head told me that was absurd. I was in a constant conflict.

Peter and Nina both noticed. We sat by the fire, Wednesday night, doing our homework.

"You've been distracted this week." Peter commented. "Is everything all right at home?"

"It doesn't look like a family issue." Nina said. "I think you fancy someone."

"Don't be silly, Nina." I said. "When would I have time to do that?"

Peter murmured agreement. He said something like Nina was the only one of us who would make time for fancying someone. He got an elbow to the ribs for that one. We always picked on Nina for being the boy crazy one, but it wasn't as true as we made it seem. We had all had someone over the last few years. Nina had dated Johnny Goode, a Gryffindor boy a year ahead us. He was now working in a shop in Diagon Alley. Peter dated Blithe Anderson, a waify Hufflepuff for a few months last year.

And I'd dated Colin Creevy off and on for a bit.

We'd been off together that year, so we'd spent a lot of time together. We wrote letters a lot. We were a connection to the magical world we thought we might never see again. We were never officially dating, but looking back that's what it was.

And now he was dead.

I'd hurt a lot. For a long time, I had been broken. From May to August, I'd hardly gotten out of bed. I didn't really eat. I slept about twenty hours a day. It was a deep, terrible depression that had consumed my whole life.

It was made better only by a combination of Muggle and Magical anti-depressants and time. Of course, there was still times when I missed him terribly. But it had been awhile since I'd full on ached for him.

I knew he would be happy for me. Wherever he was, he was encouraging me to be a happy person again. I just knew it.

"Fair." Nina said. "But something's off about you."

"I think I'm just homesick." I dismissed. "I'm sorry."

I dreamed of Colin that night. He told me to be happy, and do what I needed to be happy. Take risks.

And so I did. I was stupid about it, but that's what being a teenager is about, right? Being stupid while I still have something to blame it on.

We were going over a paper. He had pushed two desks together and the paper was resting between us. Our legs were just an inch apart, just far enough not to touch. I could sense he was feeling the same things I was, yet neither of us would make a move.

Instead, I had to listen to him drone on about magical theory. I usually found it interesting, but tonight...

Nothing other than him interested me. Yet this silly tension had settled over us.

Colin's voice filled my head. _Be happy. Do what makes you happy._

I wasn't sure if this would make me happy, but damn it, I needed to try. "Uhm." I said.

He turned to look at me. "Rosalin?" He was staring at me now. I stared back, our gaze unwavering as we both watched to see if I'd go through with this.

I leaned forward, over his arm and kissed him. My lips landed right on his lips, but stubble from his beard scratched my lips.

Resistance, that was what I met at first. Icy regret and panic set in for a split second, before his hand snuck up and cupped my head closer to him. His scent was intoxicating and overwhelmed me to a drowsy, happy state. The desk dug into my side but I couldn't even feel it. I just wanted _more_.

Our noses squished and I hit my face off his glasses. But I didn't care. As my breath ran out, he pulled away.

We stared at each other for a moment. Did that really just happen? I knew it was what we were both wondering.

And finally, I bolted. I had picked up my backpack and absolutely sped out of the classroom. My feet hit the stone and didn't stop. It was only two floors to my dorm, but I didn't have good control over my body. Nerves caused my body to shake and shiver, and tears burnt my eyes.

I wanted a time machine, and to take that back. What had I been thinking? After seeing the shock on his face...

I sighed, and nearly fell down the stairs. It was terrible, this state of regret and panic. He could go to the Headmistress and I could be dismissed from school.

Speaking of the Headmistress, I saw her at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to slow down to avoid getting yelled at, but she'd already seen me.

"Rosalin!" she scolded. "What has got you in this rush?"

I just shook my head. "I-" I needed to think of a lie, and fast. "I've a lot of work to do."

"That is no reason to be tearing up the hallways in such a manner." she scolded me. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, and slow down or it will be a detention."

I nodded, and walked until I was out of her sight.

Once I'd made it into the Ravenclaw Common Room, I bolted upstairs. I thought Nina might have seen me as she sat ear the fireplace with Peter and a few others.

I went upstairs. I was the only one in the dorms at this hour, and launched myself into bed.

I thought again, and put up a silencing charm. I drew my dark blue curtains around me and kicked off my shoes.

Why had I done such a stupid thing? I could already see it now. I was going to get called to the Headmistress tomorrow morning and I would be home by dinner.

Well, that would solve my homesickness problem.

But I would never amount to much. I'd be stuck as Dad's secretary. I would be working in an office, and the application I had sent to Gringott's would be canceled on account of me not finishing my studies.

Nothing could make me happy. So I just shut my eyes, squeezing out the tears, and trying not to think too hard.

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter :) I'm sorry it's so short, but I think it's pretty action packed, right? So, let me know what you think. I promise to have a full length chapter out in a few days. Thanks everyone! 3


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning, I had off. Thank God. I hadn't slept much, even though I'd stayed in bed. My conscience wouldn't let me. I felt absolutely terrible.

Nina had part of the morning off, and returned to the dorm to get a book. "You're still in bed?" she asked. "Are you ill?"

I shrugged.

She sat at the end of my bed. "Well, what's wrong with you? You're always the first person up. You don't lay in bed like this..." she said.

"I'm sorry." was all I managed.

"I'm just worried about you. You've been all over the place this week." she said.

"I...don't really want to talk about it, at least not yet." I told her. "But I appreciate your concern."

"Are you going to class?"

I thought about having to face him. Eventually, it would happen. But I didn't want to have to do it today. "No." I said. "I just need a day off."

"Lunch?" she asked. He would be there too.

I shook my head.

"Well, you're going to dinner with Peter and I." she said. "It's not an option."

I nodded. "You're a good friend, Nina." I told her.

"I know." she said. "That's why I get to be the first one to know about whatever is bothering you."

"Promise." I said.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Thanks, Nina."

She leaned in and gave me a hug. "Enjoy your mental health day."

She was gone, and it was quiet again.

I laid in bed. There was really no way for me to fix this.

I remembered I had promised to babysit for him tomorrow. "Shite." I said, out loud. To nothing. I couldn't skip babysitting. Then he wouldn't get to go on the date and he'd have another reason to be angry.

I killed time by reading up on Potions. If I wasn't in class, I should be taking this time to do something productive, even if I was sulking. I read about three chapters before classes got out and Nina came to find me.

Harry's Point of View:

I'd had conflicting emotions all night. I'd slept only a few hours, and that was due to a sleeping potion. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night.

She had kissed me. It still overwhelmed me. It was a really good kiss, too. Her hair was just as soft as it looked and her face was so close to mine.

And then she had fled.

I didn't blame her. I was scared too. And I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to deal with her again. My heart wanted to pursue the relationship, my head told me to scold her.

I didn't know what I would do during class. Except then she didn't show up. As I took attendance, I asked. "Has anyone seen Rosalin today?"

"She's ill today." Nina Gorman said. I met her eyes and she had a strong, nearly angry look in them. I nodded.

"Ahh." I said, and marked her as absent. I wondered if she was really ill or just avoiding class. And me.

I also wondered whether she would be babysitting for me tomorrow. I still wanted her to, but I would understand if she didn't. The whole situation left me with a stomach ache.

I tried to teach class as best I could, but dismissed them early. Before she walked out the door, I stopped Nina.

"Yeah?" she asked. "I mean, yes, Professor?"

I took a deep breath. "Could you just give this to Rosalin tonight?" I held out a note that I managed to scribble out while they were practicing. It wasn't sealed well, so I hoped she didn't read it.

"Uhm," she hesitated. "Sure?" She didn't sound so sure.

"It's just that she was going to do something for me this weekend, but if she's ill, then I'd rather she rest up, yeah?"

She nodded. "Sure." she sped up to walk beside Peter. I turned and walked up the stairs, wondering what I was going to do.

Rosalin's Point of View:

I opened the note. It had his handwriting on it.

_Rosalin,_  
_Are you still up to babysitting for me tomorrow?_  
_HP_

I had a feeling he knew I wasn't truly ill. I sighed, and allowed Nina to drag me to dinner. He wasn't there, thankfully, but that made me wonder where he was. Was he avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him?

I sucked it up. He showed up about fifteen minutes into the meal and grabbed something. I didn't watch him out of the corner of my eye like I had recently.

As dinner started to wind down, we walked out. But he came up behind me. "Well?" he asked.

It took me a second to figure out what he was thinking. "I'll be there." I said.

"Eleven thirty." He was gone.

I didn't know what that meant. My friends gave me a strange look. "I'm babysitting for him." I said.

"For who?" Peter asked.

"His godson." I said. "Don't tell anyone... I don't think it's supposed to be public knowledge."

They both nodded, and I was pretty sure I could trust them. It wasn't too weird, babysitting for a professor.

I spent the night playing chess with them. I had moved on from the overly dramatic, the world is over mindset of earlier and was just confused and regretting. Fiona's drama had worn off on me. My stomach was upset with a little worry over yesterday. Or was he going to just forget everything that had happened?

I played Nina first, and just barely managed to beat her. Some said that chess was Ravenclaw's sport, not Quidditch. I totally believed that. After our game, I played Peter, who beat me terribly. Normally I put up a little more of a fight, but I just wasn't feeling it tonight.

I went to bed earlier than usual. Although I'd spent most of the day in bed, I hadn't actually gotten a lot of sleep. I slept better tonight. I had taken a small sip of a potion I knew would make me sleep.

I got up early. I had choir this morning, and had to get to that. I was still a little groggy from my sleeping potion, but it was much better than not sleeping at all.

I had come to the conclusion that while things were going to be supremely awkward, I did want to be with him. It was undeniable. I had a feeling he was going to try and deny me because he was my teacher, but I was so emotionally messed up this week I didn't care any more.

And finally, eleven thirty. As I walked up to his office, my hands began to shake. I was nervous, no matter what happened today.

I knocked on the door to his dorms. I could hear his foot steps on the stairs, and he opened the door. "Rosalin." he said.

"Hi." I said. I didn't like the awkwardness that settled between us, but didn't know how to break it. I didn't know if I should bring up Thursday night, or if he would, or what.

"Come on in." he said. I followed him down the stairs. There was a chubby infant in a portable crib in the living room. He squealed happily when he saw Harry return. "This is Teddy." he said.

"He's adorable." I said. The silence settled in again. "I'm sorry." I choked. "About Thursday."

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I think... we need to talk about it when I get back." he said. "I... I've... it's been a rough few days for the both of us, I think and we should talk about it."

"I think that's a good idea." I told him.

"Good." he said. He didn't sound angry or anything, which pleased me. He picked up Teddy. "Hey, bud." he said. "This is Rosalin, who is going to watch you today, alright?"

Teddy was sucking on his fist. Not his thumb, all of his fist. He was a beautiful little boy. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were brown as well.

"He is a Metamorphagus." Harry said. "So if his hair changes colors, don't be alarmed. He's just being playful."

I nodded. "All right."

"And his lunch is in the icebox. After lunch, he will probably take a nap from two to about three. And then he eats dinner at about six, but I should be back by then. If I'm not, then he has dinner in there as well. There's a jug of watered down apple juice in the icebox, and he should drink that."

"Sounds easy."

"And, of course, help yourself to any food you want to eat. There's some blocks and other toys in that bag. He likes to color, and there's also stuff in his bag. He's a pretty shy kid, he knows how to talk but it's not always easy to get it out of him. And there's a radio in one of the cabinets if you want to listen to it. I think that's it." he said.

I nodded. "Enjoy your date."

"Yeah, thanks." he said. He didn't sound very excited.

"Well, I guess it's just us, Teddy." I said, turning around and scooping him up. "What should we do first, do you think? Do you want to eat lunch?"

He nodded. I let him down in his portable crib and gave him a few toys to choose from. He picked up a noisemaker and happily played with that.

I heated up what looked like chunks of chicken and peas. It didn't look to good to me, but I fed it to him and he was really happy. By the time we were done, his face had been smeared with peas. I wiped him off, and we got on the ground building towers out of blocks. I would build them three or four levels high, and he would knock them down.

He got a kick out of the wooden blocks crashing towards the floor. He let out a big giggle at them, and it was a really nice sound.

I could see him start to get tired, so I put him back in the crib. He slowly fell asleep, but was out cold once he finally let go.

While he was asleep, I read my Potions book. But he didn't stay asleep for long. He was only out for about forty five minutes, before becoming restless and waking up. We entertained ourselves for awhile. We colored and played with paper and then went back to the blocks.

He was a very peaceful baby. He didn't cry once and just seemed pretty content to have someone there with him and keeping him occupied.

We went back to the blocks for awhile, and he got tired again. He refused to sleep, but got really clingy to me. I'm not sure why, but probably because I was the 'adult' in this situation. He wanted to stay right on top of me, so I let him. We laid on the couch.

Harry got home just before six. He was wearing a Weird Sisters shirt he wasn't wearing when he left. He turned around, and I could see that the whole back was signed by the eight band members.

"How's he doing?" he asked as he came in.

"Very nearly asleep." I said. If he had arrived five minutes later, Teddy would have been asleep. He took him from me, and put him in the crib. Then he moved the crib into his bedroom.

I got up and went to his cabinet. I'd been too busy with Teddy to eat, so I got some crackers out of the cupboard. I sat back down on the couch. We still had to have our discussion.

He came out with another shirt in his hand. He took off the Weird Sisters shirt and tossed it to me. It smelled like him. I folded it up.

"That's part of your payment." he said. "I'll get you some gold in a minute."

I examined the signatures. Myron Wagtail, the lead singer and my favorite, signed over the right shoulder. Oh, this was lovely.

I looked up, and saw him without his shirt on. I tried not to stare, really, but he was glorious. His skin was nice and toned. Covered in scars, but that was alright. The sight of his muscles rippling as he buttoned the new shirt sent a chill down my spine.

"H-how was your date?" I managed.

"Fine." he said. "She had press passes so we got to meet the band."

"Ugh!" I cried in jealousy.

"But I told her I don't want to go out with her again."

Hope was quick to spring up within my chest. "Oh?" I asked.

He nodded. He moved over and sat on the other end of his couch. "As much as this hurts me, it's not her I want to go out with."

"Why does it hurt you?" I asked, confused.

"Because it would be so much easier." he said. "Everyone's happy for me and we're the perfect couple according to the Daily Prophet, not that I ever use them for relationship advice, but still. Ron and Hermione like her already... she isn't two years younger than me and one of my students."

I let out a small smile, even though I knew that was probably weird. "I don't care." I told him. "I don't care at all."

"For someone who cares so much about schoolwork, you can be so carefree about other things." he said. The Firewhiskey in my hot chocolate that day. The fact we were breaking probably five school rules right now. I tried not to think about the rule breaking part.

"I am attracted to you." I said. "And you're attracted to me, yes?"

"Yes." he sighed. "But it's wrong, Rosalin. I shouldn't fancy you."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care?" I asked. I got up and moved closer to him.

"If people found out we were in a relationship, then you could get expelled. Which means no curse breaking for you." he warned. "And I would lose my job."

"We wouldn't tell people." I said. I looked at him, my eyes bearing into his beautiful green eyes. I put my hand on his arm, trying to get in contact with him.

"Eventually we'll break up and one of us will be angry and then it will all come out."

"I'll do an Unbreakable Vow." I said.

He looked like he was in pain. I felt bad I was causing this pain.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry." he said. "You're not. It's just that I have so much conflict inside of me. My head is telling me one thing..."

"But your heart is saying another?" I asked. I moved my hand from his arm to over his heart. He was breathing hard.

"Exactly."

"Me too."

"So why are you... well, acting on it?"

"I don't know." I said. "I want to be happy."

"And you think being with me will make you happy?"

I nodded. "Don't you?"

"For a bit." he said. That hurt, and I think he could tell. "Meaning, I won't be able to be enough of a boyfriend. This would mean that we could not go out on dates, could not do anything in public, could not hold hands..."

I took a deep breath. "Eventually..."

"I just don't want that to be a surprise."

"It's not." I said. "All right?"

He took a moment, and I could see his mind going in a thousand different directions. He was confused.

I leaned forward and kissed him again. His heart, his body was reacting. That part of him wanted me more than anything, apparently. His arms were wrapped around me, pressing me against him and holding tight. Kissing him was better than kissing any boy I'd kissed before.

His nose mashed against mine and his glasses were skewed but it didn't matter. His hands trailed down to my waist where he gripped tight, holding me.

It lasted a few minutes, before he pulled away. "Rosalin." he groaned. "It's too wrong."

I sighed. I could see we were getting nowhere tonight. "Fine." I said. I sat up.

"I'd like to continue going on as normal as possible." he said.

I was frustrated with him, but truly, I did understand his reasoning. "Of course." I said. I still wanted to cry and felt rejected, but I would do that later. I turned away from him.

He nodded. "Thank you." he said. He got up and took out a money bag. He counted out money.

I knew I was defeated, but that did not mean I'd given up. He reached out and gave me ten galleons. I knew that was outrageous, but I took it anyway. That would pay for most of my Christmas presents.

I got up and left his rooms. I felt better than when I'd got there, but still didn't feel right.

Author's Note: Well, that was a pretty long chapter, hope it made up from the short one I just posted. Hope everyone likes where this story is going. This is most definitely NOT the end of them at all. So... just keep your eyes open for new chapters ;) I just wanted to take some time to thank everyone who's commented on my chapters or sent me messages. Those are the things that remind me why I'm slaving over this story when my muse is on vacation. So, thanks a ton :) Keep it up!


	10. Chapter 10

Time trickled slowly past. I still didn't feel right about the whole situation with Harry. I still thought of him in ways I shouldn't think of a professor, and knew from the pained looks he was giving me when I was too close he felt the same way.

But he would not give in. I knew it. I hurt me, but I really tried to understand.

Some days I thought I was just being stupid, irresponsible, and inappropriate. But there was such a deep attraction between us. He didn't go out with Dahlia again, or any other witch for that matter. It was a terrible state of limbo.

I was working in the Great Hall during unscheduled time. Some Slytherin boys a table away had pulled out their potion homework, which had been to brew the Exploding Elixir. I was a little afraid of that, because it contained Erumpent fluid, which I was allergic to.

I knew it didn't take much more than a deep breath of it to knock me out for a day, and keep me in the hospital wing for two more. They hadn't opened it yet, so I thought I'd be okay if I just left the hall now. I could go find an empty classroom or something to do some work. They weren't really supposed to have it in here.

But as I walked around the table and was about to turn, one of the boys accidently knocked the potion over, it cracked and spilled all over the table.

I tried to hold my breath, but felt everything was getting fuzzy...

And then gray dotted...

And then black...

I woke up with a terrible, pounding headache. It took me over a minute to place my locaiton, the hospital wing. As soon as I could see again, Madame Pomfrey was fussing over me.

"Ah, Miss King." she said. "It's good that you're awake."

I nodded. She offered me a glass of water and I accepted it. My throat felt dry and cracked. My lips were stuck together and I could feel the sides of my mouth crack.

"You came into contact with some Erumpent fluid yesterday." she said.

"Yesterday?" the first word I said was pretty rough and gross sounding. How long had I been out, then?

She nodded. "Yesterday afternoon. But you're doing much better. We were able to get you to fresh air within minutes. It's not about six thirty in the evening."

That was not what I was expecting. I shook my head. I was foggy and would remain foggy for awhile. I was laying down, and I knew she wouldn't move the headrest up if I asked. I would be weak for a few days. It was Thursday, and I probably wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow. I would have poor muscle control until then.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I think I'm sleepy." I told her. "And my head is pounding."

She nodded. "I'm just going to get your vitals taken before I get you some some food. I think you should eat considering you didn't have time to eat last night. I'll have a house elf bring you some chicken noodle soup, all right?"

"Yeah, of course." I said. I'd missed classes and hoped my friends knew where I was. They probably would. I bet I attracted a lot of people when I'd been knocked unconscious.

I brought my hand up to my head, but it took a long time. Both of them were numb, and heavy, and I didn't think I'd be able to do it. It took too much effort, so I put it down.

"You've had some visitors." she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Nina Gorman and Peter Walker were both here before dinner." she said. "And Professor Potter stopped by. Apparently, there was a drop-in visit from a Curse Breaker today that he wished for you to speak with, but unfortunately, you were ...otherwise preoccupied."

Frustration with my allergy overwhelmed me. That meant I missed out on an opportunity to get on top. And I knew there were at least four other students applying. Two Slytherins, a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, and me. And now they all had an advantage.

I didn't let tears happen, but I felt they were not far off. I just tried to take deep breaths until a house elf brought me some chicken soup.

It was hard to feed myself, but I was really hungry once the first spoonful hit my tongue. It took me way longer than usual, and I spilled some. But it was warm and savory and I did begin to feel better.

Just feeding myself exhausted me, though. So I laid back and rested. I didn't sleep, though.

I heard footsteps and Nina and Peter were walking into the Hospital Wing. I was one of only a few patients tonight.

"Rosa!" Nina said. She came and gave me a hug. "Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"We were so worried about you." Peter said. He held me a moment longer than necessary, but I didn't mind the tight embrace. I really wanted my family here, but I knew that was impossible. They were the next best thing.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's absolutely okay." Nina said. "I got notes from all your classes for you today and I'll get them again tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

"Kind of numb, to be honest."

Peter wiped the chicken noodle soup I'd spilled off me, and grabbed my hand. "How long have you been up?"

"Fourty minutes, I guess." I said. "The numbness is getting a little better."

"Stupid Slytherins. That potion wasn't supposed to have been brought outside the Dungeon." Peter said.

"They got two weeks of detention." Nina said.

I nodded. "It was an accident." I said.

"They still broke school rules." Peter shrugged.

"And you missed the Curse Breaker that came." Nina said.

"Potter was absolutely pissed." Peter said. "He was up here earlier when we were here. It wasn't pretty."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't even know. It was strange though." Nina said.

"It was weird." Peter said. "But it's terrible you missed talking to the Curse Breaker."

"Yes, it does." I said. I was able to control my tears before, but I wasn't so sure now.

"Maybe Potter can set you up with a personal meeting. One of the Weasleys is a Curse Breaker." Nina said.

I nodded. "If he can, I'm sure he will." I said. I yawned. My face was regaining feeling. But I knew it would be a bit before my fingers and toes caught up, so they felt warm against my face.

"When do you think you'll be able to get out?"Peter asked.

"Uhm, tomorrow, probably." I said. "Whenever I can stand again, most likely."

"They wouldn't tell us how you were doing for so long yesterday." Nina said. "I mean, really, how much exposure would it take to really hurt you? Obviously it's a really strong allergy."

I shrugged. "I just hope that I never find out." I took a few deep breaths.

"You look tired." Nina said. "Do you want us to leave you alone?"

"It's fine." I said.

"I'm free tomorrow morning from ten to one, I'll come visit you."

"And I'm free for some of the afternoon." Nina said. "We'll keep you company. Don't worry."

I nodded. "I'm not too worried." I said.

"Anyways, you look exhausted. Let's let her sleep, Peter." Nina said.

They both gave me another hug and left. I tried to doze off. It was only a minute or two after they were gone that Madame Pomfrey gave me some medicine to help my body stop tingling and told me to call her if I was in any pain.

I wasn't, so I just laid there. A few minutes later, I saw a ripple in my sight. Was my eyesight being affected? It had looked sort of like an illusion charm going up. 

Harry popped out from behind his cloak, and I watched him put up a sound proof bubble. "Rosalin." he said, moving towards me and putting his hand against my face. It felt strange. I was so aware that he was so close to me, but I couldn't feel it.

"Hi." I said, I was actually happy to see him. "Did you put up an illusion charm?" I asked.

"Good job." he said, and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him, smelling his scent. The last time we'd been this close was when I'd been kissing him to try and convince him to give me a chance.

"How long had you been there?"

"A bit." he said. "I was waiting for the right time to come out."

"You're being creepy." I told him.

"I'm sorry..." he said, looking truly sorry. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." I said to him, "Not my fault."

"Of course not." he reassured. "I really yelled at the Slytherin boys though. Probably more than I should have. There are reasons there is rules about bringing certain potions outside of the Dungeon. You're not the only one allergic to things."

I nodded. "They didn't mean to." I said. "I missed the Curse Breaker's visit?"

"Yeah." he said. "Peter and Nina told you? They witnessed my... er, rant about it"

"Yes." I told him. "How bad do you think that was?"

"It was Bill." he said. "Bill Weasley."

"I don't know what that means." I whispered.

"I'll ask him to meet with you over Christmas break." he told. "Even if you woke up in time, you would have been in no condition to meet with him."

"Did he ask for me or anything?"

"He knew there were five applying from here. There are also two applying from Durmstrang and one from Beauxbatons. I told him you were extremely ill but that I feel you're a prime candidate."

"Thank you." I said.

"I've been doing some research on your competitors here. I don't think the Hufflepuff, Emma Greyson, is any competition for you, her grades aren't that good. And one of the Slytherin boys, Arcus Hanley, has a big ego... I'm not sure that'll go over so well at Gringotts. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Thank you." I said. "I wish I could have met with him."

"I don't think it matters much in the long run." He shrugged. "But you're feeling better?"

"I will be soon." I said.

"You scared me when you were out." he said. He stroked my hair. I..." he started, but then stopped. We were so unbearably close, it was hard to keep my head on straight.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

I knew he wanted to say something about _us_. But he didn't. "Do you still think about... the possibility of us?"

"Every day." he said, quietly.

"But you don't want to do anything about it?"

He took a deep breath. "Of course I want to do something about it." he said. "But I can't. I wish I could do something like refuse to teach, and come back as a student. But that's not going to happen, so no matter what..."

"I'm so sick of telling you I don't care." I whined. I blinked at him. I thought we'd gone over this already. I didn't want to keep having to talk about it if nothing was going to come out of it.

"You don't care."

"No."

"You really want a boyfriend that you can't tell any of your friends about."

"Yeah."

"And who has a shite ton of skeletons in his closet."

"Yes."

He looked at me, a pained expression. "Why?"

"Because it's obvious you fancy me." I said. "You're doing weird things to show it, and if it was anyone else, I'd think it creepy. But I know that you're lonely and that's your way of expressing care. Because you've been through so much shite, but you've got so much goodness left in you. And I'm sick of you doing the noble, 'I'm your teacher, I can't touch you. I'll just stand over here and look pained and miserable' thing. And I fancy you."

He leaned up and kissed me. My lips were tingling and it was a less than wonderful kiss, but I savored it nonetheless.

"Don't play with me." I told him.

"Then, I'm not." he told me. "I... with conditions, I'm in."

"You want to be in a relationship?" I asked. I wasn't so sure I liked the conditions part.

He nodded. "If you still... want to."

"Of course I want to." I said. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for nearly three weeks."

He grinned, and kissed me again.

"Wait." I said. "What conditions?"

"We can talk about them when you're out." he said, smoothing my hair. "But nothing too terrible. I promise."

I just leaned into him. "I'm too tired." I said, frustrated with today's events. "I'll say okay when I hear the conditions."

"All right." he said. He wrapped his arms around me again. The tingling was getting painful, but I was so close to sleep. I didn't want him to have to go if I called Madame Pomfrey for pain potions, so I sucked it up. "Sleep well, Rosalin."

It took me a moment, but I fell asleep.

I woke up later in the night. It was thoroughly dark out, and I thought it was maybe around two in the morning. He wasn't with me anymore, and the illusion charm had been taken down.

I tossed and turned as best I could until sleep returned to me. I had strange, scary dreams for awhile. And around six, I gave up on sleep.

When Madame Pomfrey came to check on me, she tried to get me to stand up. My feet had no feeling, so I was stuck here all day.

I hoped Peter or Nina would bring me books so I could read. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion that would hopefully make my toes stop being numb and allow me to stand up. I could feel a little more in them.

I ate some toast and eggs and basically waited. Peter showed up pretty early. He brought me the Potions book I'd been reading a lot lately, and a Runes thing I needed to translate for Monday. I knew I would get an extension, but the more work I got done before I left, the better.

"Good morning." he said.

"Hello." I said. He gave me a hug. Feeling people against me was much less frustrating when I could tell where they were. His hugs were pretty comforting.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Better." I said. "I think by dinner time I should be able to stand."

"Good." he said. "Did you sleep okay?"

I thought back to last night, and realized that the visit from Harry was not a dream. I was a little stunned for a moment.

"Rosa?" he asked, when I didn't reply. "Your brain still a bit foggy?"

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Yeah. Slept fine."

"Good."

I nodded. "How's life been for you the past few days?"

He shrugged. "I got an invitation to your birthday party."

"Ah." I said. "That's exciting... what does it look like?"

"I'll show you when you get back to the dorm." he said. "And I turned in my Auror application."

"Oh wow." I said. "Isn't it such a relief when you're done?"

He nodded. "Now I just have to wait..."

"Worst part."

"Definitely."

He talked about Auror crap for awhile. And about his life and his family and their plans over Christmas. And then Nina showed up, bearing sandwiches for all of us. 

I was hungry, and it was good. We all ate quietly for a few minutes. Then Peter had to get to class and Nina took over.

I felt like I was being babysat, sure, but it was nice to have company. And I got time to hang out with my best friends.

Nina told me how she fancied a boy in Hufflepuff, Anthony Bonham. He was a Seventh Year who also wanted to be a Healer.

"So we're studying together on Thursdays." she said. She talked about him for a little while. I asked her to tell Professor Flitwick I wouldn't be able to be at Choir rehearsal tomorrow

Author's Note: I sincerely think I have some of the best readers in the world. You guys have consistently amazed me with the response you've given me. It's overwhelmingly awesome, but keep it up! So... anyways... let me know what you think! Please! Updates may be an extra day or two this week... it's hell week for a show I'm in (last week before a show goes up for non-theater people) so I'm out of my house 12-14 hours a day, thus slowing down the writing. ANYWAYS, I look forward to hearing from you all and thanks 3..


	11. Chapter 11

I could stand by night time, which meant I could go back to my dorm in the morning if I could walk there myself. I felt strength returning to me and was generally starting to feel better.

And I was getting restless. I wanted to get back to the dorm. I knew that even though I'd be exhausted from the walk, it would be very worth it. I wanted a hot bath and my own bed.

Harry had brought me a book today about a Curse Breaker, which had been nice. He didn't stay long as we both knew Madame Pomfrey was watching. But I was amused by it for the part of the day no one could be there with me for.

At eight o'clock, when I woke up, all I had to do was eat breakfast and get dressed. It felt good to put on clothing, even if it was just sweatpants and a baggy shirt that used to be my brother's.

Peter and Nina had come to collect me, and we walked back to the dorm. I was glad to get to go up to my bed, and slept for a few hours. Around lunch time, I got up and showered. It was warm and so lovely to be clean again.

I looked through my clothing. I had needed to clean my clothing before the accident, but had really no clean clothing left.

I reached under my bed and found the shirt I'd gotten as part of my payment for babysitting Teddy. I hadn't cleaned it, which was sort of gross, but it still smelled of him, and I knew he'd only had it on for a few hours.

I threw it on, and laid back in bed. I knew I needed to go talk with him. I just felt a lot of confusion over the whole situation, but the confusion was led by other things. Desire being one of them.

After dinner, I wanted to go find him. "I'm going to go for a walk." I said.

"We'll come with you." Peter said.

"No thanks." I said. "I would really just like a few minutes for myself."

"Don't be long."

I didn't think Peter had to baby me like that, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I headed off. It didn't take long, or much thinking for my feet to reach his door. I brought my hand up to knock, and it wasn't long until he opened the door. He came into his office, and shut it behind him. "I've got company." he said.

"Oh."

"Ron and Hermione decided to show up unannounced." he said. "I'm really sorry."

"That's fine." I said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Please." he said.

The door opened, and Hermione stood there. "Harry, who is it?"

"Just one of my students. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry to bother you." I said to her. "I just wanted to, uhm, bounce an idea off him for an essay he assigned." I fibbed. I knew my presence there would look strange if I hadn't.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "You're Nina Gorman's friend, aren't you?"

I nodded. She was much less intimidating when he was standing in between us. "Yeah."

"She's continuing S.P.E.W. this year, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." I said.

"Good. Tell her I said hello."

I nodded. "Sorry to bother you all." I said. I left them alone and walked out, back to my dorm.

"How was your walk?" Peter asked when I settled next to Nina on the couch. They were in the middle of Exploding Snap.

"Fine." I said. I was exhausted, so I went to bed.

I found Harry the next morning. He was in his rooms. I knocked, and he answered.

"I'm sorry about last night." we both said at the same time. He stepped aside and let me in.

"Don't worry about it." he told me. "You covered it really well. I'm not sure that they even suspected you could have been there for any other reason."

"Oh, good." 

"In fact, it got Hermione talking about how much she liked Nina." he said. "And that she thought you were pretty cool too. Quiet, though."

I shrugged. "I never had a lot to say to her."

"Very true." he said. I sat down on the couch, folding my legs up under me. That was my natural response on this couch. It was comfy and floral, but I knew he didn't pick it out.

"So." I said. "Conditions."

He nodded. "Nothing... terrible, I think."

"Go."

"Well, obviously no one can think we're dating. You're not allowed to tell Nina or Peter."

"What about my brother or sister?" I asked.

"Do they have any contact with the magical world?"

I shook my head.

"And they won't tell your parents?"

"I don't think so."

"Make sure before you tell."

I nodded. "We kept Fiona's boyfriend a secret for all six months she dated him." I said. "It's not that hard."

"Okay." he said.

"Aren't we essentially dating right now?" I asked.

"Well..." I could see him thinking about it. "Yeah, I guess." We got together a few times a week by ourselves. We had feeling for each other.

"And no one thinks it's weird. I mean, Peter's wary, but nothing terrible."

"I think Peter fancies you."

"You're crazy." I told him. "We have a pact. No one can go out with each other."

He gave me a strange look. "I didn't say you were going out. I'm just saying, the way he acts sometimes tells me he might be looking for a little more than friendship."

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he fancies Abby Downey anyways."

"Anyways." he said. "If something happens and either of us wants to discontinue the relationship, then that's fine. No questions asked, no hurt feelings."

I chewed on my lip. "Do you think that's really possible?"

He shrugged. "I hope so. But I don't want to do an Unbreakable Vow like you wanted. That's too intense. I don't want you to die if you violate it."

That was kind of sweet, yet extremely morbid. "Thanks." I said.

"And..." he took a moment to think again. I realized how nervous this talk had made me. My hands were not shaking, because they were clenched around my knees and clammy. My heart was racing. "No sex while you're a student."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I was young, yes, but I didn't think it was that big of an issue.

"Once you're out of school, things are different. But when you're my student, consequences if we're found out are a lot more serious. They could call it rape."

"That's ridiculous." I said.

"Well, even though you're of age, to the school, you are a child until the moment you walk out of Hogwarts after graduation. A week after school ends for me, we can go public."

I nodded. "Okay."

"If we're still together." he said.

"Sounds... agreeable." I said.

"And..." he hesitated. "Rosalyn, I have baggage. A lot of baggage."

"I know." I said. "You still love her, don't you?"

He nodded, and shut his eyes. I reached over to him and placed my hand over his heart. "Yes."

"Do you think there's room in there for a little more love?" I asked.

He understood what I was saying, and nodded. I knew part of him would always love Ginny. And that was fine. It was perfectly understandable. But I knew he would come to love me in time.

"Me too." I told him. "You think you're the only one around here with any emotional crap In your past. While you have a ton, I won't say you don't, you're not that special."

"I just want you to know that going in."

"Me too."I said.

He looked skeptic.

"Colin Creevey." I said.

"You...dated him?" he asked.

"Dated is probably too strong of a word." I said. "I was fifteen. But something along those lines. I fancied him, that's for sure. And we hung out a lot that year. We lived close to each other and my parents thought it would be a good idea if I saw... people from school."

He nodded. "But he snuck back."

"For the Battle, yes." I said. "He did. And he never came back." I hadn't thought of Colin in a good week. Sometimes, I was plagued by guilt after not thinking of him. But I knew he would be happy.

"I"m sorry, Rosa." he said. "I had no idea."

I nodded. I thought about Colin for a few minutes. He had a wonderful, warm and excited smile. He was always happy to see me, even when we just stole up to my room and talked about school. The food, the ghosts, our friends... the cold air stinging out faces as we watched Quidditch matches. "Just don't think you're the only one."

He nodded. "I'm not." he reached out to touch my hand. "I know it."

"So, I'm in." I said after I took a few moments to collect myself.

"Me too then." he said. He still had my hand in his, so he used it to pull me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and for the first time, I was able to relax. We spent a little while cuddled up like that. He was a very touchy person, the whole time I spent with him, he always had one hand on me.

I figured it was just a reassurance I was there. We didn't do much, just stayed on the couch. He stroked my hair and started to braid it, but I made him stop when the hair got all knotted up. I didn't want to have to fix it later.

And I dozed off for a bit. I was still exhausted. I probably would be all week.

"How much homework do you have?" he asked.

"Well, a twelve inch essay for Transfiguration, same for Astronomy and I have a translation for Ancient Runes." I said. "Oh, and my terrible Defense teacher will probably have a pop quiz."

"I've hear he's bad." he said.

"Wait, I have a question." I said. "I can call you by your first name, yeah? I mean, I know it's a kink for some people, but the whole student and teacher thing here is just annoying, not a turn on."

"Yes." he said.

"All right, Harry." I whispered in his ear. I could feel him shiver beneath me, and rolled off him.

"Don't worry about a pop quiz." he said. "You guys have a paper due, when, Thursday?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have a little practical exam on Friday. Nothing terrible, I promise. I'll make sure to review in class. Or you could come for extra tutoring Wednesday."

"I tutor." I said.

"Monday?"

"Choir."

He nodded. "You're a busy person."

"I sure am." I said. "But at least the application is over now, and I don't have to stay up every night working on it. That's a relief, until January when I find out they don't want me."

"They'll want you." he said. "Don't worry."

I tried to believe him. I'd already had a few nightmares about getting rejected by Gringotts. I really had no back up plan. I could always apply late to become a Healer, but I just couldn't see myself doing something like that. It wasn't really my thing. It was Nina's thing. The whole compassion element, and I didn't have the Potions credits.

"Rosalin." he said. "There is nothing you can do about it right now, is there?"

"Well, no..."

"So just forget it."

I shrugged.

"I don't want you to not do your homework because you're here with me." he said.

"Are you telling me to go away?" I asked, truthfully, a little insulted.

"Not in so many words." he admitted. "I just want you to get caught up on your work and I know that here isn't the best place for it. I think maybe the library or your dorm might be a better place. Don't you think?"

I sighed. "You're probably right." I got up and stretched.

He gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're doing much better."

"Me too." I admitted. "I don't like being ill and away from my family. I don't like being ill at all, to be honest."

"I don't blame you." he said. "I'll walk you out."

He said goodbye to me in his office, with a kiss. Although he was touchy, he wasn't exceptionally physical. We had exchanged just a few kisses, and they had been pretty lame. Beautiful, lovely kisses, but very small. He was being gentle.

I said goodbye, and went to do make up work.

Harry's Point of View:

I sincerely hoped I was doing the right thing. I wasn't so sure, but she had broken me down. I couldn't resist it anymore, and now she was mine. All mine.

She was lovely. She smelled of spices and fire and books. She was good, but the situation was not.

On one level, I felt so guilty. She was seventeen, young, and deserved to have a proper boyfriend. She deserved to be able to have a bloke who she could walk around Hogsmeade with on her arm. Who she could snog in public, or half hidden behind tapestries. Who she could tell her friends about and do whatever it was girls did.

And I was angry, too. I wished I had never been forced to work at Hogwarts. But that was a mixed blessing, as then I would have never have met her.

And I was glad we had met. She had been my friend the past couple of months when I wasn't doing so well. She came, without a doubt, every Tuesday and Thursday. And practicing wand work with her never made me angry or upset, or like I should run for a shot of firewhiskey.

And she had baggage. While I wasn't happy she had it, in a way, I was glad. I wasn't bringing us down. What she had revealed to me today was really only the tip of the iceberg, I was sure. I had been very careful to reveal nearly nothing about Ginny.

Would Ginny have approved of Rosalin? I thought about it. I didn't see why not. She had a passion in her, like Ginny had over her family and Quidditch, but directed at other things. I was pretty sure she would, though she probably would have given me shite about the situation.

So, I guessed, I was glad she was in my life now. I desperately hoped everything went right, but mostly, I trusted her.

I had a mostly good feeling about this.

Author's Note: I'm so so sorry for the wait. It was just a crazy week in my life, I've been sick, and had rehearsal every day. Terrible combo that leads to no writing getting done. Anyways, here's the latest chapter. I know I haven't responded to last chapter's reviews, but I'll work on those tonight. So if I didn't reply to your review yet, please leave another. They mean a lot to me and I promise they will get answered. I know a lot of you wanted to see the conditions. Do you like them? What do you think? Let me know! Thanks all!


	12. Chapter 12

Our situation was no where near perfect, but I felt pretty good about it. I was trying to justify not being able to tell Nina and Peter, and truly, I couldn't. I had a feeling I would be telling them eventually, but I would do my best to honor his conditions for now.

As I walked back to my dorms from tutoring a fourth year one Wednesday, I saw Headmistress McGonnagall on the stairs.

"Ah, Miss King." she said. "Would I be distracting you from anything exceptionally important if I invited you for a cup of tea in my office?"

My homework was mostly done, but I was curious as to what she wanted. "No." I said. 

"Good." she said. "Follow me."

I did, quietly. I was nervous in her presence. She led me up to her office. I had never been here before.

She had put on a kettle and took a moment. I sat down in front of her desk and observed. The office was large, with windows I was sure I could see out of if it were light out. But it wasn't. It was well into November now and that meant it was dark around four in the afternoon. It had snowed a few times too. The Daily Prophet reported that we would probably be getting a major storm later this week, and I was thrilled. I loved snow. There were pictures of former Headmasters on her walls. Snape and Dumbledore stared down at me, which was incredibly intimidating. I avoided their glaze, and inspected my hands instead.

She handed me a cup of tea. I took two sugars. I wasn't very fond of tea. I liked hot chocolate much better, but I wasn't going to refuse anything from her. I took a sip, and added two more sugars.

"I trust you are feeling better after the accident last week?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. "I'm starting to get back to normal, thank you."

"It's a rather uncommon allergy." she said.

I nodded. "Yes, it is."

"But Professor Flitwick told me you've been keeping up with your Potions studies on your own." she said.

"I've been trying." I told her. "I've read a few books so far this term. I try to read up on as much theory as I can. I know I'll be behind on physical potion making, but I think that's less harmful than letting my grades slip because I'm in the Hospital Wing every week."

"Very true." she said. "And you're still planning on becoming a Curse Breaker?" 

"If Gringotts wants me." I said. "Then I will definitely go."

"I'm sure you will fare well." she said. "I understand you've been getting tutored by Harry Potter?"

"Yes." I said. "He's been tutoring me twice a week."

"Is that where you were coming from when I stopped you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I was tutoring Delia Wang in Astronomy." I said.

"Ah, well." She nodded. "He is actually the reason that I've called you here to talk." she admitted.

My nervousness burst. Did she know? She must. It was all a trap. He'd played me to see how far I would go. And then he had reported me to Professor McGonnagall. I tried to take a deep breath.

"Don't worry." she said. "You're not in any trouble."

I let out a breath. I must have looked stressed out, and really needed to control that. "Oh." I said. "I, uh, didn't think so."

"I just thought I would educate you on how Harry Potter ended up at Hogwarts."

"Oh."I said. I was curious, yes, about why he was here. But I thought that would be something that he would tell me on his own terms. Of course, she had no idea about that.

"You know the circumstances after the Battle of Hogwarts, yes?" she asked. "Ginny Weasley was hit with a terrible curse, about which not a lot is known, that killed her in about two weeks?"

I nodded. Everyone knew that. Just after the funerals had ended, she had passes away. Papers had said in her sleep, but I doubted that.

"Well, obviously, he was devastated." she informed me. "I'm sure you know this bit. It's been in nearly every gossip rag you could get in Diagon Alley."

I nodded again. "I'm familiar with it, yes."

"And he decided, rather than to return to Hogwarts to finish his education or go into a form of training, to travel for a bit."

"He went to many places, actually. Egypt, Iceland, America... Thailand. He spent a great deal of time in Asia, actually..." she trailed off, looking almost distracted. "And spent most of that time in hotel rooms. To cope with his grief, he began to drink."

I knew this, but she didn't know that. I had to feign this was the first time I was hearing of his drinking problem. "Oh."

"And obviously, he was of age, so it was not a legal problem. But it is particularly worrisome when a man that young and so emotionally wounded begins to drink at the rate he did."

I nodded. "Yes."

"So after a few months of this, Kingsley Shackleboat tracked him down."

We were talking about the Minister of Magic now. My heart began to speed up again, this was something extremely important. I nodded. I knew my in put was not necessary.

"And he gave him a choice. He could either enter the Auror Academy. It had reached the point of time where if he had gone in, he would have been in Ron Weasley's class, at least initially, so we thought that might do him some good. However, he did not wish to become an Auror. So Kingsley came to me, knowing we needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." she stopped to take a breath and a sip of her tea."And I allowed him to come back. It was against all my better judgment, as most things involving him are, but I did not want to be credited with the boy rotting away."

"That would be bad."

"An understatement, Miss King." she said. "And so now he is recquired to teach here for one year. He is not supposed to be drinking any alcohol. The house elves have informed me a few bottles have been brought in, but just a few. While I do not support it, I don't exactly know what to do about it either"

I knew that part of that supply had been drank by me during my melt down. But not a lot. I never saw any bottle of alcohol when I was in his rooms. He must have hidden it.

"I knew he would be lonely, without anyone here that he was friends with. He knows most of the older students, but he was not friends with any of them." she said. "We knew there would be some contact between him and some of the older students that would not be completely... er, professional is not the right word. Something along the lines of how a usual student and teacher relationship normally goes."

"He is a very good teacher." I provided with.

"Yes, I have heard that."

"I've learned more in a few months with him than I did in whole years with a few of my other teachers." I admitted. 

"Miss King, that is not such a remarkable accomplishment when you consider who your other teachers were."

I shrugged.

"However, as far as we concerned, he has stayed in line so far. However, he does appear to have formed a, er, closer bond with you."

I nodded. "I babysat for him, once." I said.

"Yes, he told me." she said. "And we do not see anything wrong with this relationship yet. He needs someone in the castle, and while I would have preferred to see it be one of the younger staff members," she sighed. "There isn't much I can do about it at this point."

"Okay." I said. A moment or two passed, and she nodded.

"Anyways." she said. "I just thought you should be... informed."

"Thank you." I told her.

"You may be dismissed." she waved. "I believe it is after curfew, but I don't believe any one should give you a hard time. If they do, tell them you were with me."

"Yes, Professor." I said.

"Good night then, Rosalin."

"Good night." I answered back.

~.~

Christmas break was quickly approaching, thankfully. I couldn't wait to get home to see my family. I wanted to steal some of Miles' clothing to lounge around in. I wanted to watch the telly with him. I wanted to go shopping with Fiona. I'd begun to do my Christmas shopping, but still had some stuff to get. I also needed a hair cut, and knew she would love to do that with me.

I wanted to eat my Mum's home made meals. I wanted a roast and mashed potatoes and pie. I knew I could get pretty much all of the same food at Hogwarts, but it was just not quite the same.

And I wanted to talk to my Dad about school. I wanted to tell him how well I was doing. I wanted to talk about my future.

And while I was home, the letter telling me if I had made the cut for the initial round of Curse Breaker evaluation would arrive. On New Year's Day, my fate would be decided. Just three days after my birthday.

Basically, I couldn't wait to go home.

While I wanted to go home, I was enjoying it here. I'd fallen into a good rhythm with Harry. We did work on Tuesdays and Thursdays for about forty minutes, and then just hung out for another hour. I was enjoying getting to know him better.

He adored Teddy. He said that he was working really hard to get Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother's trust back. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, really, but she was a little wary of him. He had not been so dependable in the past. But he really wanted to, because he really enjoyed having him around.

He was enjoying having Ron and Hermione back in his life after they hadn't been for awhile. He didn't give details about what had happened, but I could guess. They were his best friends, his Peter and Nina. They all suffered from some emotional crap after the war and losing Ginny, but Ron and Hermione had stayed really strong, he said. He sounded almost jealous that they were able to keep moving. But he was really proud of them. They had great futures in front of them.

He had wanted to be an Auror while he was in school, but wasn't so sure what he wanted to do now. He had enjoyed playing Quidditch, but wasn't sure if he had the physical shape or endurance to do that professionally. He didn't really want to be an Auror because he was sick of fighting the bad guys. And while he was enjoying teaching so far, he knew it wasn't it.

So he would keep looking. I had never told him what Professor McGonnagall had talked to me about in her office that day. I had just told him that she had talked to me about him. He hadn't really pressed for details. But I wanted to know his side of the story.

Suppressing myself, not telling Peter and Nina about what was going on had really killed me. It was hard and I felt guilty constantly. I was essentially lying to them. They didn't deserve this, they did not lie to me. I told myself that, if they asked, I would tell them. But they never did.

Thankfully, in a way.

"Are you excited to go home?" he asked me, about ten days before the term was over and we would go home for Christmas.

"I can't wait to be done with exams." I said. "And to eat home cooked meals and sleep in my bed and hang out with my brother and sister."

"Miles and Fiona." I had been telling him a lot about my family.

"Yes." I said, squeezing his head.

"Will we be able to see each other over the break?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I can get away. Miles and Fi will help me for sure." I said. "And my parents will be going away for three nights... "

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "They got married New Year's Eve, so they will leave the morning after my birthday party on the twenty seventh, then be back for New Year's Day when I receive my letter." I said.

"Wow. Is anyone coming to stay with you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, we will be all alone. So, I think you should come visit." I told him. I gaged his reaction. He looked like he might agree to that. "Where will you be staying? Are you leaving at all?"

"Oh, yeah. For a few days I'll be with Ron and Hermione. They've rented a flat and have a spare room."

"What are you doing for actual Christmas?" I asked.

"I believe I'm going to celebrate it with the Weasleys." he said. I couldn't tell what his real feelings were about that. Wouldn't it just be painful?

"You think that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Well." he said. "Not especially. I know it's going to be pretty painful. I haven't been around all of them, in the house since the funeral." he sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"Good luck." I said. "I can see why you're doing it, but you're really going to suffer."

"Well, last year..." he said, quietly. "Let's see. I believe I was in Thailand. Yea, I think that sounds about right. And I was very, very drunk, trying not to think about anything."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him, wishing I could take away this pain. I had pain too, but not this much. To compare, I had gotten a finger chopped off when someone had chopped off his leg.

"I know. This Christmas will be better." he said. "I've already gotten a good gift for you."

"You don't have to get me anything." I told him. "Because I have absolutely no idea what to get you."

"It doesn't matter." he shrugged. He was frustrating like that. There had to be something that he wanted.

We made a few plans to meet up over Christmas break, and I couldn't wait.

Author's Note: Well, here you go. Sorry, I've been so swamped with stuff for my show, I haven't had much time to answer reviews. I will get to that tomorrow! Kind of a filler chapter, lots of background information on Harry. What do you think? PLEASE let me know. Thanks so much!I promise I'll be back to regular posting and review answering soon. After this week everything should calm down for me! Thanks again! :D


	13. Chapter 13

I spent the week studying for exams, spending lots of time with Nina and Peter, holed up in the library until curfew. By the end of each day, I was struggling to stay awake while showering. It was exhausting, and just a preview of what was to come with the NEWTs.

Thursday night, I was a little relieved. I only had one more exam, Astronomy, and that was at midnight tonight. Then I could relax and sleep tomorrow and the train would take me to London Saturday morning.

"Do you want me to quiz you?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "Astronomy is probably the easiest exam I will take." I said. "And I'm so sick of looking at flash cards and review sheets." I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I don't blame you." he said. He glanced over to the stack of exams on his kitchen table. Mine was somewhere in there, but I didn't really want to know how I had done. He kissed me, and I shifted so I was more in his lap. I just wanted to be closer to him.

We spent a few minutes connected at the lips. He was a very good kisser, and I liked the way his stubble scraped across my cheek. I could taste the hot chocolate we'd been drinking on his lips.

"Rosalin." he said, a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I asked, moving my kisses to his neck. He smelled so good to me.

"We should stop." he was a little out of breath.

I didn't want to, but knew he would not budge. I was hoping that being away from school and out of our present roles, we could spend a little more time getting to know each other in a physical way. I enjoyed snogging him. "Fine." I said, moving off of him and to the cushion next to him on the couch. "What are you going to do tonight? Correct tests?"

"Nah." he said. "I'll leave those to when Ron and Hermione are fighting and I've got to hide in my room."

"They fight a lot?" 

He nodded. "Yeah. Not as much as they used to, but I'm anticipating a big row or two."

In three weeks, I thought that was a lot. "I see."

"But I will probably put on a Quidditch match and read a little." he said. "And pack up."

I nodded. "Who is playing?" I asked.

"Tutshill Tornadoes against the Holyhead Harpies." he said. "The Harpies were Ginny's favorite team so I like to keep up with them."

I nodded. "I never got into Quidditch." I admitted. "In fact, I'm not sure I've even ridden a broom since it was mandatory first year."

"Really?" he asked. "Why?"

"It's scary." I told him. "I don't trust that I will stay up."

"Then one day over vacation I'm taking you flying." he said. "It's such a great thing."

I smiled. "Okay." I said. "If I'm with you, I'm sure I'll be fine. I trust a lot of magic, but brooms are stretching it."

He showed me his cuff links. They were little Snitches, as I had noticed early. "A gift from her." he said.

"You wear them every day." I observed.

"I do." he admitted. "I feel like that way, I have a little part of her with me all the time."

I brought his hand to my face and kissed it. I shut my eyes. Staying up until two in the morning would be a challenge.

"Go rest." he prompted me. "You look tired."

I got up. "All right." I said.

"And then take your exam and you can rest and then pack up and be ready to go home."

I smiled. Home was so close. All term I'd been aching for this. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night." he said.

"Oh." I wasn't so happy I would be at school without him. Because there were no classes and he wasn't giving any exams, I could have spent a good part of the day with him.

"I told Hermione I would." he said. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't be angry with him, really. He deserved to have a life. I did too. "So you're missing the pre-Christmas feast?"

"Is the choir singing?"

I nodded. Tomorrow night there would be a large dinner. There was always tons of food, but tomorrow there would be twice as much. And the choir would be singing about five Christmas songs during the feast. "Yeah."

"Sorry, Rosalin." he said. He kissed me. "Really."

I shrugged. "It's fine." I said. "I know you need to go spend time with your friends."

They had come around a few times on weekends, and I knew he had gone into Hogsmeade to see them, but he was a lonely person. He should go see his friends, who had been so much with him. "Next time you guys sing, I'll be there. Without a doubt."

"I know you will." I said. "Have fun with them."

"I will." he told me. "But we'll see each other. Would you be up to having lunch with me, here tomorrow?"

I smiled. "That sounds like fun." I told him. "Thank you."

He made me go back to my dorm and rest now. I fell asleep quickly, and made sure I got up around eleven thirty, when I headed up to the Tower.

~.~

When I got back to my bed around two in the morning, I was exhausted. I put on the shirt he had given me, and went to bed. It still smelled lightly of him, which made me smile.

I slept well into the morning. I think I was just exhausted from all the rigorous testing and a very stressful term. I got up, showered, and packed, and it was nearly lunchtime.

I wandered down to his office, trying to look nonchalant. I knew I wasn't doing the best job, but most people were still in their exams.

He just had a bag of clothing and stuff packed, and his rooms were a mess. He still had stuff to pack, so I laid in his bed while he did that. I hadn't fully woken up and his bed was fluffy and must have had a warming charm, to still be warm.

"You look comfortable." he commented.

"I am." I said, burrowing further into the warm blankets. I could hear Rex hobbling around.

"Come on, get up." he said. "I'll make us lunch now."

"No." I whined. "I want to stay here."

He left the room quietly. I could hear him moving in the kitchen, and he returned a few minutes later with sandwiches. They were sloppily put together, but tasted pretty good. We ate them in bed, snuggled together in his warm, soft sheets.

"When will I see you?" he asked.

"Monday?" I asked. That seemed like an awful long time, but I didn't know how to make excuses for my parents. And I couldn't tell them about him. "Though I might have to bring Fiona."

"I'd like to meet her and Miles." he said. "So... maybe?"

"And then once my parents are gone, well, you can just come visit." I told him.

"Your parents will be gone the twenty ninth, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"That's when you're getting your Christmas present." he told me. "It's a bit... time sensitive."

"I can't wait." I told him. I kissed him. We spent half an hour, snogging on his bed. I wanted to take my shirt off, but he pulled my arms down and made me keep it on. "Sometimes, you're annoying." I informed him.

"I know." he said. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe..." I said. "Someday, could we possibly do more than snog?"

"Rosalin."

"Harry."

We held a staring contest. My eyes against his. He caved first. "Possibly." he said. "It might be arranged."

"You want it just as much as I do." I told him.

"You're right." he said. "But I'm having a hard time forgetting our situation."

I nodded. It was hard- to go from being snuggled together in his bed to being in class together. I had to ignore him in class. Everything was different. And we were in class together far more than we were together outside of class.

"You're not going to get any packing down with me here, are you?"

He shook his head. "Probably not."

I nodded, and got up. It was hard, but I did it. "I'll see you Monday, I guess."

He got out a piece of parchment. "This will be my phone number. It's just mine, so you don't have to worry about anyone else picking up. Call me."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime I'm there, I'll pick up." he said.

This was incredibly trivial, I knew. But I was excited we could speak over the phone. It was such a normal thing, and our relationship was anything but normal.

"I look forward to speaking with you." I said, smiling. He leaned in and kissed me again, one last time before we walked to the door and separated.

~.~

The train ride home was actually a lot of fun. I had taken up a seat with Nina, Peter, and a few other seventh years. Justin Mallard, a Gryffindor boy who was also trying to become a Curse Breaker was there. Nathan, from Choir, was there. Sage Petrino and Jane Jennings were sitting across from me.

I had spoken to Justin a bit about Curse Breaking. Apparently, one of his cousins was a Curse Breaker, and so he had an inside source of information. But the goblins didn't give preference to family members. They knew that smart families usually had a dumb kid or two in there somewhere.

But there had been a lot of applicants this year. They normally anticipated about five to seven. This year, there had been nine. Five from Hogwarts, two from Durmstrang, one from Beauxbatons, and one who had graduated a few years ago from Hogwarts.

I knew that the older bloke was probably out. They rarely took people older than us. By then, they had a few years of work experience, were lazier, and had bad habits. We were still used to having to work ravenously for our success,

But I knew I was at a disadvantage. They were more hesitant to accept women. Women, while we were just as educated as men, were far more likely to take time off for kids. There was a maternity leave to figure in, time to care for sick children, and loads of other things that distracted us from the job. It was sexism, but at least it was founded.

"I'm so nervous." I admitted. "I don't know what I'll do if I don't get in. I honestly... we're all equally qualified, at least at Hogwarts. How are they going to choose?"

He shrugged. "I think when it gets like that, equal academically, they start going after references and recommendations. What professors did you have vouch for you?"

"Potter and Vector." I said. "You?"

"McGonnagall and Flitwick." he said. "You've got Potter. Don't even worry- Bill Weasley is one of the heads of this. You'll be fine."

"You have the Headmistress of the school, Justin."I said. "You'll be fine."

He shrugged. "I guess none of us can say anyone is fine."

"Yeah..." I said. "We'll just have to wait."

"What's your back up plan?"

"I haven't got one. You?"

"Auror, I guess. I've got all the classes and my dad could get me in at the last minute if I wanted him to."

His dad had a pretty prominent part in the Magical Law Enforcement department. He would be fine, no matter what. But I thought it was good to talk to him. I knew I wasn't alone in my anxiet.

We played a massive game of Exploding Snap, that when it finally went, turned us all sooty for a few minutes. We laughed really hard.

Everyone here was invited to my birthday party, so we would all see each other in a few days. It made it easy to say goodbye to them.

Peter, Nina and I walked out towards the compartment Nina's brother Rhys was in.

Once she collected him, she had to leave. Her parents were picking her up at the station, so we exchanged a quick hug. We would see each other in a few days.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, after we'd said goodbye to her. "It's cold out here."

I nodded. We stopped at the Muggle coffee cart and I got hot chocolate. He got a tea, and we took a few minutes to warm up and drink them. "Got your portkey?" I asked.

He nodded, and tapped a small book he had stowed in his pocket. That was a good idea, I thought.

We walked through the city and found an alley that was mostly hidden. It was freezing, though, and snow was about to fall. I had forgotten my mittens, so I wanted to get home quickly.

He obliged, and within half an hour of getting on the train, I was standing outside my front door. I knocked on it, and Mum came to let me in.

"Oh, Rosalin. It's so lovely to have you home." she said, immediately pulling me inside. She gave me a quick, tight squeeze. "Thank you for getting her home safe, Peter."

He smiled. "Anytime." he said.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" she asked him.

"I'd love to, but I think my Mum would kill me." he said. "Thank you, though, Mrs. King. I'm sure I'll be back by soon."

"Anytime you'd like, Peter." Mum said. I gave him a quick hug, and he left. As soon as he was gone ,she returned her attention to me. "You look so much older." she said.

"Thanks." I snorted.

"I mean in a good way, dear." she fussed on me. I had to hang all of my wet clothing out up. It was snowing hard outside, and just the walk up my driveway had left me soaked.

"Is she home?" Fiona asked, flying down the stairs.

"I'm home!" I said. Fiona flew into the kitchen, side tackling me into a hug. "Fi!"

"Rosa!" she gave me a hug, rocking me back and forth. "Mmm, you smell good." She'd let her hair grow so long, it was really lovely looking, braided like it was.

"I missed you."I told her.

"I missed you too." she said. "It's been terrible without you."

"Don't lie, Fiona."Mum said. She'd made tea, so I drank a few sips. Making tea was what she did to welcome people in. I put in a bunch of honey and sugar and it was drinkable. I sat at the table, right next to Fiona.

"I'm so happy to be home." I said. "I just want to go upstairs and lay on my bed and relax."

"It's good to have you here." Mum said. "Miles should be home soon, he just walked into town to get some thing, and your father is off Christmas shopping. He'll be back before dinner. We're having all your favorites, though, dear."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

She gave me another hug. "It's so good you're home."

Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. I know updates are really slow at the moment (well, for me). I'm working on it! Also, thanks so much for all the support. Some of you mentioned you wanted more Harry/Rosa time, so hopefully you're pleased with this chapter. Also, I'm kind of wondering what you guys want to see from this story? Just leave me a note, please. I really want to please you guys! So, yeah, basically that's it. If you're celebrating it tomorrow, happy Thanksgiving! If not, enjoy the rest of the week.


	14. Chapter 14

I finished the tea and set the cup in the sink. Miles came through the door. He was all bundled up from the cold and the wet, but his face was still red. "Rosa!" he said, as he shed his coat. He hung it up, and caught me in a hug.

"Hello." I said, smiling as his cold face touched mine. "Oh, you're frozen."

"Sorry." he whispered. "How long have you been back?" he asked. "I didn't miss much, did I?"

I shook my head. "Fifteen minutes." I said. "Let's go up to my room."

I went up to my room. My mum had put fresh flowers on my bureau, which made it look a little more cozy after four months of no use. I laid right down on my bed. Miles got on the end, my feet in his lap. Fi got on the bean bag chair in the corner.

"So how's life been?" I asked them.

"Good." Miles said. "I've already gotten accepted to one of my schools."

"Congratulations, baby brother." I taunted. "No, seriously, though, Miles. That's amazing."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Which one?"

"Edinburgh." he said. "The only thing is I don't know if I could stand to go so far away. London's calling to me..."

"I know you will go where you need to end up." I told him.

"I know." he said, smiling.

"And how's life for you?" I asked Fiona.

"Fine." she said. "You know... lots of school work I've got to be doing."

"I know the feeling."

"Dad said you've done pretty well so far this term." Miles said. 

Fiona coughed. "He won't shut up about you." she informed me. "He's so proud of his magic daughter."

There was a little jealousy there, I knew it. I shrugged. "I've been working with a tutor this term." I admitted to them. "It's been a really rough time."

"Who- that teacher Dad talks about a lot?"

I nodded. Geez, he must have really been talking about me a lot if Fiona had remembered.

"He's young, isn't he?" Miles asked.

"He's nineteen." I said. "If I tell you two something, you'll keep it a secret, right?"

Fiona nodded. Miles... didn't.

"Miles?" I asked. I was waiting for him to say yes.

"Leave the room if you can't keep a secret, then." Fiona said. "Because I want to know."

"Fine. I won't tell." he said.

"We're sort of... together." I said.

"You're dating your teacher?" Miles asked. I could tell he wouldn't approve, right away.

I nodded. "I know it's wrong." I told him. "But it's not like he's forty. He's only nineteen and he won't even be twenty until the summer. There's just a year and a half difference. Please try to understand."

I could see from his face that I might regret telling Miles. "It's not right."

"I know." I said. "We acknowledged that and it was really hard for us to get past that. But he's had such a terrible life already and I think he deserves to half a fun, frivolous relationship for once in his life."

"What's been wrong with his life?" Fiona asked.

"His girlfriend died." I said.

"So you sort of have then same story." she said. "With Colin, and all..." My siblings very rarely brought him up. They didn't know how to act about it. I accepted it, and sometimes I thought it might be easier to not have to talk about it.

"We understand each other a bit, yeah." I told her. "He's so lovely."

I was glad she was being supportive. "When can we meet him?" she asked. "You're not telling Mum or Dad?"

I shook my head. "And neither will either of you." I said. "Right, Miles?"

"I don't like it." he said.

"You don't have to." I told him. "I just don't want you to rat on me." I held his gaze, eyes so similar to my own. He folded first, nodding at the ground.

"Fine." he said.

"Thank you." I told him. "I know you don't like it but I'm doing it. It's safe, I promise. Everything is going to be fine."

"It better be." he said. "I may be younger than him, but I'm sure I could still mess him up if he hurts you."

I didn't like that, but I appreciated that, as my brother, he was concerned for me. "Thanks, Miles." I said. I held his hand in my lap.

"When can I meet him?" Fiona asked. "That's so exciting."

I nodded and smiled. "I think I'm going to go into the city on Monday and meet up with him." I said. "You're welcome to come along." I told her.

She nodded. "That sounds awesome." she said.

"Do you want to come, Miles?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I've got plans." he said. "I was invited to an art gallery exhibit during the day."

"That sounds like fun." I told him. "I think he will come to visit when Mum and Dad are gone, though. You will have to meet him. I think you'll like him when you meet him."

He shrugged. I thought Miles would like him more when he was a real person.

"Any other exciting things?" Fiona asked.

"I don't think so."I said. "Other than my acceptance or rejection coming next week... how about you guys?"

They both shrugged and shook their heads. Miles went downstairs a few minutes later, but Fiona stayed to talk with me.

"I feel bad Miles is..." I gestured with my hands, not having a true word for it.

"I think he's just trying to be protective." she said. "And he will be more supportive once he meets him."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Plus, it's a weird situation." she pointed out. "I don't really care. You know what you're doing, I think. And you seem happy."

"I am happy." I told her. "Really happy." She smiled, and we chatted a little more. Then she left me alone for a little while. I had a short nap, and unpacked. I'd be home for nearly three weeks, so I figured it was worth it to unpack just a bit.

My personal phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, unsure who it might be. Maybe dad was using his cell phone? He knew I was on my way home.

"Rosalin?" The voice seemed so familiar, but it took me a moment to place. It was Harry! He had called me.

"Harry!" I said. "Oh, it's great to hear your voice again. How are you?"

"I'm...fine. You know. Managing."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah... I've gotten a good bit of correcting done." he told me.

"It's nice to hear your voice." I told him. "I wish we were together. I told my siblings..."

"Oh?" He said. "How did they react?"

"Well, Fiona's really happy for me and wants to meet you Monday. And Miles is... apprehensive."

"Rightfully so."

"Yeah... I mean, he won't tell my parents but I don't think he's going to come on Monday."

"Yeah... that's fine." he said. "I don't think we should push him."

"Nope."

"Anyways... I was just calling to make sure you got home safe."

"Mmhm. Peter dropped me off safe and sound. You're safe?"

"Yep." he said. "I've written you a letter for your parents to see, but I talked to Bill Weasley and he would love to meet with you tomorrow to talk about Curse Breaking."

"Oh, wow." I exclaimed. Tomorrow was so soon. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know! Would he want me to do anything magical? I hoped not.

"Yeah." he said. "I think it would be a great opportunity. At this point, they probably know who they're bringing in for further evaluation and I don't think he would waste any time if you weren't being called in."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." he said. "So look out for that letter later, all right?"

"Sure. Thank you so much for setting that up."

"Yeah." he said. "Anyways... I just sent it so Rex should get there... hopefully soon."

"I miss you." I admitted.

"Miss you too. But I should go." he said. "Good bye, Rosalin."

"Bye." I breathed, and hung up.

~.~

A few hours later I saw my dad's car pull into the driveway. I was so excited, so I ran downstairs. I had been upstairs, arranging my things like I liked them.

I opened the door and ran to the driveway, giving Dad a hug as he got out of his car. "Rosalin." he said. "So good to see you."

"You too!" I said. "I'm so glad to be home."

I helped him carry in bags. He had gone shopping, and I wondered which bags had stuff for me in them. He had told me not to look, though, so I didn't. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good." I told him. "Glad to have a bit of a break, nervous about what's to come."

He nodded. "I think everyone's nervous for you." he said. "Not far off, yeah?"

"Nine days." I told him.

"Ah."

I put the bags in his and Mum's closet, and we sat in the living room. Miles was in there too, so we all talked. Miles talked about his application and acceptance, I talked about tutoring and Choir and Curse Breaking, and Dad talked about his job. It was a really good conversation.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum called, and we all gathered in the kitchen. It was a delicious array of foods: mashed potatoes, a roast, a treacle tart, apple cider, and fresh bread. My mother's home cooking at it's finest.

I piled food high on my plate. "I've been wanting this for three months." I told her. I could tell she was happy I was home. We weren't always the closest, I was much closer to Dad. And she was a lot closer to Fiona and Miles. It had just happened that way. A lot of the time, I thought it was the magic that kept us apart. It made her nervous and worried her. I liked it.

Somehow, I'd just ended up the lucky one who got the magic. Most of the time I didn't regret it, but sometimes when I saw how close Mum was to Fi and Miles, I did.

I was in the middle of stuffing my face when an owl hit the window over the sink. Everyone jumped. Stupid Rex.

I got up to let him in.

"What is going on?" Mum asked.

"Mail." I said.

"During dinner?" she asked. "Rosalin, sit down and it can wait."

I paused, but could see Rex setting up for another dive-bomb. "It's from Harry Potter." I explained to Dad, and he nodded.

"Elisabeth, it's important." Dad explained. I opened the door to outside and let Rex come in. He hopped to me, and I took the letter from him. I fed him a small piece of bread, and he was content to play around in the bushes in the front yard. He was waiting for a response.

I returned to the dinner table, and opened the letter. Dad read it over my shoulder.

_Rosalin,_

_Bill Weasley, the Curse Breaker, would like to meet with you tomorrow at your home. I realize it's short notice, but he seems very interested in meeting you as you didn't get to meet with him last month. _

_I believe you are well prepared for the meeting, and it would be beneficiary. I will accompany him, and we would arrive around two in the afternoon. The meeting will probably last about half an hour. _

_Please let me know if you are interested. _

_Harry Potter. _

Dad took it when I was done. I could tell Mum was annoyed by the interruption of dinner. "This is great." he said.

"What's it say?" Mum asked.

"I've got a sort of... well, interview, I guess, tomorrow." I said.

"This is amazing." Dad said. "I'm not sure what you did to get in with him, but it sure looks like it's paying off."

Miles and I exchanged a glance that made my heart speed up. I seriously hoped he would not tell. I had dirt on him, though, so it would be a bad idea.

"Can I write him back and say I'm interested?" I asked.

"Of course." Dad said.

I had to use some of Dad's office paper, but I scrawled back I was looking forward to seeing them, and gave it to Rex.

He flew off in the night.

"Congratulations, I guess." Miles said when I sat back down to resume eating.

"This is amazing." Dad said again.

I just nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it is'" I said. "I'm nervous for it, though."

"You'll do fine." Dad tried to reassure me. "If Harry Potter thinks you're ready, you're ready."

I sort of believed him. Harry did have high standards. .

"Well, then I guess this is good news!" Mum said, trying to make the best of it, I guessed. "So I should clean the house tonight?"

"Definitely." Dad said. "And make some of those scones with the raspberry jam and I'll go get better tea and-"

My parents were lunatics. "They won't care." I said. "It doesn't matter. They'll only be here half an hour."

I finished dinner, then went up to my room to be anxious over tomorrow's meeting. I went over notes I'd taken on curse breaking. Then I went down to Dad's office, where he was doing some work. "Hello." he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I borrow your book on important people of the war?" I asked. Dad was a Squib. But he was definitely really into magical stuff. He had a whole bookshelf of books on magic, Squibs, and the War.

"Looking up Bill Weasley?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know he was Ginny's older brother, but it might give me an advantage if I already know stuff about him."

"I agree completely." he said, and got up, walking to his bookshelf. He picked up the book I wanted and handed it to me.

I curled up in front of the fire, reading. I was so happy to be here.

Author's Note: Wow, everyone. You're really spoiling me with all the support I've gotten. So, the secret is finally out to Miles and Fiona, and Rosa gets to meet with Bill finally. I think a few people have mentioned wanting that, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

I spent a few hours reading up. Bill Weasley was a Curse Breaker. He was married to Fleur Delacour, one of the champions from the Tri-Wizard Tournament a few years ago, during my second year. They had a baby girl, names Victoire. He had spent a few years working in Egypt, but had settled in England now.

And then in the morning I helped mum clean. After lunch, she sent me to take a shower, and I put on nicer clothing. Mum wanted me to wear a skirt, but I declined and wore pants instead.

I milled around, nervous. Just before two, there was a pop and Harry was at the door.

I opened it, but he was alone. "Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said. "Come on in." He looked cold.

"He's running a few minutes late, but he will here here In a few minutes." he said.

"All right." I told him. I didn't really care that we got a few minutes to ourselves. But it was really strange for him to be here, in my house. "Well, this is my house."

"It's really lovely from outside." he said. We moved further into the kitchen. It was strange that Dad had yet to come out of his office.

Mum came downstairs at the same moment Dad came out of his office. Dad rushed into the kitchen, and shook his hand. "Harry Potter. What an honor it is to have you in my home."

He looked awkward. I realized he probably just wanted to be treated like any normal person. "It's great to be here. I think Rosalin deserves this opportunity."

I smiled. "This is my wife, Elisabeth." he said, gesturing as Mum came into the kitchen. They shook hands and exchanged pleasentries. Well, this was an easy way for him to meet the parents.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"You as well."

"And I've got two other children, but they're upstairs." Dad said. "But come in, we'll get you a cup of tea."

"Bill is on his way." Harry reported. "He was just running a few minutes behind when I talked to him. His wife is pregnant and he's got a one year old, so things don't always stay on schedule."

My parents gave a chuckle and Mum made him tea. There was a pop outside the door, and Bill Weasley was standing outside. I didn't know what to do, really. He looked just like his picture in the book. He was very handsome, tall and had a long, red ponytail. He had a scar across his face, red and puckered. He got that the night that Dumbledore had died.

Harry let him in and introduced us all. I shook his hand. "Rosalin King." I said. I tried to maintain my firm handshake.

"Bill Weasley." he said. We sat down at the kitchen table, and he picked up one of mum's raspberry tarts. Mum and Dad sort of melted away, and all that was left were me, Bill, and Harry. "So I heard you want to be a Curse Breaker."

"Yes." I said. "Very much so."

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"Well." I said. "Before third year, I really had no idea whatsoever what I wanted to be. I didn't know if I wanted to be something Muggle or magical... And this is going to sound really lame, but there was some silly quiz in the back of Witch Weekly and all my friends were taking it. They all wanted to be Aurors or Healers or something. My quiz result was Curse Breaker, and I had no idea whatsoever what that was. So I got a book out of the library on Magical Careers and read up on it and decided that I wanted to be a Curse Breaker. I like to solve problems and I like to take on challenges. I work best by myself or in small groups. I challenge myself."

"That's one of the most interesting stories I've ever heard, to be honest." he said.

I shrugged. "Yeah." I said.

"You know that becoming a Curse Breaker means giving up a lot, right?"

"I do." I said. "But I'm... okay with that. I mean, I gave up a lot to go to Hogwarts. I want to follow through with what I started. And I don't really want kids. I mean, maybe one when I'm older, don't tell my Mum, she's probably expecting a soccer team," both Bill and Harry laughed, "But... it's just not one of my priorities. Right now, I feel I would be fine without kids in my future. I know that I would be giving up a lot of things, but I think it would be worth is. Being satisfied with what I do is something that means a lot to me and I really want that, and I know I'll get it through being a Curse Breaker."

"Good." he said. "I think you seem pretty... committed. And you're willing to travel?"

I nodded. "I've never been past France, really, but definitely. You've been to Egypt, right?"

"Yes. I spent a few years in Egypt working." he said. I thought he was impressed.

"Yeah. I've read a lot about Egypt, the Mediterranean countries... especially the magical societies in the ancient world. It's really amazing how they did things that are still confusing us, even though we have way more technology now."

"Yes. We've mainly got two big projects going on right now. One is at Gringotts, going through older vaults. Many of them were controlled by aristocratic families who are no longer alive and have no relatives who wish to take them over... or have no relatives at all. Many of them are protected by older jinxes and so that's one problem. That's where we are starting the new apprenticeships right now, it's a little less dangerous."

I nodded. "That sounds interesting." I said.

"Yeah, it is what it is. It's what I'm doing at the moment as well, just because it's easier to have a family and do." he said. "Our other project is what's really interesting. Going through tombs in Egypt. There's a ton of magically protected tombs with all sorts of treasures there."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. That's... exciting. I'm actually going to be out there for about two weeks next month. There's lots of work to be done there. And the spells are so intricate, while you're doing it. The ancient Egyptians were so clever, they had complete control over their magic. They're the most intricate spells and protections up, yet once you are finished, they're very straightforward to replicate. Annoying, but so interesting."

"That sounds fascinating." I said.

"It is." he said. "I'd love to be out there more, but my wife is not fond of the heat... It's fine, though. Tons to do at Gringotts."

I nodded. "It sounds like a really great job."

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"If I'm called for more evaluation, what should I expect?"

"Well." he said. "They'll have you doing some practical things. I remember for my evaluation they gave me what they might give a Curse Breaker in their first month or so of the apprenticeship. I had to open a protected vault. It had four layers of protection over it. I only busted through three before the hour they gave me was up. Now, that would take me about twenty minutes, but I'm a good few years into work." he explained. "Don't stress about it. It's not that big of a deal."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Have any other questions?" he asked.

I didn't. To be honest, I'd read most of the books about Cure Breakers that the library had. "I think I'm all set." I said. "Thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me."

"Yeah, definitely." he said. "Hopefully, I'll see you in a few weeks for an evaluation?"

"I hope so." I said. We all stood up and walked Bill to the door. Once he aparated away, we went back into the kitchen. "How do you think that went?" I asked him.

I saw Mum and Dad coming back into the kitchen. "Well, how'd it go?"

"I think you did really well." Harry said. "I think you will get a letter asking you to come in."

"Thank you." I said. "That was a really great opportunity."

Fiona came bounding down the stairs. "Dad, can you give me a ride to the train?" she asked. When she saw us all in the kitchen, she stopped. "Oh, sorry."

"My sister, Fiona." I explained to Harry.

"Nice to meet you." they shook hands, and exchanged a glance. Fiona knew who Harry really was, and was letting him know.

"Anyways, I should be on my way." Harry said.

Dad shook his hand. "Thank you so much for all your help."

"Oh, of course."

"I'll walk you out." I told him. We went outside, where it was snowing. "Thank you." I told him, as we walked towards the property line.

"Anytime, Rosalin." he said. "I like your family... I wish I could stay longer."

"Me too." I admitted. "But we'll see you tomorrow, shopping, yeah?"

He nodded. "What time do you want to meet?" he asked.

"Eleven?" I asked. "Maybe one of the bridges?"

"Millenium Bridge?" he asked.

"See you then."

He aparated, and dissappeared from my sight. I turned back toward the house. Dad was leaving to bring Fiona to the train station. She was going to go visit some of her friends.

I didn't know where Miles was off, so I just sat in the living room.

"Why don't you see if your friends are doing anything?" Mum asked. "Peter or Nina?"

I shrugged. "I see them every day at school. I want to just enjoy being home with my family. Plus, I'm sure they're doing the same thing."

"You should still see them." she said. "Maybe you could invite Peter for dinner tomorrow." she turned around and faced me. "I think Peter is a good boy."

I scratched at my head. I needed a hair cut. Was she going where I thought she might be with this? I hoped not. "He's one of my best friends." I told her.

"You should fancy him." she said. "He will go somewhere in life. He is polite. He is a good friend. I think you would make a good couple."

"Mum." I pleaded. "Peter is one of my best friends... but I don't want to date him! That would be so weird."

"Just think about it, yeah, Rosalin?"

I nodded. I would never, ever date Peter. It would be strange. Plus, I had Harry, even though I couldn't tell her that.

"Fi and I are going to go Christmas shopping in the city tomorrow, if that's all right."

She nodded. "That's fine." she said. "Will you go in with your father?"

"Yes." I told her. "And we'll stay until he goes home."

"You're not taking her into... the... uhm, magical area, right?"

"I won't take her." I said. "Don't worry, Mum." I knew Fiona didn't want to go, and I didn't really want to take her. I knew Mum really didn't want me to take her, either.

"I won't." she said.

I went upstairs for awhile. I was still enjoying being home... even if my family was driving me a little crazy.

~.~

In the morning, Fiona and I woke up early to take the train into London with Dad. We spent the morning by first getting a quick breakfast, then did our Christmas shopping. I used the rest of the money I'd received from babysitting Teddy last month, and got some presents.

"I don't know what to get him." I complained to Fiona. "Like, I don't know what... he would like. I don't think he needs anything..."

"Have you asked him?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Ask him. He might have something in mind." she said.

We did a fair bit of shopping, then headed over to the bridge that we promised to meet at. He was there already, even though it was five minutes early.

He smiled when he saw us, and I ran to give him a hug. "Hello." I said. He kissed me, then wrapped an arm around my waist. It felt like ages since I had seen him, when I'd seen him yesterday.

"Good morning, Rosalin." he said. He looked to Fiona, and extended his hand. "We didn't really get to meet yesterday. Harry Potter."

"Fiona." she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." he said. "Where do you want to go? It's a bit early for lunch, I think..."

"Yeah, it is." I told him. "Let's just walk. Maybe we could go down to the street market? That okay, Fi?"

"Yeah, of course." she said. "While we're over there, I'll probably drop in to visit Jojo," Jojo was one of her classmates, who worked in a music store in that section of the city. "I want to go visit her, and I'll give you a little time to be alone."

I smiled. I was thankful she would do that but didn't want to make her feel like a third wheel while we were out together.

"Been sleeping a lot?" I asked him. He looked a lot more awake than he did last week.

"Mmhm, yeah. Lots of sleep to catch up on. Just been relaxing, hanging out with Ron and Hermione..."

I nodded. "How is correcting the exams going?"

He shrugged. "I'm about a third of the way through. It's not so bad yet."

"Get to mine?"

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

I nodded. I thought I had done really well, but now he was scaring me. "Yes, I do!"

"Outstanding." he said. "Just barely."

I let out a cry of happiness.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked. I'd startled her. She was walking a few paces ahead of us.

"I passed an important test." I explained. "That I studied really hard for."

"The essay was prime, of course. You're great at writing. And the practical showed a lot of improvement."

"You're not playing favorites, right?"I asked.

"If Peter, Nina, or Effie had done what you'd done, they would have an Outstanding." he confirmed. "You know I don't play that game."

I nodded, and he pulled me tighter against him. "I know."

"That's great then, Rosa." Fi said. "Congratulations."

I smiled. I felt a lot of relief. We got into the market, and shopped around for a bit. I got Miles a wallet, and a scarf for my Mum. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I'm having no luck getting something for you."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "I don't really need anything."

"Isn't there anything I can get you, though?" I asked.

"Don't get me anything." he told me. "I don't need it, and I don't want you to waste your money."

"I'm going to buy you something anyway." I said. "So it can either be something that you would actually like, or junk."

He dropped it, and I was back to square one. I would figure something out. We walked around the market a bit, and said goodbye to Fiona for a while.

Author's Note: Well, I think a lot of you wanted to see Rosa meet Bill, and Harry meet Rosa's siblings. What did you think? Harry will meet Miles in another, upcoming chapter. I just wanted to say thank you for all the great support I've gotten on this story so far. You guys are the BEST! Yesterday, I set up a writing blog at emilyherselfwrites(dot)wordpress(dot)com . Hopefully that works. I've put up banners for both stories and pictures that inspired me for You and I. Tonight or tomorrow I will put up a character board for Tonight. I'm also planning on doing a Q&A. So if everyone would go take a look at that, it would be really cool. It's easy to leave a comment! So, thanks a ton everyone :)


	16. Chapter 16

We grabbed lunch in a small cafe near the river. It was nice to be out of the cold, and we were by ourselves in the corner. Plenty of time to catch up.

But first, we ate. It took a few minutes of silence for us to polish off delicious sandwiches. He had his hand on my knee and I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. I wasn't really used to being able to be in public and affectionate towards him, so I didn't kiss him.

"So how is it really, with Ron and Hermione?" 

He finished chewing as he thought about it. "It's a little difficult." he said. "It's going to be a hard few days, I know."

I stroked his hand that was on my knee. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." he said. "It's just... I've managed to pretty much avoid all of this for a year and a half. And I feel like... she should be there with us. I keep expecting her to just... well, show up, because it doesn't feel like she should be gone. I dunno."

I nodded. "It makes sense." I told him.

He sighed. "Yeah... I dunno. I'm... I don't know what to say about it."

I could see how talking about it was painful for him. His hand had begun to sweat, his face was sad. It was terrible. "We can stop talking about it."

"I'm still terribly in love with her." he admitted, quietly. "It's hard to see how they get to have their perfect relationship... And even talking about this makes me feel terrible for you-"

"You will always be in love with her." I told him. "I'm all right with that."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe me. I sighed, and leaned over, closer to him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then gripped his hand tighter.

"Thank you." he said. We finished up our lunch before heading out into the cold, where we walked around a little more. We went through some quirky shops and I got my gift for Fiona, a bracelet. I was pretty much done with my shopping by now.

"I think I'm going to get my hair cut." I told him.

He ran his hand through my hair. "But why?" he asked. "I think it looks nice."

"It does. It's just getting too long." I informed him. "You will like it. I promise."

He nodded, and pulled me super close to him in a hug. "Do you want me to leave from here?" he asked.

"I don't want you to leave at all." I told him. "I just want to stay here with you forever."

We walked back and collected Fiona. We hung around for a few hours, before he had to go. He and Fiona talked a bit, mostly about what she wanted to do, teach. Then, he had to go. "I promised Hermione I'd be back for four o'clock." he said. "But I'll see you soon."

I nodded, and kissed him. "Call me." I said, and we separated. Fiona and I had a bit of time to kill before Dad got out of work, so we went and got our hair done.

"Are you coloring it?" she asked me. "I think it would look great red like mine." she draped a lock of her bright, strawberry blonde hair over my brown hair.

"I think so too." I admitted. "But... his girlfriend-"

"The dead one..."

"Yeah. She was a red head. And that's... weird."

"Yes it is." she wrinkled her nose. I didn't want him to think I was imitating or anything. I just got my hair cut, about four inches off. It was now just at my shoulders, but I felt way better. My head felt lighter and healthy.

We did a little more shopping, and I got Harry's gift. I was as pleased with it as I was going to get.

We met Dad at the train station, and went home.

~.~

I enjoyed spending time with my family. I visited the art exhibition that Miles worked on. I wrapped presents with Mum. It was great to be with them, and being so homesick this year had made me appreciate them.

Christmas was coming up in only a few days. We were spending it with my mum's family. She was one of four, and we would all go to my grandparents' house. To be honest, I wasn't really all that excited about actual Christmas. Sometimes, I felt it was a little suffocating to be surrounded by all the cousins. Mum had two brothers, who were both married. One had two children and the other had four. Her sister was married and had one child. That made a lot people, and I wasn't very close with most of my cousins. My mum was the youngest, so my cousins were mostly older than me. They weren't mean or anything, we just weren't close. Sometimes I wished we could just stay home and I could spend a little more time together with my family.

But it was fine.

I was interested in what my Christmas gift might be. I hadn't asked for much this year. I needed some clothing, and probably some money from the rest of my family. I had some expenses coming up, like dress robes for the Ball coming up.

"Rosalin." Mum said, as we opened presents Christmas morning. "You don't get your gift today."

"Oh?" I asked. I knew my gift from Harry would also be delayed. Would I get nothing today?

"Yes." Dad announced. "We talked with Peter's and Nina's parents... we're getting you all the same thing. It's a three week trip around Europe that you all will take after graduation. Fiona and Miles will receive something similar upon graduation of university, but you won't have time after your apprenticeship. You'll have a great time."

That sounded amazing. Getting to see the continent for three weeks with my best friends? What could be better? I smiled, and hugged my parents. "Thank you." I said.

"You'll go to France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, Austria, and Switzerland." Mum said.

I couldn't wait to go. And it would be in the early summer, so it would be nice and warm. Warm enough to go swimming if we were on the coast, and warm enough to wear nice clothing. This was a really great Christmas present.

I spent the day with my family. It had its ups and downs at my grandparents' house, but it was fine over all.

I got on the phone with him that night. I wanted to know how his day went. I hoped well, as he deserved it. But I feared something would go wrong.

I phoned him, and it was around eight. I figured he would be done with all the Christmas activities and back to the apartment. He didn't pick up, though.

That made me a little antsy, but I tried to distract myself. He was an adult and with friends. He was probably just out or something. There was no reason to worry.

My phone rang about forty minutes later, and I picked it up right away. "How are you?" I asked.

"Okay." he said. I could tell immediately something was off about him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, panic creeping in.

"I... er, drank." he said. "Not a lot- only two, maybe three glasses of wine. But I did it."

I took a deep breath and paused. Was that a good thing? I mean, I knew he was trying to keep away from alcohol, but he had only had a few glasses and didn't really sound like he would be drinking any more. "Oh." I said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm craving more." he admitted, and sounded weak. "I want it so badly. It would be so easy. I know where they keep it. I know where I could find a bottle of firewhiskey.

"But you want to stay strong." I reminded him.

"Yes, yes I do." he repeated. "I don't need it."

"No you don't."

I could hear him taking a deep breath and figuring everything out. "Right." he said. "Distract me."

"Tell me about your day." I prompted. Maybe I could distract him. Or at least figure out what was causing this.

"Well." he said. "It started off pretty early. We got up around seven thirty and had breakfast and exchanged gifts with each other. Then we went to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. I talked to them all about work... and Quidditch and some mindless things. It was the first time I went back to the house since her funeral. It was terrible."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Ginny's room is still just like it was. I mean, it looks like she might just come home tomorrow."

"Would you rather see it empty?" I asked. I was curious.

"I don't know. Maybe. It was just sad." he said. "And Molly has a clock... with all the names of people in the family on it. And she disappeared from the clock. It... I don't know. I'm sorry, Rosa, I just don't have words."

"You just called me Rosa." I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I did?" He had told me he hated 'Rosa' before. He was acting strangely.

"Mmm."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess." he said. "Tell me about your day."

"Mum and Dad are sending me on a trip." I said. "When I graduate. Nina, Peter and I are all going to spend three weeks travelling around Europe."

"Exciting." he said.

"Yeah, it is." I said. "I wish I could be with you right now." I wanted to be able to take him into my arms and help him through this. I knew he was hurting, and over the phone it was hard to comfort him like I wanted to.

"Me too..." he sighed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "We can meet somewhere for lunch or something."

"I just want to crawl into bed with you. Would Ron or Hermione notice?" I asked him.

"Probably not, but I don't think you should chance it." he sighed. "I'll just see you tomorrow. We'll exchange gifts then."

"Night." I said.

~.~

"I'm going out." I told Mum and Dad in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Meeting up with some friends..." I lied. I didn't normally lie.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No, magical friends. I can aparate."

"Peter?" Mum asked.

"Possibly." I said. I tried to play it off as coy. I think it worked.

"Well, don't stay out too late. When will you be back?"

"Before dinner." I told her.

They both let me go, and I aparated to the cafe I'd said I'd meet Harry at. He was there already.

"Hey." he said, when he saw me.

I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could, leaning myself into him as far as possible. It took him a moment, but he leaned into the embrace too, and rested his head on my shoulder. "I missed you." I told him.

"God, I missed you." he sighed.

I got a hot chocolate and he got a tea, and we sat down drinking them. He looked not so great- bags under his bloodshot eyes and his skin looked a little grey. He had a hangover, I could tell. I just brought one of his hands up to my lips. "I wish we could go somewhere and actually be alone together."

He was quiet for a few minutes, but I could see the gears turning inside his head. He was thinking. "Okay." he said.

"Really? Where?"

"Ron and Hermione will be gone for a few hours. They're visiting her family." he said. "We've got the flat to ourselves."

I stood up and nodded. His gift weighed heavy in my pocket. We went outside and he grabbed ahold of me. We aparated into a hallway. He opened the door in front of us, using a combination of a Muggle key and some charms. They had a strong ward up here, which fascinated me.

He opened the door, and we walked in. It was a simple flat. We walked through a kitchen, past a living room and bathroom, and into a bedroom. It was small, painted a light blue color, and contained a bed, desk, and bunch of boxes.

His stuff was at the end of the bed. The bed was unmade, but I did not dive right in. I sat at the end of it, and he sat down next to me.

"Do you want your present?" he asked. I nodded, and he got up. He went to the desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a small box. It was wrapped, so I opened it. "This is only part one. Your other present comes in a few days."

I peeled back the paper. It was a necklace. It had two charms on it. An owl, for wisdom, and the rune for love. It was exquisite. "Oh, my..." I said. "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." he said. He fastened it on around me.

His present seemed strange now. I feared it might upset him- because the cufflinks we was wearing right now were from Ginny and that was how he remembered her, by wearing them.

"Uhm." I said. "Your present... seems rather stupid, right now, to be honest..."

"What is it?" he asked. "I'm sure it's not stupid. It's not your fault if it is, I wouldn't tell you what to get me. Let me see it."

I handed him the small box. He unwrapped it, and opened it. His face changed when he saw that it was cufflinks. "Oh." he said. He picked them up. They were just silver balls, plain and simple.

"I know, I'm stupid, right?" I asked him. "You have a pair, you don't need mine."

"Thank you, Rosalin." he said, pressing a kiss into the side of my face.

I sighed, and laid back. He followed me. "I know that the ones you wear now were Ginny's." I said. "So I understand... if you don't want to wear mine."

He popped one of the cufflinks off, and replaced it with mine. Just one. He placed the Snitch one in his pocket, and turned back to me. I smiled a small, sad smile. "Thanks." he said.

He started to kiss me, and crawled on top of me. Him straddling me felt nice, he pressed our bodies as close as they could be without taking our clothing off. We kissed passionately for a good bit of time, and it felt good. He was finally breaking down the wall of 'she's my student' which was much easier to do outside school.

His hands trailed down my body, and we brought our hips together. He moaned, stopping what he was doing for a second. It was too much for him. I ground my hips further into him, and I thought that might send him over the edge.

"Rosalin." he managed. "Please, please stop for a moment." he begged. I backed off. "Sorry." he kissed me again, and then went back to taking my shirt off. It was so nice he was taking a little initiative.

He placed the shirt next to me, and brought his lips to my breasts. They were not huge, but they were definitely something to be acknowledged. "You're so beautiful." he said, as he kissed my cleavage. I started to unhook my bra, and he stopped me. "No."

I figured he wanted to do it himself, but he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said. "But I'm about to get carried away."

I sighed. "I don't mind." I told him. "Please..." I put my hands on the waistband of his jeans, but he grabbed my hands.

"Enough." he said. "Please."

I nodded, and separated from him, even though I didn't want to. I picked up my shirt and put it back on, it was too cold to not have a shirt on. I snuggled into him.

Only moments later, there were two pops and we heard the door to the apartment open. "Go." Harry said, helping me up. "Aparate out."

"Can I do that- the wards?" I asked.

He nodded. "GO!"

Author's Note: Dun dun dun duuuun. Cliffhanger! Do you guys hate me? Haha. Not as many people as usual reviewed last chapter :( Hopefully it will be different this chapter. I've been working with my website. I posted the link as my Homepage in my profile, so please, go check it out. I've got pictures up. I'm pretty proud of it. ALSO, the Q&A post is up for you to ask questions! Thanks for everything. Please let me know what you think :).


	17. Chapter 17

I aparated to the first place I could think of- home. I landed on the front step, which was really on the side of the house. I was panting, out of breath from anxiety.

Mum opened the door. "Hello." she said. "Are you planning on coming in?"

I nodded, and followed her in. "Sorry."

"You don't look well." she said. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Fine." I said. "Just a bit out of breath from the journey."

"You weren't with Peter." she observed. "Because he stopped by looking for you."

"I was with Nina." I told her. I was lying and I hated it, but I had no choice. "I'm sorry."

I could tell she was a little annoyed, so I treaded lightly all night. My birthday party was tomorrow, so she would be happy for that. I helped her set up the basement for it, getting out the tables and setting them up with table cloths. She would finish in the morning. Mum definitely knew how to throw a party.

Even though Miles and I were twins, we never celebrated the same day. We switched off. It was my year to celebrate before the actual day. He would have a party next weekend. It gave us some individual time to celebrate.

I would have about ten friends over, and Peter and Nina would sleep over. I spent the morning cleaning my room and moved in two camp beds for them. Later, I got dressed and waited for people to arrive. I had a nice outfit for the party, a skirt and shirt. Mum had insisted I look nice.

Peter was actually the first to arrive, which worked out well. I took him upstairs and he put his stuff in my room. While we were there, Nina showed up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all in forever." I announced.

"I tried to come over yesterday." Peter said. "But someone wasn't home."

I just shrugged. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I had called Harry last night, but he hadn't picked up. I didn't leave a message.

We went downstairs and got ready for the rest of the party to show up. People filtered in around four thirty. When Justin Mallard came in, he asked to talk to me.

I walked with him. "Have you heard anything yet?" he asked.

"No?" I said. "It's too early. Not for a few more days."

"Emma and Elsin heard." he said. Emma was the Hufflepuff girl who was going for it. I had a feeling she wouldn't get in. And Elsin was the girl from Slytherin who was applying.

"What'd they find out?" I asked.

"They both got knocked out." he said. "And my letter arrived, but since the only letters that have gone out so far are absolute rejections, I'm terrified to open it."

"I'm so sorry, Justin." I said.

"You haven't gotten anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He sighed. "I'm sorry to bring this up at your birthday party." he said. "But at least you're the only girl from Hogwarts left. The only people left in the running now are Arcus, the two Durmstrang boys, the Beauxbatons girl, the older runner and you, if mine is a refection as I think it is. Only one more of you will get cut before the next round. Congrats, Rosa."

I wished I could help him. He was a nice boy. But in a competition like this, sometimes there was nothing to do. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Keep me updated, okay?" he asked. "I'd rather you see it than Arcus."

"Thanks." I told him. Then we rejoined the party. Mum had gotten catering from a restaurant in town. We had a huge, delicious meal of pasta. Chicken, broccoli and ziti, chicken parmesan, and salad. And bread that Mum had made herself. It was all delicious.

My parents wouldn't supply us with alcohol, even though it was legal for most of us. Well, techinically, I wouldn't be legal until tomorrow, but that was a minor point. We had punch and butterbeer, and the people that really wanted it brought in their own flasks.

We sat around a bit after the meal. There was a beautiful cake, but we were all a little too full.

"Look what I've got." Nathan said, producing a small bottle.

"What is it?" I asked. The glass was colored dark, so I couldn't identify it.

"Veritaserum." he said. "Diluted, of course, but it should make for a wicked game of truth or dare."

I laughed. This should be fun. "Just don't let my Mum see." I said.

"Birthday girl, first." Nathan said, handing me the small bottle. I took as small a sip as I could manage, then passed it to Nina. I could feel it start to go through my body, and I tensed up. It wasn't the most fun substance.

We got going. Nina was forced to admit she liked Anthony Bonham, but he wasn't here. I had a feeling he was aware anyways. One of the boys had to drink a cup of the sugary punch in ten seconds. It was just silly stuff for awhile, but then it got to me.

"Who do you fancy?" Sage asked.

I blushed, but immediately panicked. Could I resist the bit of veritaserum? It was a really weak one that had been in my system for a good fifteen minutes. Obviously I couldn't tell them who I really fancied, but I could feel the potion forcing it out of me. There was only one thing I could think of, but I knew it would hurt someone.

"Potter." I coughed out, but I knew to the other people in the room it had sounded like Peter. Everyone's gaze shot between him and me. His face turned red, and I felt terrible. I'd done the wrong thing.

"Peter, I dare you to take Rosa and snog her in the closet for five minutes." Nathan said. "We'll be waiting."

We both got up. My heart was pounding- what was I going to do? I was about to hurt one of my very best friends. We went in the closet, and he put up a silence shield

"Peter- I-"

"Shh..." He wrapped his arm around me and I let him kiss me. He was surprisingly good at it, I thought. His lips were just the right size for mine, and no stubble scratched my face.

"Stop." I pulled away, but he pulled me into him. Harry was right, he did fancy me. "Peter."

"We will talk later?" he asked. "When there aren't people outside?"

I nodded. A great feeling of dread washed over me. What had I done? "Peter, don't... get your hopes up." I said. "We promised we wouldn't date each other and I'm holding still to that."

He looked a little sad, but just nodded. "Okay." he said. We walked out, and a cat call had us both blushing. I could tell Nina was hiding some emotion, but I wasn't sure what.

"Enough of that game." I said. The basement door opened, and Mum came down, carrying the cake. It was a good distraction, and we were all busy for a few minutes with the cake. It was white chocolate and dark chocolate and really delicious.

After the cake, we all sort of settled into a massive Exploding Snap game. People started to filter out and leave. It was getting pretty late, it was after ten. I walked everyone to the door.

And finally, Nathan left. He was the last, and then I returned to the basement. I sat down next to Nina, and across from Peter.

"I think you two need to go outside and talk out whatever it is you need to talk about." Nina said. "I'm going upstairs to change."

She was pissed off, I could tell. I sighed. Now I was about to have no friends whatsoever. I'd completely fucked up my life. She left, and I looked at Peter.

"Let's go outside." he said.

We stood up and walked through the kitchen. "We're just going outside for a minute, Mum." I said. She nodded. I knew she wanted Peter and I to be together, but that just was not happening.

We sat down on the steps. I cast a warming charm, and he cast a silence bubble. Mum wouldn't be able to hear what was going on.

"So." Peter said.

I took a deep breath. "So."

"You fancy me?" he asked.

"I fancy other people as well." I admitted. "A lot more than I fancy you."

"Then why did I come out?" he asked. "Why did veritaserum pull my name out?"

"Because admitting I fancy the other person in front of that crowd would be terrible."

"I knew something was up between you and Potter." he said. "You're together, in some weird way, aren't you?"

"You cannot tell a soul." I told him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A month? Maybe more. I don't know." I admitted.

"I knew he looked at you the way no bloke should look at a girl who isn't his." he said. "You know that's wrong."

"Uhuh."

"And that you're breaking about forty school rules?" 

"Yeah."

"And that if you were found out, you probably wouldn't get to be a Curse Breaker."

I nodded.

"Yet you still want to be with him?" he asked.

"Yes." I admitted. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

He was hurt, I could tell. "I would be so much better for you." he told me.

I picked up his hand and kissed it. "Peter." I said. "You're one of my best friends. I love you. But I'll never be in love with you."

"I see."

"You fancy me?"

He nodded. "A bit, yeah."

"You know Nina's going to be pissed at us, right?"

"She can get over herself. We're not together." he said.

A moment of silence passed.

"Peter..." I said. "I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible friend to you."

He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. After a minute or so, he pulled me up. "You know you're going to have to tell Nina."

"I'm okay with that." I told him.

"Let's go." he said.

"You go up. I'm going to say goodnight to my parents."

I said good night, hugged them and thanked them for my party. I knew Mum was questioning, hoping Peter and I were together, but I didn't say anything to her.

I went upstairs. Nina was in the corner on her camp bed, and Peter was parallel to my bed. I shut the door and put up a silencing charm. Nina looked a little alarmed.

"Well?" she asked. "Are you two dating yet?"

I shook my head. "We promised not to, remember?" I asked. "Plus... I sort of fancy someone else."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Three guesses who?" Peter asked her.

"He already knows?" she asked.

"I just told him." I told her. "And now I'm telling you."

"Oh."

"But you have to promise you won't tell anyone." I said. "You have to swear."

"Harry Potter." she said.

"You didn't promise."

"Who am I going to tell, Rosa?" she asked. "It's not like I'm going to go home tomorrow and write Effie a letter. I'm your best friend- why would I do that?"

"Thank you." I said.

"So, give me the details. When, how?"

Peter groaned. I knew the girl talk aspect of it was annoying to him. Plus I didn't want to rub it in his face. "I'll tell you later." I told her.

We stayed up a little while longer. We played Exploding Snap and shared a flask of firewhiskey that Peter had been saving just for us.

It was around two in the morning we actually went to bed.

~.~

We woke up in the morning to a big breakfast. I had a headache, but I took some muggle medicine, stuffed my face with pancakes and bacon, and felt better.

Mum and Dad were leaving around noon time for their anniversary trip, so we ate quickly. It was Miles and my real birthday today, but we weren't doing much to celebrate.

When my parents left, Nina and Peter had to go as well. Nina really wanted to stay and get details on Harry, but I told her we would get together soon to talk about them. I really needed to talk to Harry. Regret had settled in about kissing Peter- and I needed to get it off my chest.

I called him as soon as everyone was gone. He picked up after the second ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi."

"Good morning." he sounded happy from his voice. "How are you today?"

"I need to talk to you." I told him. "My parents are gone. Can you come over here?"

"Is everything all right?" he asked. "I'm worried."

"Just come over as soon as you can." I begged.

"I'll be right there." he said.

Miles had gone out with his friends, and Fiona was in her room. I told her he was coming and that we really needed to talk, she had understood. When he showed up, we went right up to my room.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I kissed Peter."

"Oh." he said. "You kissed Peter."

"I'm so sorry." I told him. "I didn't want to, but-"

"How do you kiss someone without wanting to?"

"We were playing Truth or Dare at my party last night. And there was veritaserum involved."

"Stupid." he said. "Where did you get veritaserum?"

"I dunno. Nathan brought it." I said. "But anyways, I got asked who I fancied."

"Shite." he buried his head in his hands.

"And I managed to make it at least sound like Peter." I told him. "But then Peter got dared to snog me in the closet. And so we did."

"Er..." he didn't know what to say.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend, I'm so sorry." I told him. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped an arm around me. "So... what'd you do?"

"I had to tell him about us." I told him. "And Nina."

"Roaslin." he groaned.

"It was the only way I could explain it away." I told him. "I didn't want to, but I know they won't tell."

"So you've told four people over the past week?"

"I know, but I'm done."

"I sort of told Ron and Hermione." he admitted. "So I can't really be angry with you."

"How do you 'sort of' tell?" I asked.

"Well, after the other day when you aparated out really quick, they knew something was up. So they asked if I was seeing someone."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes. But I told them we weren't ready to tell people about it." he said. "And they're not going to pressure me."

"Good." I said. "I'm sorry." I buried my head in his shoulder, and he rubbed it. "Please say you forgive me."

"It's okay." he said. "I knew that something like this would eventually happen."

"Oh?"

"I told you Peter fancied you."

I just shrugged, and leaned back into him more. "I'm exhausted." I complained.

"Then sleep." he said.

I nodded, and leaned into him more.

"Oh, I forgot." he said, kissing my cheek. "Happy Birthday."

Author's Note: All the reviews I got on the last chapter really cheered me up :) you guys are the BEST! So, this chapter really complicated things, and I think a few of you saw this coming. Anyways, please let me know what you think. Also, I haven't updated my website- do any of you like it? Because I haven't received any comments on it, so I don't know whether it's worth keeping up. Let me know! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter :)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

I was so relieved he wasn't upset. I knew, really, it was not a big deal. I also felt a good relief that we had told a few people, our friends.

We stayed in bed for about two hours. I slept a little, I was exhausted from last night. He was very comfortable to sleep against. I hoped I wasn't boring him, but I was pretty sure he caught some sleep as well.

By then, I was starving, so we went downstairs. I knew we had left over pasta from last night that I heated up.

Fiona came downstairs when she smelled food, and we all ate together. The food was so good. I loved pasta.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno." I said. "Just relaxing, I guess."

We hung out for a bit, then Harry decided to go get his broom. We were going to go flying.

~.~

Twenty minutes later, we were in the back field. We had enough room here to go flying without it being super suspicious looking.

His broom was nice, shiny, and looked pretty sturdy. But still, I was a little afraid. "Here." he said. "Why don't you sit in front of me, and I will hold tightly on to you?"

I nodded, and got on. He held me tight, and kicked off. "Eughh..." I groaned. I had to shut my eyes. I was terrified, and a little afraid I might get sick.

"I got you." he said. "It's all right."

I leaned in to him, expecting him to shift. But he was solid. We got up to a good height. "I can't look down." I admitted.

"Then don't." he pressed a few kisses into the back of my neck. "I've got you. You won't fall. Just relax into me and you will be all set."

I listened to him, and just let go of the tension that had filled up my shoulders. I felt much better.

He was almost serene behind me, just enjoying it. I looked back at him at one point, and he was smiling as he exhaled.

"I can feel her up here." he admitted.

I stroked his hand, since that was all I could reach. I didn't feel anything, other then intense fear and coldness. But he was so calm up here. It was a whole different him. "Yeah?"

"Mmmm..." he hummed, and I could feel the vibrations in my neck. "Yes. Don't you feel Colin anywhere?"

"He visits in my dreams a lot." I admitted. "Not usually in a place."

"Ahh." he said. "Whenever I'm on a broom, she's there."

I was calm and quiet, hoping I could sense her. But I couldn't. I just let him keep flying about, clutching to him like my life depended on it. I knew I was fine.

He spent probably half an hour up in the air. It got better towards the end, and I was a little more trusting we would stay up. I was shaking from the cold by the time he brought us back down, but he looked great.

"Sorry." he said, pressing kisses into my face. "I got carried away. Let's go get you warmed up."

We went inside, and I got out the stuff for hot chocolate. He made me sit in front of the fireplace and warm up while he made it, and came to join me a few minutes later with mugs in his hands.

"Was flying any better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"I would fly every day if I could."

I smiled. He was letting me into himself, which he kept so tightly guarded. "Can we talk about her?" I asked.

"Ginny?" he looked a little surprised, but not offended or anything. I took it as a good sign.

"Yeah." I said.

"I didn't know you wanted to." he sat up. "Of course."

"I just... she's a part of you." I explained. "Your relationship is part of what made you who you are and I'm... curious."

"Okay." he said. An almost smile spread across his face. "What... do you want to talk about?"

"Was it terrible?" I asked. "Knowing she was going to die?"

The almost smile was gone, but he was still open to me. "We didn't know right away." he said. "It took a few days... but she just had no energy. And at first we thought it was from the battle, the rest of us were tired too. But after three, four days we started to get better and she was getting worse. A spell had hit her in the leg, and you could see the damage it had left- her veins had all bugged out and it was spreading up her leg."

I knew I couldn't say anything that would make him feel better, so I just held his hand. I didn't want to push him, but I was honestly curious. "They couldn't do anything?"

He shook his head. "No one really knew what it was, so they couldn't treat it." he said. "I mean, they discussed the possibility of amputating her leg, but she was really opposed to that."

"Even if it could have saved her?"

"She didn't want to be chopped to bits." he said, shrugging. "I get it."

"Makes sense." I said.

"And then we had about ten days together." he said.

"What did you... do?"

"Well, we didn't know how long we would have. Ginny wanted to get out of the house, she was sick of being coddled and just wanted to see somewhere. So I convinced Molly and Arthur to give me two nights with her by ourselves. We went to the coast, it was May, after all. But she was too tired to do much more than sit outside. And she wrote us all letters. I think up until that point, she thought she might be able to get better. But once we got back to the Burrow, it was all downhill."

"Was she in pain the whole time?" I asked.

"No." he said. "Just exhausted. The last day she was alive, she slept for about twenty hours. The other four were spent with us... she basically just told us all how much she loved us."

I traced my hand over where his heart was. "And then she was gone."

"And then she went in her sleep."

"I guess that's the way to go... if you could choose."

He shrugged. I could tell bringing this up had also brought most of the emotional baggage he brought with him up. "I don't know." he said. "Sometimes I think fighting would have been better. There's less suffering involved."

"Do you wish that you had died?" I asked. I knew it was a harsh question- but he didn't even flinch.

"For awhile." he admitted. "Not anymore."

"Things are looking up."

"For awhile I wondered why she had to go. She was younger than me, not by much, but still by some. She had so much potential- she was amazing at Quidditch, she was really intelligent, she would make a great mum someday... why couldn't it have been me?" He shook his head. "That was what I wondered when I was traveling. I was running away from the reality that I had to live."

"I'm so sorry." I told him.

"And then Kingsley- thank God for Kingsley, said enough was enough." he said. "And told me I was either teaching at Hogwarts or becoming an Auror."

"Why did you choose Hogwarts?" I asked. "You would think that being at Hogwarts would be worse."

He shrugged. "I wanted to be an Auror when I was younger." he explained. "But I don't think I can do it right now. School seemed easier, somehow."

"If I ever meet the Minister I'm thanking him."

He nodded. "Once we're out, he'll be one of the first I introduce you to." he kissed my hair.

"But what will you do after this year?" I asked.

"Well, I'm done with teaching." he said. "After June, I'm through. I'll resign, wait two weeks, and then if we're still in it, we can go public."

"I can't wait." I admitted.

The door opened, and Miles came in. I sat up, and separated from Harry. He had a huge bundle of stuff in his hands, it was nearly impossible to see his face. And I smelled cigarette smoke.

I knew Miles smoked socially with his friends in the past, but he would never admit it to Mum or Dad. Now it was completely legal, and all they could do was make him smoke outside. I coughed because I wasn't very fond of the scent.

He put down all the stuff on the table, and turned to me. A cig was hanging out of his mouth, like I guessed.

"Mum's going to kill you when she smells smoke." I told him.

He shrugged. "I'll figure out how to clean it later." he said. He looked to Harry, and came down to shake his hand. "Miles."

"Harry." he said, giving his hand a firm shake. They looked each other down for a second.

"What've you got?" I asked Miles, hoping to diffuse the tension. Fiona came down the stairs.

"Miles, put the fag out." she said, and started coughing. "Mum'll have a fit if she comes home to a smelly house."

I looked to Harry, amused. I wouldn't have to say another word. Fiona chased Miles out of the kitchen, into the side yard to dispose of the cigarette.

I went to see what Miles had brought in. A pizza box was at the bottom, and I picked it up. It had a whole pizza in it, so I knew he had brought it for us to eat. I got out plates, and handed him a slice of pizza. I took one for myself, and we went back to the couch.

After Fiona had yelled at Miles enough, they both came back in. They both grabbed pizza. "Vodka and lemonade, anyone?"

I saw Miles was taking full advantage of being able to buy things today. Fiona wanted one. I was tempted, but I looked to Harry. He was just chewing on his pizza. I knew he shouldn't drink. And if I was a good person, that meant I wouldn't drink either, because it would be too hard for him to control himself if I had one.

"Rosa?" Miles called. "Harry?"

"I'm all set." I said. "Thank you Miles."

"It's your birthday." Harry said, quietly, to me. "Take the damn drink. I'll be fine."

Fiona looked to me, a little confused, but I waved off.

"Harry?"

"I'm all set, but your sister's changed her mind. Bring her one." he said.

Miles handed me one, and I took a drink. Then I set it down. It was too early to be drinking anyways.

"There's cake in the kitchen too, left over." I said.

"I just brought the pizza home then I'm leaving again." Miles said. "Round two with my mates. We're going dancing."

"Have fun, Miles." I said.

"What're your plans for the night?" he asked.

I shrugged, and looked at Harry. He shrugged back. In all honesty, I didn't really plan on moving anymore. I was perfectly comfortable. "Stay in, I suppose."

"I'm going to be kidnapping someone," he knocked his head towards me, "tomorrow night, if neither of you object." Harry asked.

"Fine by me." Miles said. "Fi?"

She nodded. "Yeah, fine." she said. "It's my day to supply food, so that's one less mouth to feed."

I laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." he said. "But I'll have her home around midnight."

Miles was gone about fifteen minutes later, leaving us. I knew he wouldn't be home until late and I didn't have to wait up.

Harry left around eight, saying he should get back to Ron and Hermione's flat. Fiona and I watched the telly all night, being lazy. It was snowing and gray outside, which made it super uninspiring.

"I like him." Fiona said. "I mean... he's a bit strange. I definitely don't know all about him."

"I don't even know all about him." I admitted to her.

She shrugged. "I don't think he's bad. At first I thought the situation might be a little weird. He doesn't seem that much like a teacher though. I mean, he's my age."

I was glad she liked him enough. I couldn't tell with Miles- he had seemed stubborn earlier. I sighed, and fell asleep. What a crazy birthday I had.

~.~

I slept in, being lazy. Harry had come by around eleven, bringing us all lunch. Fiona was out shopping, but Miles was home, still recovering from last night. He lay on the couch.

"Here, take this." Harry said to him, as his eyes were shut and he grimaced.

"What is it?" Miles asked, skeptic.

"A glass of water and acetaminophen." Harry said. "I know it sounds really simple, but it'll help a lot."

Miles eventually was able to sit up and join us at the table.

Around four in the afternoon, Harry told me to get ready for my surprise. He was going back to Ron and Hermione's flat and returning in an hour and I had to be ready. I showered and blow dried my hair, then put on a new outfit. It was a short, red dress. I wore black leggings under it, and flats, because I didn't know where we were going. I was hopping this would be okay.

He returned, and took me up to my room. "I have to do some glamor charms on us." he said. "Because I really feel like we've told enough people for now. How'd you like to look?"

"I've always wondered what I'd look like blonde." I admitted. He got to work. This meant we were going out in public- did that mean dinner? Like a real date? I was excited. I looked in the mirror. I had long, curly blonde hair, sort of like Nina's. My eyes were farther apart and now green. He got to him. His hair was longer, nearly to his ears, and it had turned a lighter color. He looked nice, though.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see."

He grabbed me by the waist, and we aparated away. We started off in a little cafe. I recognized it as being in Diagon Alley. He ordered us dinner, and then we sat in a corner and ate.

"So we're just going on a... normal date?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. I really wanted to know what was up- I wasn't big on surprises. We ate dinner , though, and it was nice. We were out in the Wizard public together for the first time ever, and we were able to hold hands underneath the table.

After we ate, we aparated again. I hated having to Side-Along me. It was way harder to recover from then normal aparating.

"Where are we?" I asked. It sort of looked like we were in a field.

"Turn around." he said. I obeyed. There was a huge stadium, with banners on the front side.

_The Weird Sisters._

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked. "Oh my God, this is the most amazing present ever." I kissed him.

He laughed, and we went in. We had amazing seats, in the third row.

It was an amazing concert. I hadn't seen them live before, but they were unbelievable. My voice was nearly hoarse by the end of it.

By eleven o'clock, when the concert was over, I was exhausted. I was nearly dead on my feet. He Side-Along aparated me home and I didn't even mind that much. My siblings were in their rooms, so we went up to my room.

"Will you stay?" I asked, as I slipped the dress off and a nightgown on.

"I can't, you know that." he said.

"Please?" I asked. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Fine. Only until you're asleep." he agreed. I knew that would be a terrible way to wake up, but I didn't want him to leave tonight.

"Thank you." I whispered. He pressed a kiss into me, and I drifted off to sleep.

~.~

I slept so well, but didn't wake up naturally. I didn't know why I woke up at first. I was comfortable, Harry's arm was wrapped around me. I heard a noise and looked up.

My father was standing in my door way.

Author's Note: Nice little cliffhanger, eh? *whistles innocently* So, how do you think Mr. King's going to react? Good? Bad? I wasn't planning on updating today, but then I realized I've got a few tough days ahead of me. Only twelve more days until I'm out of school for a few weeks, so just bear with me for the next two weeks, okay guys? I'll still post twice a week but I can't really guarantee more than that. Anyways. Let me know what you think... I know I'm evil ;)


	19. Chapter 19

I nudged Harry with all my might, willing him to wake up. He did, and jumped straight out of bed when he got up. "Agh." he said.

"I can explain, Dad." I said, as blood returned to my body. My heart was still beating abnormally fast and I was shaky.

"Good." he said. "Because you're going to."

His words were not too harsh, but a lot sterner than he usually spoke to me. "I-" I didn't really know where to begin, and really wanted to disappear.

"Get dressed." he said. "And meet me in my office in five minutes."

As soon as he shut the door, there were tears in my eyes. I wanted to go away, go far away, from everyone.

"Aparate me out." I said to Harry. "Just get me out of here. I can't do this."

"I'm so stupid. This is all my fault." he said. "But you can't run away from your problems."

I was at my wardrobe, finding something to throw on. "You're a dirty hypocrite, Harry." I told him. "Who are you to tell me not to run away from my problems?" I wasn't really angry at him. I was angry at myself, but it was easier to take it out on him.

"Shh." he said. "Just put some clothes on and let's go downstairs."

I had no idea where he was finding this strength. I really did just want to leave. I wasn't good at confrontation like this. It was a walk of shame, of sorts. Of course, Fi and Miles knew. They wouldn't be up at this hour anyways. But Mum...

...would be so terribly disappointed in me.

Wait, I thought. What were my parents even doing home? They were supposed to still be away! They weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow. I was just so angry and upset.

"I'm going to go down now." he said. "I don't know what we're going to do about this. But... yeah."

He was gone, and I just sat on my bed for a moment. I was half dressed, but couldn't do it. I couldn't find the strength within me to get up, walk down the two sets of stairs to my dad's office, and talk.

I put on my shirt, and did it. I didn't want to. I didn't think I would like what was about to happen. But I had no choice.

I was right about Fiona and Miles still being asleep. There doors weren't open. The kitchen light was off. I wondered where Mum was. Surely, if she was home, she would be making breakfast about now. A big breakfast, with pancakes, and sausage, and eggs...

It was all just weird.

Dad and Harry were in his office. I could hear them talking, but they stopped as soon as I walked in. It was such a strange sight to see, them together, and knowing what happened. Someone had gotten another chair, and I sat in it.

I took a deep breath, wondering who would break the silence first.

"I guess I should have suspected." Dad said. "It was a bit stupid of me not to have."

"Hold on, Dad." I said. "Before we start this, can I ask why you're home?"

"Your mother has a migraine." he said. "She wanted to come home."

I nodded. Mum got migraines when she was stressed out. I wondered why she had been stressing on their vacation. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine. Anyways." he cleared his throat. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two months." I sighed. He looked terribly pained. I hated that I was causing him so much hurting.

"To be honest, I don't know what to do." he said. "I could send a letter right off to Minerva McGonnagall, and you would be fired."

Harry winced. I knew that was absolutely the worst thing that could happen to him right now.

"Please, please don't do that." I begged. "Anything but that."

"I don't think it would do any good, you're right." he sighed. I could tell he was at a loss. "So, what can I do? Can I trust you to not date if I forbid it?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Because, I mean, I could be incredibly stupid about this, and forbid you to be together, and when you return to school next week, you could just disregard that."

"You can trust me." Harry said. "I promise."

"I can trust you?" Dad said, his words deliberate and slow. I wanted to just melt into the floor and slither away. "Really? Because before today I just thought you were her teacher who was concerned about her future enough and had taken a liking to her. I didn't know you were helping her with ulterior motives."

"I-" Harry exhaled. Dad did have a point. I didn't even know what side I was on. Harry's, I supposed. Because I knew we were going to stay together. "You're right." he admitted. "But truly, I was concerned about her before... this happened. Really. Being with her was not one of of my better decisions, and frankly it never should have happened. I never should have let it happen. But you can trust me... now. Please."

I saw them lock eyes for a moment and Dad nodded. "All right." he said. "I'm going to trust you. But I don't give third chances. And I don't want you two dating." he cleared his throat. "in June, once you've graduated and taken your trip, if you still want to date then, well, there's nothing I can do about it."

I nodded. So we had to hide for six more months. That would be hard, yes, but it could work.

"I'm not going to get your mother or siblings involved in this, Rosa." Dad said.

"Miles and Fiona already know." I admitted.

"Ah." he said. He wasn't pleased about that. "Well, your mother doesn't need to know. Especially right now."

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone, but then you need to go." Dad said. He got up, and went into the kitchen. As soon as the door shut, I stood up.

"Well." I sighed. "That's only six months."

Harry stood up as well. "I should go."

I leaned in to hug him and he hugged back. "Please don't leave." I said.

"I have to." he separated from me. "I shouldn't have ever let this happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We're going to pick up right where we were, right?"

"I need to think about stuff." he said. He played with the cuff of his shirt that had the cufflink I had given him in it. "Bye, Rosa."

I reached out for him, but he had aparated away. I had to walk through the kitchen to go to my room, but I felt tears in my eyes. My throat was tensed up. What was I doing?

Dad was in the kitchen. I really didn't want to face him. "Tea, Rosa?" he asked me.

"I hate tea, Dad." I said.

"Right." he said. "Hot chocolate?"

I nodded, and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. He came over and gave me a hug. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Rosa." he said. "It's really what's best for you."

I just nodded, the tears threatening to spill over.

"He never hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head. "Dad, do you really think he would hurt me?" 

He shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure."

I sighed.

~.~

My letter came two days later. It wanted me to come in during the first week of February for an appointment with the Curse Breakers.

I should have been excited. Actually, I was a little excited. But it dug up a lot of dread. Harry wasn't answering my phone calls. Nor my letters. It was excruciating and I was definitely moping.

My family left me alone. Why had I even wanted to come back here? I wondered why, for months, this had been my goal. Now I was here and I was miserable.

I was very happy to get to see Peter when he came to take me back to school. But even there was a conflict, as we had business we hadn't quite taken care of.

"He dumped you?" he asked. "You're rather mopey."

"He didn't dump me." I said. "Not... formally."

I had already told Nina the whole story. It had been awful and I'd shed way too many tears. When I hadn't gotten him to respond to me after a week, I'd given up. I was filled with so many emotions- rage being one of them. I was hurt. But most importantly, I just wanted to be with him again.

~.~

Harry's Point of View:

I was working at my desk in my office. I was recording all the grades from the exams- so I could hand them back when classes resumed in the morning. I was not at dinner. I was, truly, avoiding Rosalin.

I'd managed to avoid her for the last week and a half by dodging phone calls and ignoring letters. But now, when she was only a few floors away, it was much harder.

I was being a coward, I knew it. But I really had to break things of for real with her. She deserved as much. But one part of me thought, maybe, we could stay in this halfway state.

There was a knock on the door to my office, and I swore under my breath. I knew that there were a few hundred people who called this castle home- surely the odds were in my favor that it wasn't her.

"Come in." I called, weakly, and watched for the door to open.

Peter Walker stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked. Peter was a good bloke, pretty much. Other than the fact that he had kissed Rosalin.

Except I wasn't allowed to think like that anymore. He fancied her.

"Sure." I said. He shut the door behind him. "What can I help you with, Peter?"

"Well." he sat down. "I'm here about Rosa."

"Is she okay?" I asked, frozen. I didn't know how much he knew about the whole situation. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"I know that you two are... or were together." he said. I nodded. "And I'm not going to tell anyone, you don't have to worry about anything like that. But she's a little devastated over the fact that you haven't taken her calls in a week and a half and haven't actually broken things off with her."

"Peter, I appreciate your concern but Rosalin can handle herself and it's not really any of your business." I churned out. But really, I was feeling terrible.

"I don't think you understand, Professor." he threw in. "She's probably told you, but I fancy her."

"I'm aware." I told him.

"Just break up with her, please." he said. "Give her a clean break. For one, it's completely inappropriate that you were with her in the first place. On the other hand, I can give her so much more."

"How do you mean?" I asked, sitting up a lit straighter. What did this seventeen year old think he could give her?

"Well, for one, we could actually tell people we were dating. And I could take her to the Winter Ball and Hogsmeade weekends without glamor charms. We'll get a flat in Diagon Alley this summer, something small and modest. We'll date for two more years, and get engaged after her father gives his blessing. I'll be an Auror by then, and she'll be done with her apprenticeship. A year after that we'll have a simple wedding at a my family's home in the countryside. We'll have kids, with her brains and my hair. We won't have to hide anything. Our families will be happy. Doesn't she deserve that? You can't deny her a chance at a real life."

It was a vision- it was what she deserved. Truly.

I sighed. "You're right..." I admitted. "But you better treat her right."

He nodded, and grinned. "I promise."

~.~

The next day, classes began again. Which meant I would have to see her, and I would have to break up with her. I had mixed feelings about it. Part of me wanted to cling to her, blow off Hogwarts, and go hide out somewhere with her. But that part was over shadowed by the want for her to have a good life. I couldn't give her what Peter could. And she deserved a chance a normality.

She came to class, and I couldn't read her emotions. She just looked blank.

I went up to her as she was packing up, and the classroom was nearly empty.

"Hey." she sighed, quietly. I hated what I was going to do to her.

"Can you come by later?" I asked, so quietly she was the only that could hear.

She nodded. No emotions.

I waited for her to return. I ate dinner in my room, and finished unpacking. I was happy to be back here, but hated unpacking. It was so tedious. I moved up to my office at one point, doing school work.

The door opened and she stood there. "Hey, Rosalin." I said, gently.

"Hi." she said. She walked closer to me, but didn't sit down.

"You can sit." I told her. She did, and looked a little alarmed.

"You're going to dump me, aren't you?" she asked. She was smart. I loved that about her. "I noticed you're not wearing my cufflink."

I just nodded. "Yes, I am." I told her. "Is that okay?"

She snorted. "You seriously just asked that?" her eyes were shining with tears. Oh dear, she was going to cry again. She brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed, as the tears spilled over. "No, it's not okay."

"I let it go on too long." I told her. "I was stupid about it. You deserve better, love."

She shook her head. "I don't." she said.

"Please." I begged her. "Just date Peter. He can give you so much more than I ever can."

"You... you two... coordinated this?" she asked, outraged. "That is so sick. I'm not allowing you two to treat me like I'm property like that. If I can't have you, he doesn't get me."

"You're not property!" I tried to save this, but had a feeling I couldn't. She was crying, and I was ignoring my urge to get up and hug her.

"I know one of our clauses was no hard feelings." she sniffled. "But I have to break it. I'm not going to tell anymore people, but I can't promise I'm going to like you."

"That's all right." I told her, but I didn't mean it. In severing this relationship, I was going to lose a very good friend from this. But she would be better without me.

"And... I guess, then, no more tutoring." she said.

"I know you'll be fine on your own." I told her. "Really. You're great. You've improved so much."

"I need to leave." she said. "I can't be here any longer."

She turned and ran away. I buried my head in my arms, and shed a tear.

Author's Note: Do you hate me yet? I sure would. You guys are AWESOME, the amount of people that reviewed the last chapter really made me happy (I'm having a really, really crappy week schoolwise). Repeat? Let me know what you think. I know it's a rough chapter, but there are still a few more chapters left. Thanks, everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

When Peter tried to console me, I blew him off. I was fed up with him, the whole situation really. I stuck with Nina, mostly.

She was a really good friend to me- during this tough time. I'd lost someone who I probably loved, even if I had never told him. And I'd also lost a good friend. I missed our Tuesday and Thursday nights together. I was studying on my own but that wasn't as effective. And I knew it.

And I was miserable. I woke up, did my work, then went back to sleep. Choir was a distraction, but I wanted more. I needed something to fill the gap. Nina was a good friend, but she didn't cut it. She had her own boyfriend now- she'd begun dating Andrew Bonham after Christmas. I knew I should be practicing for my appointment with the Curse Breakers, which was only a few weeks off, but I did not have it in me.

I was most definitely not over Harry. Being near him in class just brought me pain. It was too much. I couldn't tell how he was feeling, but it surely couldn't be good.

I hated this.

~.~

It was a Friday night in the middle of January. Time was passing strangely, lurching and dragging. Effie had left her copy of Witch Weekly out on the floor, and I tripped over it as I came upstairs to get something. I was the only one in the room.

I picked it up because I saw Harry's face on the cover. I flipped it open, and saw a picture of him and Flora Wright. Flora Wright starred in one of the soap opera radio shows the radio played. I believe hers played every Saturday night, and she was pretty famous. They were holding hands and there was even a picture of them as Harry pressed a kiss into her cheek. He smiled a wide smile.

A great rage filled within me. How dare he? This wasn't fair! Why did he get to be happy?

I was so angry that he was happy when I was in here miserable. The Winter Ball was coming up and I was going to have a date. I was going to have a date and I was going to look amazing. I had to make him jealous.

The Winter Ball was a tradition for seventh years, at the end of January. Everyone was going shopping for it tomorrow in Hogsmeade. I had originally thought that I wouldn't go. But now I changed my mind.

~.~

I went shopping with Nina. We got pretty dress robes- hers were a beautiful blue color. She looked great in the bright blue green color.

I was torn between two dresses. One was a lovely emerald color and one was a deep, fuchsia. If I was going towards which one was sexier- it would be the fuchsia one. It was a fitted dress, and flared in a mermaid style. The green one was lower cut, but flared into a wide skirt.

"Are you guys done yet?" Peter asked, coming up behind us. He'd been in the other side of the shop, getting some new dress shoes for the ball. "I'm starving."

I shook my head. "I can't pick which dress." I told him. "Which one do you like?"

"The green one." he said.

I picked up the pink one and bought it. He and Harry were very different, so I figured they would like different dresses. Nina ran off to spend time with Andrew, and Peter and I were left alone.

We went and got lunch. I didn't really want to talk to Peter. I just wanted to go back to the dorms.

"You're so miserable." he observed.

"Thanks?" I questioned. "It's not like I've got a lot to be happy about."

"What are you talking about, Rosa?" He asked. He was almost annoyed. "So what, the bloke you fancy doesn't want to be with you? Yeah, it sucks, but you're moping around like you've got nothing else worth living for. You have a good chance of getting into the highly selective program you want to. You're doing really well this year. You're acting rediculous and I'm sick of it."

"Peter." I groaned. I didn't want to hear this.

"Couldn't you just give me a chance?"he asked. "I mean, really. What is it going to hurt? He's not sitting home moping. Why should you?"

"Because that would just be too damn perfect, wouldn't it?" I asked. "That's what you two had in mind when he broke up with me."

"Rosa..." he groaned. "I can make you happy. I can! I may not be what he is- all dark and mysterious, but- please."

I looked at him. He was no Harry- Peter was muscular, his hair was lighter. He was right about one thing- that Harry wasn't moping and I shouldn't either. I could probably go find another bloke, couldn't I? But it would take a little rejection, I was sure. And I didn't think I could take much rejection right now.

"Fine." I told him, giving up. I sighed. I didn't really want to do this.

"Rosa, you need to think about this- wait, what?"

"Fine." I said. "I'll go out with you."

"Oh." he said, looking a little shocked. "Good."

"But if I want out, I want out." I told him.

"You mean if he decides that he wants to be with you again, you'll dump me."

When he put it like that, I sounded terrible. I just shrugged.

"I talked to him. He's not going to want to be with you again." he said. "So that clause is fine with me."

"Good." I said. He leaned in and kissed me, hard.

It was even better than our first kiss. He was really good with kissing. We only did for a minute, since we were out in public and self conscious. Then he leaned against me and laughed.

I was on an endorphin rush and smiled with him, a small smile. We walked past a shop, and the magazine with Harry and Flora on the cover smiled at me. My smile was gone. "Well, my Mum'll be pleased" I told him.

"Mine as well." he said, grinning.

"But Nina may kill us."

He shook his head ."No, she won't." he said. "She told me to do whatever I could so you would stop being so damn depressed."

I wasn't depressed, truly. Just mopey.

We didn't stay long. We both had work to do.

Life was weird. Nina was really happy for us, I think she was mostly just happy that I wasn't quite as sad as before.

Tuesday, I asked him to do me a favor. "I need someone to duel with." I told him. "Because I need to train for the Curse Breaker meeting."

"Yeah, of course." he said. "Whatever you need."

We got set up in an empty classroom on the third floor. He was a Prefect, so we could be here. And then I wanted him to send a curse at me.

"I can't." he said. "I can't curse you."

"Curse me." I told him. "I can take it."

He sent a bubble charm at me. That was pathetic.

I was so annoyed. "That was so helpful, thanks." I said. "You really think a Curse Breaker would hit me with bubbles? In an evaluation?"

"I'm going to hurt you."

"I've blocked Unforgivables before, Peter. I'm fine." But he would not do it. That was annoying and not helpful. So I gave up. We went back to the Common room.

I was so annoyed about it. Yeah, I was a girl. But I could block spells just as good, if not better than Peter. I was in such a rage about it, but I didn't want to take it out on Peter. I still had time before curfew, so I took a walk.

I walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was glad that my annoyance was a motivation, but once I had gotten to the classroom I was flooded with regret. I hadn't talked to him by myself since we'd broken things off. But I was already here and I really needed this right now.

I knocked on the door, and he called for me to come in. "Rosalin?" he asked, as I came into his office. "What's the matter?"

"Look." I said. "I don't particularly want to be here, but I need your help."

He sat up, and dropped the letter he was reading. "What's wrong?"

"I need someone to duel with." I told him. "To prepare for my meeting with the Curse Breakers in a few weeks."

"You got invited?" he asked. He shook his head. "I kind of forgot about that. Of course you did. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I said. "But unless I get to work, I'll be a laughing stock. And Peter won't send anything more powerful than a bubble charm at me, as if I'm breakable or something."

He stood up and grabbed his wand. "Let's go." he said.

He was hard on me. I was rough too- we hadn't done this since before Christmas. But that was what I needed. He was giving no mercy tonight. But it was frustrating. So much was frustrating.

It was too hard to be around him. My body still ached to be closer to him- I just wanted him to take me in his arms and give me a hug. But I knew he wouldn't. And it was frustrating that he was reading a letter from Flora when I walked in. I had listened to an interview with her on the radio the other day. She was such an airhead. I didn't even know how they were suitable.

"So you and Peter are together now?" he asked.

I sighed, angrily. I didn't want to talk about him, I just wanted to make him jealous.

"And you're dating an airhead." I observed.

"Flora is not an airhead." he said. "She's just..." he sighed, he knew I was correct. "She's very nice."

"And how exactly did you meet "nice" Flora?"

"Dating service." he said. I sent a stinging hex at him, and he only narrowly missed it. I was a little disappointed.

"So Ron and Hermione think that she's the one you were dating?" I asked. I laughed bitterly. This was so messed up.

All of a sudden, Professor Slughorn ran into the classroom. Harry disarmed me. He was wheezing, as if he had run all the way up here from the dungeon. 

"What's the matter, Horace?" Harry asked.

"You're needed in the Great Hall." he panted. "Something terrible has happened in England."

"Go back to your dorm, Rosalin." he told me.

I nodded, and reclaimed my wand. As we all walked into the corridor, I could hear Headmistress McGonnagall's voice booming out through the castle.

"All students are to return to their House Common rooms at once." she said. I looked down at my watch- there was still half an hour until curfew. "Prefects should await further instruction."

I walked a little bit faster back to the dorms. The Common Room was full of people, but I found Peter and Nina on one of the couches. Peter scooted over, and wrapped an arm around me. "I'm glad you're back." he said. "The library must have been chaotic."

I just shrugged. I was glad he thought I'd gone to the library. I wasn't sure what his feelings would be about Harry and I spending any time alone together.

As more people came in, someone went to get a radio. They were going to try and tune in and find out what was going on.

"I hear Slughorn say something about England." I said. Troy, one of the fifth years, was at the radio, dialing in and out. The prefects had ushered the younger ones up into their dorms. Some of the first years were a little spooked.

It was too hard to get reception here, so it was twenty minutes before Troy had managed to get reception.

"_We're receiving word that Gambon, a small village in northern England was attacked today. The town has a population of about one hundred witches and wizards. An inn and attached restaurant was caused severe damage by an explosive potion, the exact contents of which we are unknown. It is also unknown if there were any deaths. Information is still coming in. Please stay tuned."_

The anonymous, clipped voice was quiet, and so was the Common Room. Everyone was afraid. Tension rose, and I just buried my head in Peter's shoulder.

About half an hour later, the radio crackled and the voice returned.

"_There is now one confirmed death in the Gambon explosion. Ninety three year old Nim Plympton, a bar maid at the Golden Fish Inn and Restaurant, was found dead amidst the rubble. We will now take a moment of silence to remember this tragic loss." _Not one of us spoke for the minute long pause. _"Six other patrons are being treated for injuries, but all are expected to be all right. The Aurors are on the scene now, collecting evidence to see what or who is responsible for this. Meanwhile, the citizens of Great Britain are warned to stay inside, lock their doors, and maintain constant awareness of their surroundings. Please stay tuned."_

It was getting late, but I don't think anyone wanted to go to bed. We were all awake. Nina wanted to talk to Andrew, but couldn't. He was across the castle in the Gryffindor Common Room, probably itching the same way she was.

I fell asleep for awhile, right on Peter. When I woke up, it was after midnight. Some people had fallen asleep on the floor. We knew that the attack had been far away from us, but we were worried. They didn't know who had done it- and that was the scary part. Were we being attacked by a new generation of Death Eaters?

"Go back to sleep, Rosa." he urged, kissing me. "I'll wake you if the radio goes back on or anything exciting happens."

I nodded, and did. I hoped he would get some sleep too, but he knew how to manage himself. The next time I woke up, it was light out.

Professor Flitwick had walked into the Common Room, and people had started to get up off the floor.

"How long did it take you to figure out the radio?" He asked, almost proud of us. We were smart and cunning.

Troy stood up. "About forty minutes." he said.

"I don't think I'm too biased to award forty points then." he said. "Anyways. You know the news. The other students were not as clever, and I am sure there will be gossip. You will be informed of the situation in your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes today."

~.~

Tensions were high at school that day, but the teachers were watching us like hawks. Finally, when we got to D.A.D.A., we got to actually talk about it.

But what he said was pretty much everything I heard on the radio last night. It was pretty boring. The Aurors were now convinced it was a one time thing and would not happen again. I didn't really think so, but that was what they wanted us to believe. I was going to be a Curse Breaker. I questioned things.

After class, he came up to me. "Tomorrow night?" he asked. "For practicing?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

"And maybe Saturday?"

"Saturday is the Winter Ball." I told him.

"Ahh, right. Of course. Well, we can figure out another day." he said.

I was confused, and tired, so I went straight to my dorm to take a nap.

Author's Note: Well, sort of a lot happens in this chapter. What do you all think? Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School is just SO crazy right now. I'm out on Friday, thankfully, and then I'll probably spend all of my time finishing up this story and beginning the next one. I already know what I'm writing next, so that is good. Probably 5 more chapters of this story. I think 25 is a good number. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing- you guys really keep me going when it's late and I'm tired and I just want to go to bed instead of write. So thanks. Let me know what you think.

~.~

Also, a question. Someone in the last chapter reviewed (albeit rudely) that they did not like how I switch the point of view sometimes. I think it's good to get into other characters' heads once in awhile. What are your thoughts?


	21. Chapter 21

I got a letter from my Dad. He pleaded with me to remain very careful any time I set foot outside the castle. I knew it wouldn't take a lot for him to pull me out of school. If they attacked Hogsmeade or the school, I knew I was gone.

But there hadn't been anymore attacks, so after a few days, things let up. All the seventh years were excited for the Winter Ball. Homework was light on this rare weekend, to give us time to enjoy the festivities.

It began at seven o'clock on Saturday, which meant most of Saturday afternoon was spent getting ready. I spent the morning with the Choir. We had already begun work for our Spring Concert, just before Easter Break. I couldn't believe it was my last Spring Concert at Hogwarts. It didn't seem real.

I couldn't believe we were so close to the end.

"Almost ready?" Nina asked. She was all dressed up and ready to meet Andrew. She had straightened her hair, and it was long and flowing past her shoulders. Her dress was a nice, royal blue color, with a more green blue shimmering in it's fabric. The shape was nice too- it was a halter, with a flared skirt. She looked really nice.

I looked in my mirror. My hair was curled, and some of it was pinned up. But I looked good. My dress was really nice on me- it hugged my curves. I wondered if it would make Harry jealous.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Effie and Sage were still getting ready when we went downstairs. Peter was waiting for me with a corsage, a beautiful rose that matched my dress.

"You look beautiful." he said, pressing a kiss onto my cheek. While he was no replacement for Harry, he was treating me very well. Better than I deserved.

"Thanks." I told him. A few of the younger kids stared longingly at our beautiful gowns. It would be their turn soon enough.

Andrew met us outside the Common Room, with a flower for Nina. They made a cute couple. They had such a typical romance, too, that it was sort of nice to hear about from Nina.

We walked down to the Great Hall. Peter was holding my hand. I admired some of the other gowns as we got closer to the hall. It looked like the Slytherins' dresses were the most ornate, though a few of them were a little too low cut. The Hufflepuff girls had some strange choices, but they all looked pretty. In their own way.

Dinner was served, and it was delicious. School cooking spoiled us. It was fun to see everyone dressed up. We got to get our pictures taken as couples. I bought an extra copy to send home to my Mum. She would be pleased, really happy for me. I knew the picture would go on the mantle at home.

After dinner was cleared away, it was time for dancing. While the band they got wasn't really that great, they were fine. They did a few covers of The Weird Sisters, and I cringed the whole time. Terrible covers. But other than that, they were a good band, and in the end it really didn't matter what they were playing, we would dance anyways.

I didn't see Harry there, at all, which was really concerning to me. On one level, I had wanted to show off and hoped to inspire some jealousy. On the other hand- where was he? He had been at lunch earlier. And now he wasn't here.

I got bored with the dance after eleven o'clock. We wandered out. We had both had a few cups of the punch- which I was pretty sure had been spiked by someone. We were nearly all legal by now anyways. Only two or three people remained underaged.

I had a feeling we would probably go find a tapestry or empty classroom and snog a bit. We got to the third floor and He pulled me to the left. I followed him into the little closet, and he kissed me.

Kissing him was a very nice distraction. He was a better kisser than Harry, but when we were like this, shoved into a tiny space, in the dark and musty closet, I could almost pretend...

His hand went down to my waist and pulled me to him. There was a deep, driven lust between us tonight. Part of me vastly wanted to give in to it.

But I knew we would not. I sighed, and continued to kiss him.

The door flew open, and Harry was standing there with his wand. I could smell the overwhelming scent of alcohol.

Harry's Point of View:

I was avoiding the dance because I knew it would dig up some ugly emotions within me. I had stayed in my room, and somehow I'd found a bottle of firewhiskey. It was tempting, and I'd given in.

I'd talked to Flora earlier, trying to distract myself. But she was tipsy herself. She'd gone out for drinks with her coworkers after filming a radio segment. Though really, she was just more obnoxious when she was drunk. She never was really smart.

I found myself still caring, desperately for Rosalin. And she had gone off and gotten together with Peter. Which was what I wanted, but at the same time, so terrible. She'd seemed so happy any time I saw them together. I couldn't tell if it was real or just a front to make me jealous. I didn't think she was above that.

But I absolutely couldn't be with her right now. I had promised her father and I wouldn't break that promise. So I had stowed away to my room to sulk.

I needed a snack, though, and I was out of food in my rooms. I had to go to the kitchen to get it. I walked down the hallway, and stopped when I heard some noise.

I figured I might run into a few seventh years who were a little affectionate after the dance. I opened the door slowly. I would just chastise them and send them on their way.

I put up my wand, to light the closet. Rosalin and Peter were in there. Rosalin's lipstick was smudged about his face, and her hair had been dismantled by his hands. But she still looked great- her dress was a dark pink color and really followed her figure.

Insane jealousy flared within me, that they were so much in love.

Her face was full of shock and maybe anger when she saw me. "What?" she asked, getting closer to Peter. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Go back to your dorm." I said. I wasn't sure what else I could say to her. I was taking the stern approach.

"Leave me alone." she said, but she turned to leave, stomping away in her beautiful dress. It was very fitted through her arse, then flared out.

She was ahead of Peter, and he turned to me. "She's my girl now." he said, and turned to run after her.

~.~

Rosa's Point of View:

The Ball was not as good as I thought it would be. I had fun, I guessed. Mum had written me, thanking me for the picture of Peter and myself. She was very happy for us and couldn't wait to tell us in person, when we returned home for Easter in a few weeks.

But first I had to worry about my meeting with the Curse Breakers. I was tutoring Delly, a fourth year, in the library on Wednesday. It was exactly ten days until my meeting.

Then, all of a sudden, it was quiet. We could hear Headmistress McGonnagall's voice. "All students are to return to their Common Rooms immediately."

There was a more panicked air today. We knew what had happened last time- had it happened again? Had there been another attack?

Delly went one way and I went the other as we returned to our Common Rooms. It was the same time in the evening as last week, and eight days later.

Troy was waiting in the Common Room. He already had his radio out, and he was dialing. We all knew it would be too early to find any good information, if there had been another attack.

Peter was late to come in- he had been practicing for a Potions test with some people in his class and they'd been in the dungeons. I was actually happy to see him.

"Hey, Rosalin." he said, squeezing me in a hug. "Any idea what happened?"

I shook my head. We took a seat on the loveseat, right by the fire. Nina had come back and went upstairs. I knew she would be back in a few minutes, so I left room for her on the end of the couch.

She had just gone to get a blanket. I fell asleep on Peter while we waited. It had been a long week. I'd spent a lot of time with Harry yesterday, dueling. He was being merciless. In a way, it was good, but in another way, it was very cruel. I was sore and tired today.

It took two hours, but Peter woke me up. Troy had managed to tune in the radio.

There had been two more attacks. On the same night. We were all stunned into silence. I knew I would not sleep again tonight.

The attacks were no where near us, thankfully, but they had been worse this time. They were in England. One of them was not all that far from my house. Magical villages were being targets, so I knew I was safe, but my heart hurt for the people who were not so lucky.

There were more deaths. Four, so far, and it hadn't been that long. Who was doing this? The Aurors had thought it was a freak occurrence. This was no freak occurrence, this was on purpose. There was some sort of wizard terrorism going on out there. And it needed to be stopped, fast.

Peter wrapped an arm around me tighter. "They'll figure it out." he said.

"I hope so." I said. "I don't want Dad to freak out."

"How does he feel?" Peter asked.

"He just wants me to be safe." I said. "And if I'm not safe here, he will pull me out."

"That would be terrible." he said. "Not only would I miss you terribly" he pressed a kiss into my face, "But how would Gringotts take that?"

I shrugged. "Let's just hope this is the last attack and nothing else happens." I said.

He nodded. "I hope."

We all stayed in the Common Room for the night. It was nerve wracking. Tension was still high. We were all exceptionally anxious.

Morning came at the slowest pace ever. I wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Classes tomorrow would be terrible, we were all going to be zombies.

Around six in the morning, it was announced that classes were canceled for the day. We were only allowed to leave the Common Room to go to the Great Hall to eat unless we were accompanied by a Prefect or a teacher.

Peter got up and stretched. "Want to go get breakfast?" he asked me. Nina had nodded off. I nodded.

We were some of the first people down there. It was eery and unsettling. I ate breakfast, but it didn't taste right. Everything was off.

They announced that we would receive mail after it had been gone through and checked. Apparently, now we no longer had the luxury of privacy. Which was ridiculous, as we hadn't been the ones blowing things up, but I wasn't going to argue.

Around ten we got our mail. Dad had written another letter asking me if I thought I was safe there. Obviously I was going to say yes. Why would I say no?

I wrote back a response really quick, and attached it to the same owl. I knew I definitely wouldn't be allowed to go out to the Owlery today.

Around dinner time they declared it was safe again for us to leave the Common Room. Most of the younger students were glad for the day off from classes, but I was just worried. I wanted the Aurors to figure out who was behind this and throw their arses into Azkaban.

As we were leaving dinner, Harry stopped me in the hall. I had been putting up my super and happy in love face, because I thought he had been at dinner.

"Can I speak to you?" he asked.

I could tell Peter was annoyed, but I followed Harry upstairs. We went to his office. I missed this place. I wondered where Rex was.

"Hi." I finally said. Things were so weird between us. I was kind of upset. Even if we were more than friends before we broke up, we were still friends. And I missed him as my friend.

"Hello, Rosalin." he said, sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose "How are you?"

"A bit tired to be honest." I admitted. I'd slept for some of this morning, but I was really looking forward to going to bed.

"I think we all are." he said. "Anyways. I just wanted to let you know that they asked me to accompany you to Gringotts next Saturday for your meeting."

"Oh." I said. Originally I was going to go alone. This must have been because of all the crazy things that had been happening lately. "I'm sorry you have to give up your Saturday."

"I don't mind." he said. "I do want you to succeed. But you're... all right with it?" 

I nodded. It was hard to spend time together this close- and I knew it would be even worse next week when I would be nerve wracked and anxious, but I would soldier on. "Yeah." I said.

"You're all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay. And with Peter and all."

"Fine." I repeated. "How's Flora?"

He grunted. "You know."

I laughed a little. "I think that we're both miserable." I pointed out.

He shrugged again, but a few seconds later, nodded. "Yeah." he said.

Success was achieved. He admitted he was unhappy. I left feeling a little better.

But Peter wasn't so happy. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"He's escorting me to Gringotts next week." I told him. I had never told Peter that he was helping me prepare for the meeting. He thought I went to the library and locked up in the stacks. "Because of all the attacks, you know. They don't want me to go alone."

"Ah, that's a good idea." He nodded.

Author's Note: Little bit of a shorter chapter today, by about 200 words. Sorry, guys... Also, I explained the ending to a friend of mine today and she thinks I am very mean. :( I want to apologize for the typos recently. I'm working on it. I think I caught all the ones for this chapter. I'm getting a beta for the next story (which I will start this weekend!). Anyways, you all rock. The amount of reviews I'm getting keeps me moving. Keep it up! Let me know what you think! Oh, and I updated my website (you can go to my profile for a link- click on my homepage) with the gowns from this chapter. Go take a look!


	22. Chapter 22

It was early in the morning of the day I was going to Gringotts. There had been another attack last night. I was unsure if I was still going to Gringotts, but I had showered and gotten dressed anyways.

I fastened my hair into a braid so it would be secure. Then I put on pants and a sweater. I didn't know what I would be doing today but I figured that was pretty sturdy.

I was supposed to be there at nine, but was ready by eight. I sat on the couch in the Common Room with Peter. My stomach was growling, but I wasn't sure if I should eat. The Great Hall wasn't open, but I had food from Mum upstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asked.

I shrugged. "I'll feel better when I know I'm actually going today." I said. "I don't want to be anxious for nothing."

"I don't like that he's escorting you." he said. That was my biggest source of hate towards Peter. He was jealous.

A few minutes later, Harry and Professor Flitwick came in. "Am I still going?" I asked.

"I spoke to Gringotts this morning." Professor Flitwick said slowly. "And they seem to think that there is no reason you could not go today."

I nodded. It was good to just get it over with, then. I stood up and fastened my cloak on. "Good luck." Peter and Nina said. Peter squeezed my hand one more time, and I followed my Professors out.

Absolute silence filled my ears. No one was out of their Common Rooms. Even the portraits were quiet today. We were getting a walk to the gate.

"We're going to aparate." Harry said to me. "We're not sure how aparition conditions are doing at the moment, but it's safer than a port key. And Flooing is at an emergencies only warning."

I nodded. "All right." As soon as we got outside, it was freezing. It had snowed last night, and I could see my breath in the air. I pulled my cloak tighter around me. The grounds were beautiful and it seemed almost cruel that we weren't allowed outside to enjoy.

When we reached the aparition point, Flitwick stopped. "Good luck today, Miss King." he said. "You are bringing much honor to the House of Ravenclaw."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor." I said. Harry offered me his arm. I placed my hand on it, and he Side-Along aparated me to Diagon Alley.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, when we landed in the Leaky Cauldron. There were only a few people in the bar, eating breakfast.

I thought about it longer. It was much easier to talk to Harry than Peter. I knew that was wrong- I was talking to an ex, here. And I missed him terribly. I wanted to lean over and kiss him. "Yes." I admitted, answering his question. "I think I would be less nervous if last night hadn't happened. It's very unsettling."

"Very." he agreed. We walked towards Gringotts. He had a hat on, so I don't think he was easily recognized. There weren't that many people out this early anyways. "You will do fine."

"Thanks." I said. I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I didn't confirm or deny.

"We have time to stop in that cafe and get you a muffin or something." he said, steering us towards the cafe.

"I don't have any money." I told him.

"I can afford to buy you a muffin." he said, leading me towards the cafe. It was almost a blessing that no one was out today. We didn't look so strange now.

I picked at the cranberry muffin, as I wasn't so sure that eating was a good idea. I was really nervous. "Eat, Rosalin." he said. But he was concerned, he was tender. It was very sweet. "You will be fine."

I finished the top of the muffin, and was done. We had about fifteen minutes to be at Gringotts. When we got to the front door, we stood there for a second. I was still early.

"I think you will do better than you're expecting." he said. "You're great at this."

"Thank you." I said, blushing a little.

He just nodded. His hands were wedged deep into his pockets, he didn't have gloves. "Well." he said. "This is the part where I leave you."

"Ahh." I said. I was a little nervous as to how I could do this without him. "Well, thank you."

"I won't be far." he said. "And I'll come to collect you when you're done. Good luck." He squeezed my arm and I walked up the stairs.

I was the only person inside. I went up to the front desk, and told the Goblin who I was and why I was there.

"Take a seat." he droned. "Someone will be with you shortly."

I took a seat, and waited.

It was ten past nine by the time that Bill Weasley came through the doors to collect me. "Good morning, Rosalin." he said.

"Hello." I said.

"Sorry we're running a bit late this morning... Things are not... as they usually are." he said. They were probably ramping up security because of the attacks last night. "But come on back. Raymond Summerbee, the Head of Recruitment, is ready for you."

"All right." I said.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Not terribly." I admitted.

"Good." he said, sounding pleased. "It's really nothing to be worried about. If you couldn't handle what you're about to be faced with, you really shouldn't be here at all."

That was a very scary statement, but it was true. I knew it. And I knew I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it. Harry believed in me, and deep down, I began to believe as well.

Gringotts was beautiful behind the scenes. Lots of marble and gold. Obviously it was wizard doing. The goblins weren't in to such extravagances.

I got to an office, and Bill knocked on the door. It opened, and Raymond Summerbee was behind it. He was somewhat of a legend for the work he had done in Egypt. I'd done a good amount of reading on it.

"Ahh, hello." he said. He offered his hand for me to shake. "Raymond Summerbee."

I gave a firm handshake back. "Rosalin King." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said. "Thanks, Weasley."

Bill nodded, and sort of disappeared. We sat down in Mr. Summerbee's office. I was nervous, but was doing a really good job at hiding it. I thought.

"How are you this morning, Miss King?"

"Well." I answered. "Thank you . Yourself?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, the events of recent time are rather unsettling."

"I agree." I said. "They are scary."

"But, we must pursue onwards." he said. "Are you excited for this?"

"A bit." I said, honestly. "Nervous too."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "You're the third person we've done and you look the least nervous. You haven't thrown up yet."

I laughed. I couldn't believe someone had actually done that.

He stood up. "And let me tell you, Miss King, never once has a prospective who's tossed his breakfast gotten an acceptance letter."

I nodded. Was he saying that the competition was really only down to four people vying for three positions now? I hoped so.

"Well, I'll explain what you will be doing today as we head down." he said. We got into a car and headed downwards. "Well, first, we will present you with a vault. This will be a real vault- it's not a set up from us or anything. I will be there to supervise, but you will be on your own with trying to unlock it and protect yourself from any damage the wards may try to inflict upon you. You will have two hours to do as much as you can. You're not expected to finish."

I followed him down a passage. It was cold down here, I should have dressed warmer. The fault, 274028, was down pretty far. The door was simple, but I knew the charms wouldn't be.

First, I cast a ward revealing charm. It showed there were about six layers of wards. I got to work.

It was intense. The first layer was deceptively easy and knew how to make itself invisible. That was annoying.

The second layer was really easy, but the third layer took my awhile. I was at the third layer one hour in. It was taking a lot of magic and a lot of energy.

By the end of the second hour, I was in the middle of the fifth layer. Raymond called time, and I lowered my wand. I was just a little out of breath. I really wanted to finish it.

"Impressive." he said. "That was a very good job."

"Thanks." I said. My arm was cramping now, from the tight grip I had had around my wand. I flexed my hand.

"Ah, yes." he said. "Your hand will cramp. It's probably not used to being tensed for that long. Why don't we head on up?"

I followed him. When we reached the ground level, my eyes stung. It was so bright up here now. I looked at the clock- it was nearly noon. I couldn't believe that much time had passed.

"We'll get lunch and then move on to the second half." he said. We went into the small, employee cafeteria. I was able to get a sandwich, and we moved towards a table. There were probably ten other Curse Breakers there already. Only two were women. That was something I noticed today- there weren't that many girls here.

One of the women introduced herself to me. Susana Delaney was her name.

"There aren't many of us here." she said. "But the ones who come for a meeting are rarely ever turned down. What house are you?"

"Ravenclaw." I said.

"Ahh." she nodded. "They usually are. I'm a Gryffindor myself, but y'know... Ravenclaws aren't that bad."

I smiled. "Thanks."

It was interesting talking to Susana. She was quirky and funny, and I hoped next year, I would be at this table eating lunch with them.

He didn't give me long to eat, though. It was down one level this time.

"Dueling isn't something we do a lot. But it is very crucial to what we do." he said. "We need quick response time and have to think on our feet."

I nodded.

"I'm going to be tough on you." he said. "But if you do get hurt, we have the resources to heal you."

I braced myself. He was probably a better dueler than Harry.

The first curse he sent at me was a stinging hex, which I blocked. It was not that hard. I did have to stay on my toes, but it was about fifteen minutes before I was hit with anything. A stupid swelling curse. It just glazed my sweater. I'd managed to block an Unforgivable, but I couldn't get the swelling hex. I was frustrated with myself.

"Enough." he said. "That was good."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Does your arm require healing?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It just skimmed me." I told him. "I'll be fine."

"You're hardy. Good." he said. I was unsure of how it went. I thought good- fifteen minutes at that intensity was respectable, I thought. But I really hoped I would not have to do anything else today. I was wiped and my arm ached. I followed him up to his office. "Well, I'd say that was a very successful meeting."

"Thank you." I said.

"But, unfortunately, I can't give much more information that that." he said. "But you will get a letter the first day of March."

I nodded. "Great."

I went out to the lobby. A few people were in the bank, but they were quiet and kept to themselves. In the waiting room where I had been before, Harry was talking to Bill. I walked up to them, hoping I wasn't interrupting anything super important.

"Maybe you and Flora could come to one of Mum's Sunday dinners sometime... I'm sure she would love that."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe." he said. He looked towards me. "How'd it go?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "Well, they haven't rejected me yet." I said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure you did well." Bill said, chuckling. "It was nice to see you, Harry."

I just wanted to go home.

"Is the Floo open, yet?"

Bill nodded. "Us and the Ministry hardly ever shut down. Feel free to Floo."

Flooing would take less energy. I was supportive of the idea. We went in the Floo, and went back to his office. I held my arm, because it was beginning to bother me a lot.

We stood there. "Do you want to talk about the meeting?" he asked.

I just blinked at him. I was overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Rosalin?" he asked. "Are you all right? Why are you holding your arm?"

"I'm sorry." I said. He tugged my sleeve up and saw my arm was all swollen and red. He touched it and it was warm, so he said a quick healing charm.

Harry's Point of View:

She was obviously in pain from her arm. She looked listless, it was a little bit worrying. I healed her, and made her come with me to my rooms. I made hot chocolate while she sat on the couch.

"No firewhiskey this time, right?" she asked, by the time I returned to the couch. I could tell she was feeling better if she was joking with me.

"No." I said. "I'm out." And I was. I had drunk it all last weekend, stupidly.

"It's better that way, sometimes." she said. She was still quiet, but I figured that might be because she felt awkward.

I didn't want to make her feel awkward, but I was enjoying her presence. I missed her so much. "I miss you." I told her.

She caught me in the eye, and smiled a small, sad smile. "I miss you too." she said, quietly.

"Even though you're with Peter?" I asked. A spark of hope had ignited within me.

She nodded. "I don't love him." she admitted. "He treats me well, but I don't love him."

Some wonderful push within me told me to lean across the couch and kiss her. So I did.

Author's Note: Yeah :) What do you guys think? I'm a little evil. I know. Also, if anyone is interested, I put the description for my new story in the "Stories" tab of my website (link on my profile under homepage). Thanks for all the support! Thanks for the review! I should update again on Tuesday since I'm on break now.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry's Point of View:

She was a little shocked, I could tell. But she returned the kiss with passion. Soon, she was in my lap.

"I miss you so much." she gasped. Tears were in her eyes, from emotion, but she didn't cry. "I don't love Peter. I've only been dating him to try and make you jealous."

"It worked." I said, kissing her neck."I've no idea why I date Flora."

She chuckled. "Because she's nice to look at." she mused. She felt so right here, so familiar.

I kissed her on the lips, and then turned my face away. "What are we going to do?" I asked. She rested her head on my chest.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"I mean, I promised your Dad." Godric, I'd forgotten all about that.

"I know." she said. "But don't you dare tell me to go back to my Common Room now. Do not just use me because you felt lonely."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I won't do that."

"Let's just do it in secret again." she prompted. "Please?"

"But that didn't work out so well the first time." I told her.

"I won't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone." she said, moving back towards kissing my neck. "Problem solved."

"But we've both got... attachments."

"So?" she asked, cheekily.

She was so carefree with this. I just kissed her, and let myself be happy. We would figure everything out as it came.

~.~

Rosalin's Point of View:

I was walking on sunshine. I was exhausted, but I felt good. Harry wanted to walk me back to my dorm because we didn't know what the protocol was right now. Once we got to the door, we stopped. We couldn't actually kiss, because people could be watching. But nothing else was done.

I didn't even really want to leave him. But I did. I went through the passageway. Peter saw me from where he was sitting on the couch, and got up to give me a hug. "Hey." he said, holding me tightly.

It felt wrong, but I went along with it. Was I a terrible person? I thought maybe.

"Hi." I said.

"How did it go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think it went well." I said. I yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"What did they have you do?"

I shook my head. "All sorts of stuff. Dueling, I had to try and open a vault."

"And you did it?"

I nodded. "Well, most of it. But they weren't expecting me to break through."

"That's great." he said. "Want to take a walk?"

I thought about it for a moment. No, I didn't. I wanted to go upstairs, take a hot bath, and go to bed. It was after dinner time, already. "Have we been granted freedom again?"

He nodded. 'Yeah."

"Peter..." I groaned. "I'm exhausted."

""Please?" he asked. "Just for a few minutes."

"Fine." I said. He really wanted to take a walk. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we went out. He led me up, to one of the towers. The night was dark, but the moon was nearly full and the starts twinkled brightly.

"I'm so proud of you." he said, kissing me. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He held it up for me to see.

It was a Fittleworth necklace. Girls were going crazy for these and they were kind of expensive. They were supposed to change color based on your emotions.

"It's beautiful." I told him. He lifted up my hair and fastened the necklace.

"You're beautiful." he said, smiling. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Rosa."

"Oh, Peter..." I said, apprehensive. I was a terrible person. Absolutely terrible. If I had an ounce of goodness in me, I would never have done this to him.

"I know." he said. "It's going to take you more time than I need to fall in love. But I will wait for you."

He hugged me and pulled me tight. "You wanted to go back, right?" he asked. "You look tired."

I just nodded. He took my arm and led me down.

The whole time, I was preoccupied with how far I had let everything fall.

This was quickly becoming the year that I destroyed everything.

~.~

I woke up early the next morning. I needed to talk to Harry, so I went, quietly, to his rooms. He was still in bed, mostly asleep.

I crawled in next to him. "Good morning." he groaned, as I perched my chin on his shoulder.

"Hello." I said. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"You smell like Peter." he mentioned. "Cologne."

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'm in a terrible place." I told him.

He opened his eyes. "What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath. "I... feel bad about the whole situation with Peter."

He sighed. "I'm going to get breakfast from the kitchen. We'll talk about the situation over muffins, okay?"

I nodded, and burrowed further into him warm blankets.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere."

I just yawned, and pulled the blanket over my head.

I was nearly asleep when there was a loud noise in the living room area. Someone was coming through the Floo.

Crap! I thought. The only people that had access to his Floo were Ron and Hermione. I completely buried myself in the blankets, hoping they wouldn't come in.

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Harry?"

My heart was beating rapidly as I prayed they would not come in here. There was a knock on the door. "Harry? Mate?" it was Ron's voice now.

I couldn't even breath. The door opened. "Have you been drinking again?" Ron asked. Hermione came into the bedroom too, but I was still covered by blankets. He pulled the blanket over my head, and they screamed.

I pulled the blanket over my head again, wishing I could disappear.

"Rosalin King?" Hermione asked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Did you sneak into his quarters?" Ron asked, he used my arm to pull me up.

"Get off of me!" I said.

"Ron, don't-" Hermione said. I knew I would have a bruise from his grip on my arm.

"Let go of me!" I said. I managed to claw his arm with my other hand.

"Oy!" Hermione said. She raised her wand and petrified me.

I fell to the floor with a thud, unable to move any more. I prayed Harry returned quickly.

The door opened, and he bound down the stairs. "What the hell?" he asked, seeing me on the floor.

"There was a student in your bed!" Ron said.

"Finite Incantatem." Harry said, and I was free from the bind. He helped me up. "I know."

"Are you two together?" Hermione asked, looking quickly between us. I was blushing hard... I was just confused and a mess.

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "Yeah." he said.

"That's messed up." Ron said. "That's really, really fucked up."

I just blinked.

"What about Flora?" Hermione asked. "Weren't you two photographed together last weekend? How long has this been going on? Ron is right, this shouldn't be happening."

"Flora is an airhead." Harry announced. "We're technically together still but I know she's been out with other guys... this has been going on for..." he looked to me. "Well, awhile."

"Did you actually go out with Dahlia?" Hermione asked, looking cross. I hated this. I could feel them staring at me and judging me and thinking I was wrong.

"Twice." Harry said, nodding. "But she drank a lot. I really don't need that, do you think?"

"No, you don't." Hermione agreed. "But if another teacher finds out about this- you can be fired! And Rosalin, you could get expelled."

"I know." I said, speaking for the first time. "Believe me."

"And you still want to do this?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Believe it or not, underneath all the struggle, being with Rosalin makes me happy." he said, pressing a kiss into my hair. I smiled at him.

"I'm not supporting this." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"I..." Hermione looked torn. "It's just wrong. There are hundreds of lovely women in the dating service."

"I'm sure there are." Harry said. "But I don't want to date any of them."

"Harry." Hermione whined.

"I don't care if you don't support it. Believe me, you're not the only ones." Harry said. "But I am happy, isn't that enough?"

They didn't answer.

"All right." he said, nodding. "Rosalin, why don't you go. We'll talk later."

I nodded, and made my way out. I felt bad that I was driving everyone apart. I knew the situation with Peter was on borrowed time. He was a smart boy, and eventually would figure it out.

And splitting Harry apart from his friends seemed cruel, especially after all they had been through. I knew that if I broke up with Harry, that would fix nearly everyone's lives.

But I couldn't. Because I was a very, very selfish person.

~.~

I spent the day working. First I did some homework that I had been neglecting in preparation for the meeting. And then I wrote to my family.

It had been far too long since I'd done that.

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Things have been crazy. I had my meeting with the Curse Breakers yesterday. I think it went very well. Just three more weeks until I find out if I made it!_

_The attacks have been scary, but we're very safe up here. I'm not afraid. Please don't worry yourself. _

_I hope Fiona and Miles are well. By now, Miles must have gotten into more schools, right? Tell them I would love to hear from them. _

_I am tired. I can't wait to return home for Easter. I think I will spend the whole time either asleep or hanging out with my family._

_Love, Rosalin_

I was able to talk to Harry later. Ron and Hermione hadn't stayed long. When I brought up the fact that I was driving their friendships apart, he didn't seem to care.

"Sometimes..." I said. "I think it would be easier if I just disappeared." I admitted.

"Don't say that." he told me. "It wouldn't help anything."

"Yes it would." I explained. "You could have your friendships back. I wouldn't have to break Peter's heart."

"So you just want to do it to be a coward." he accused.

He was right. "Yes." I said. "I'm a terrible person. Why not add coward to that list?"

He shook his head. "You're not a terrible person." he said, kissing me.

I got a letter back two days later from my dad.

_Dear Rosalin,_

_I am seriously considering pulling you out of Hogwarts. I realize Hogwarts is going their best to keep you safe, but you are safer in a Muggle community. The only thing stopping me is that it is your last year and you need the rest of your grades for a Curse Breaker job. We will discuss it more over Easter break. _

_I'm glad to hear the meeting with the Curse Breakers went well. I'm very proud of you, Rosalin. Let us know as soon as you find out. _

_Fiona and Miles have been busy as well. I have reminded them to write you and update you on what they have been doing._

_Easter is only three weeks away now. You get the whole week off. Your mother asked me to tell you she would like to invite Peter over to dinner one night. Please ask him what day is good for him. _

_Hope you are well. _

_Love, Dad._

And Mum had sent some cookies.

The letter troubled me a lot. I was really worried. He could not pull me out of school right now. I carried the letter around in my pocket.

"You look..." Peter was unsure. "Worried."

I nodded. "Dad is considering taking me out." I said. "He thinks that I will be safe in a Muggle community."

His face fell. "When is he going to decide?" he asked.

"We're talking about it over Easter." I said.

He nodded, and went back to picking at his dinner. A few minutes later he turned to me. "It might be safer." he said.

"Peter!" I said, angry he was now siding with Dad.

"What?" he asked. "I know that's not what you want to hear but it's true."

"I am perfectly safe here!" I told him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I was very, very annoyed with him. He was being absolutely ridiculous.

I told Harry that night about what Peter has said and my Dad's letter.

"The attacks are no where near here, and whoever is in charge of them is not getting anywhere near the castle. You're safer here than anywhere. Do you want me to write your dad?"

I shook my head. "He still thinks I'm not even talking to you outside of class." I told him. "I don't want any questioning to come up."

He nodded. "Can I read the letter?"

I nodded and handed it to him.

"Is Peter going to go over your house?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. "I don't really know when I should break up with him." Ideally, I should have done it weeks ago. "Waiting till the summer seems kind of mean. But then... like, we have our trip across Europe in June."

He sighed. "I think you're just going to have to take it as it comes." he said.

I nodded.

The next Saturday was supposed to be a Hogsmeade Saturday. That was quickly cancelled after an attack was reported.

We were locked up inside all day. The Ravenclaw House decided to have a Chess tournament to help pass the time.

The Aurors still had no idea who was behind it. Every time they thought they had a lead, it was proved false. It was really nervewracking.

Harry had shared his theories about it with me, but none of them were very good sounding.

It was going to be a long rest of the year.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... what'd you think? I think it was what a lot of you wanted, even if it was hella dramatic. I'm going to be finishing up the story this week. I aim to have the next chapter up Thursday and the last chapter posted on Christmas, for those of you who celebrate it. And then the epilogue after that... probably Monday or Tuesday, and then it's done, I believe. It's about to get crazy. ANYWAYS. Thanks so much for all your comments. I would like to send you all the the first chapter of my new story, MINDLESS, posted on this account. It's got no reviews yet :( Thanks everyone, hope you're having a lovely holiday season :D


	24. Chapter 24

The last day of February was not a good day for me. I was worried about the letter that I knew would be showing up with my breakfast tomorrow, so my stomach was a little upset. I was getting over a cold that had kept me out of classes for two days. I hadn't slept much because I had been up coughing and I really just wanted to be better.

"Would you like some sleeping potion?" Peter offered. "I've got some upstairs. I think you really need a good night's sleep."

I just nodded as I sat on the couch. I was pathetic looking.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Nina asked, looking at me.

"I'll be fine." I said. "Tomorrow I will go to classes."

Peter returned with the small green bottle and pretty much forced me to go to bed. I didn't take much convincing before I was climbing the stairs to the dorms. Tomorrow would either be an amazing day or a terrible one. I rested well, going to bed around nine, yet sleeping in to my normal time.

I felt better, because I had the energy to actually pick my head up today without it aching. I took a shower, and Peter and Nina walked me down to breakfast.

"Rosa," Peter said. "You know that even if you don't get in, it will be okay."

No, it wouldn't be okay. I didn't want to work in Dad's office doing simple, Muggle work. I wanted to be a Curse Breaker. I wanted to have a life full of adventure.

But I nodded, because that was easier. We got to breakfast, and I noticed that there would still be a few minutes until the owls showed up. I looked over to the Slytherin table. The only other Hogwarts student in the running was Arcus Hanley. He looked positively ghastly. We exchanged a glance, and he looked away. I thought he might throw up.

Maybe he had been the boy that Raymond Summerbee had talked about throwing up during their meeting.

Peter placed some toast in front of me and I did pick at it, just so I would have something to do with my hands.

Justin Mallard walked past me on the way to his table. He'd been in support of me getting it all along. "Good luck today, Rosa," he called.

"Thank you," I replied back.

All of a sudden, the owls came whooshing in. It was really nerve wracking as I waited and watched to see which owl might land in front of me.

None did. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. They did say they would send a letter either way, didn't they? Or was I so terrible that it would have been a waste of paper?

"I guess I'll just be a secretary," I said, quietly.

"Rosa," Peter said. "Don't think like that. Maybe it's just late or something."

I saw Professor Flitwick and Harry coming towards me. "Oh, dear," I said, nervously. They were here to tell me I wasn't making it.

"Miss King, would you mind coming with us?" he asked.

I nodded and put down the piece of toast I had only half eaten anyways. I followed them to Flitwick's office on the second floor. On his desk was a letter with my name on it. Neither of them said anything to me, which made it much worse. In a way, I just wanted to know I was rejected for sure and move on.

Flitwick picked up the letter and handed it to me. I looked down and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Rosalin Adelaide King,_

_We are pleased to welcome you as a Curse Breaker apprentice for the year 2000-2001..._

I stopped reading. They wanted me.

"Congratulations, Miss King." Professor Flitwick said, smiling. "This is a great honor to both your family and your house."

I just couldn't believe it. I had tears in my eyes and they were definitely spilling over. "I'm so happy." I said, wiping my tears. "This is amazing. I'm so relieved."

"Congrats, Rosalin." Harry said. "You worked really hard for this."

"I've got to tell my Dad!" I said. "He's going to be thrilled."

"We've arranged a Floo call." Flitwick said. "Though my Floo was a bit faulty this morning, so I will send you to Professor Potter's Floo, if you don't mind. And here, I will give you a note as you will be late to your first class."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir." I said, wiping my tears. It was such a radiant happiness.

Five minutes later we got to his office. Harry wasn't teaching during this first block. "Congratulations, Rosalin." he said, as soon as the door to his office shut and he had put up a silencing charm. Typical steps before we could be together. He picked me up and swung me around a bit.

I laughed in happiness. "This is wonderful." I said.

"Here, call your Dad." he said, and handed me a thing of Floo powder. "I'll give you two a few minutes to talk."

"Hi, Dad." I said, as he appeared in the fire.

"Rosalin!" he said, sounding very happy. "Did you get in?"

"Yes!" I said. I felt like shouting. I could shout.

"Oh, my. This is wonderful!" he said. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, love."

I nodded. "I'm so happy." I told him. "I... just... I have no words."

"That's really amazing." he said. "Your mother will be so proud. I'm so proud."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"We can't wait for you to come home. Two more weeks, right?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "I can't wait."

I said goodbye to him because he had a train to catch, and got up. Harry returned from his room, smiling. "This is really terrific."

I hugged him. "I wouldn't have gotten in without you, Harry." I said. "Thank you. I can never thank you enough."

He just shrugged. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you this year, Rosalin."

"I... love you." I admitted. "But don't feel like you have to love me back. I know it works differently."

"I love you too." he kissed me. I knew, that no matter how difficult it got, things would be okay.

~.~

There wasn't a single person who was unhappy for me, except maybe Arcus, because he had gotten rejected. Justin had congratulated me at lunch. It seemed like all was going well.

Peter was so happy for me,so I felt a reprieve from the worrying that would plague me every time I went to visit Harry. 

"Why are you going to the library?" Peter asked, "Why won't you just stay here with me?"

"Because I've got stuff to do," I explained. "Just because the Curse Breakers want me to join them now, doesn't mean they will be so happy if I start failing my classes."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Only a few more days of this," I told him. "Easter break is only two days away."

He smiled and nodded. "See you later."

I didn't go to the library, but went to Harry's room. He was in his office, correcting papers. He grinned when he saw me, "Hello."

"Hi." I said, sitting on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me. "How much longer until you graduate?"

"Too long."

"I agree," he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Let's go down to your rooms. I want hot chocolate," I said.

He shook his head, "I'm lazy."

I sat there for a few more minutes, just feeling comfortable. Our bodies worked well together.

The door opened, and Peter was there. I jumped up but it was too late.

We were blown.

He shut the door behind him and Harry put up a silence charm.

Peter looked so shocked and hurt, I just wanted to give him a hug.

"Peter," I said, walking towards him.

"No," he shouted. "Rosa, you can't just explain this away. I went to the library, looking for you. Then I asked Madame Pince if she had seen you. She told me you hadn't been in the library for over a month. So is this where you've been going? How long has this been going on?"

"Over a month," I told him. I had tears in my eyes. I didn't love Peter, but that didn't mean that I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to be happy too- he was my best friend.

"Oh, my god." he said. "Didn't we have a clause? Didn't I say that you could just break up with me and I'd drop it? God, Rosa, why couldn't you just do that? I told you I loved you! You let me fall for you! And you knew the whole time- you are a really messed up person, Rosa."

I started crying. "Peter," I begged.

"No," he said, and turned and left.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, coming up behind me.

I shrugged him off, "Just go away." I said. I gathered myself enough that I wasn't crying anymore, and left.

I didn't know how to feel. One part of me was just so angry- at myself. I had let it go so far and I was so mean to Peter. Peter deserved much better. Peter deserved someone to love him. And that wasn't me.

But on the other hand, I was a little relieved to have it out there. But I had no idea what I was going to say to Peter.

I got in the Common Room and looked for him but didn't see him.

"I cannot believe you," Nina said from behind me. I turned around to look at her. "You were such a bitch to him."

"Nina," I groaned. I knew it. I didn't need to hear it.

"No!" she said, putting her hand on her hip. "Someone needs to tell you. What you did to him is cruel and just... inappropriate. Who are you? I don't even know you anymore."

"I..." I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say.

"I don't even want to look at you anymore," she said.

I went upstairs and let myself cry. I hated myself. I was such a terrible friend.

I tried to talk to Peter the next night, but Nina was playing bodyguard. "Fine," I said. I reached up and unclasped the Fittleworth necklace he had given me. "If you ever want to listen, I would really like to apologize."

Peter looked torn, but Nina told me to go away.

I was down a best friend and a boyfriend. I couldn't wait to go home.

~.~

I spent the train ride back to London in the bathroom because I couldn't find a compartment to sit in. Andrew had taken my spot in Peter and Nina's compartment. I felt like Moaning Myrtle in there.

And I had to aparate home instead of taking a Port-Key with Peter. Mum looked surprised to see me. "No Peter?" she asked. That was the first thing she said to me.

"He's really sick," I lied. "His parents had to get him at the train station."

"That's too bad," she said. "Will he be able to come for dinner on Saturday?"

"I'll see how he is on Saturday,"I said. "I don't want to ask him to come if he is still sick. Exams are coming up and he needs to rest."

"You're right," she said. She gave me a hug. "Welcome home, Rosalin."

I smiled. She was completely oblivious to the whole situation. She still loved me. It was a nice feeling.

"Thanks, Mum. It's nice to be here."

"Your dad's at work and Fiona is at school, but Miles is in his room." she said. "Do you need help putting your stuff away?"

I shook my head, and brought it up to my room. I laid in bed, happily.

There was a knock on my door, and Miles stuck his head in. "Hey?" he said.

I sat up, "Miles!" I ran and gave him a hug. He smelled of cigarette smoke and paint. I was so happy to see him.

"How's it going?" he asked, shutting the door.

I just shook my head. "I've completely fucked up my life."

"I thought you got into the program you wanted to get into?"

"Not like that." I said. "Peter and Nina hate me."

He studied my face for a moment. "I knew you wouldn't really break up with Harry." he said.

I sighed. "We were for over a month." I said.

"But you used Peter as a coverup to Mum and Dad, didn't you?"

"I used him to make Harry jealous."

"Ahh..." he said. "So Peter and Nina found out?"

"They did indeed. And now they hate me. Nina won't even let me within ten feet of Peter."

"How are you all supposed to go around Europe for three weeks then?"

I shrugged. "I've no idea."

He hugged me again. "Things will look up." he said. "And if not, you're out of school in a few months anyways."

"I know, Miles. I guess I'm just disappointed in myself. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible friend. Peter deserves better."

He shrugged. "He probably still loves you, y'know. Blokes love what they can't have."

I rested my head on him. "I don't want him to love me, though. I just want him to be happy."

Talking to Miles did make me feel better, though.

"Thank you," I said, hugging him. "What's new with your life?"

He shrugged, "Not a lot. Got in to all the art schools I applied to... I'm going to the one in London."

"Congratulations." I said, smiling. "I'm really happy for you, Miles."

He smiled back. "It's exciting isn't it? Knowing where we're going with our lives?"

I nodded, "I'm fond of it."

"And I know the Peter situation is getting you down... but someday, we will look back at this and laugh. When you're a full on Curse-whatever it is and I'm an artist and we've got families and kids."

I laughed at Miles' ideas of our futures. "Something like that," I said.

We hung out for awhile up in my room and in the living room. Mum was making a large dinner for us, and it smelled so good.

"Your father and Fiona should be home any minute," she called from the kitchen. I couldn't wait to see them.

I watched Dad's car pull in the driveway and got excited. Fiona came in first, capturing me in a large hug. "Hello," she said. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. She had cut a lot of her hair off, it was now in a short bob. But she looked good, a lot older.

Dad came in next and gave me a hug. "Ah, love, how are you?" he asked, as we walked together as he put up his coat.

"Very happy to be home," I admitted. "School's been rather stressful lately."

"I'm sure you're doing fine," he said. "Only a few more months."

I nodded. Just being around my family raised my spirits.

"Dinner's ready," Mum called. "Come wash up."

My mouth was watering at the roast. They served us wine tonight too. We were adults, now.

"Dinner is amazing, Mum. I've been waiting for this for months."

She blushed. I could tell she was happy. Dad took control over the conversation as the meal started to wind down, "Your mother and I want to talk about something with you three."

Fiona cleared her throat. "First, uhm,Mum, Dad... I have something I need to tell you," she sat forward on her chair.

Dad looked concerned. "What is it, Fiona?"

She bit her lip and sat up straighter. "I'm pregnant."

I thought Mum fell out of her seat. She gasped and Fiona burst into tears.

Inside me, I had a mess of feelings going on inside me. I was confused, I didn't think Fiona even had a boyfriend.

"How... how far along?" Mum asked.

"About eight weeks," Fiona said.

"Oh dear," Dad said. "But... who is the father?"

Fiona started crying harder. "I don't know," she admitted.

I looked towards Dad. I could tell he was a little broken. He got up, looking for stronger alcohol.

"Oh, dear, what are you going to do?"Mum asked Fiona.

"I'm moving out." she announced. "I've saved up enough money to get a flat. I can take care of the baby myself."

"We will discuss this later," Dad said. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"Your father has brain cancer." Mum said quietly.

As if this night needed to get any worse. I felt my eyes welling up, tears overflowing. _Brain cancer._ That sounded terrible.

"Is it treatable?" I choked out. I looked to Dad. He still had all his hair, which meant he probably hadn't started chemotherapy. I wondered how long he had known.

He shook his head. "It's inoperable."

So they were just going to let him die? "Have you gone to St. Mungo's?" I asked. "Maybe they can do something for you there?"

"Cancer is something they haven't touched yet. It plagues Muggles and magical folks the same, Rosa."

"How long do you have?" Miles asked, leaning forward.

"Three to six months." he said.

I felt the world crashing down around me... in sixth months, I would be without my father and Fiona would be a mum. Miles would be at school, burying grief in cigarettes, alcohol, and paint. And I would be...

I didn't know anymore. I knew I shouldn't return to Hogwarts. I knew I was needed here. Dad would need someone to take care of him and Fiona would need help and I should be there for my family. I just wanted to dissolve into the floor and stop hurting.

I wanted to talk to Harry, but I really hadn't since the Peter incident two days ago.

I looked to Mum. She showed no emotion, and I guessed that was how she was coping.

We were so fucking dysfunctional.

I wiped my tears, gave Dad a hug, and went up to my room. I looked in the mirror and wanted everything to be better.

I picked up the phone, dialing Harry's number. As the tone rang, I hoped he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Harry?" I asked, tears spilling through to my voice.

"Rosalin?" he asked, sounding far away. "What's the matter?"

"I need you," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad's got cancer." I told him. The words sounded foreign as they passed through my lips. "And Fiona's pregnant."

"Oh, God." he said.

"Everything's falling apart." I sniffled. "I just need you here with me."

"I... I'll come get you. Oh, shite." he sighed.

"What?"

"I've got to do this thing with Ron and Hermione first- Hermione wants me to go through a box of old things. But I'll be there in an hour or two and I'll... I don't know. I'll take you with me if that's what you want. We'll go find a hotel somewhere."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

I hung up the phone and waited. The sun fully set, and Miles came up to see me. "Hey, Rosa." he said, leaning against my doorway. "I'm going out with some of my mates... you want to come?"

I shook my head. I had no desire to go out and get smashed with a bunch of his mates. "Thanks anyways, Miles." I gave him a hug.

"What a screwed up day." he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said. I sat back in my bed, closing my eyes and wishing I could forget.

But I couldn't. I went downstairs after I thought everyone else had gone to sleep. I wanted to see Dad.

Mum was in the kitchen, finishing up some dishes. "Hello, Rosalin." she said, quietly.

"Hi Mum." I said.

"Your father's in his office. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you again."

I nodded, and went into his office, behind the kitchen. I shut the door behind myself. I loved his office, the dark wood paneling and the books. I turned the corner to where I knew he would be sitting by the fire.

"Rosalin." he said, looking up. He had tears in his eyes and a drink in his hand. I realized I had never seen my father crying before.

"Hey, Dad." I said, taking the seat next to him.

He poured me a small cup of whatever was in his cup. It was too strong for my tastes, so I just took a small sip and let that burn my insides.

"You know what I've realized?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Life is too short." he said. "Go after what you want. Love who you want. Tell me, do you really love Peter?"

Was this a set up? I didn't know. I followed his gaze to the picture of me and Peter atop the mantel. "No." I admitted. "Not like that."

He nodded. "You would think, as parents, we would be about to tell when our children are faking it."

"It's not your fault." I said.

"Be with Harry." he said, quietly.

"Dad..."

"No." he said. "Harry made you happy. Harry can protect you better than Peter."

"Peter thinks I should stay home." I told him.

"That shows how Peter wants to protect you." he said. With a hollow voice, he added, "There's been another attack."

My stomach sank. There couldn't be another attack. My stomach hurt from nerves. "Oh my..." I sighed.

"What's Harry's theories?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him."

"I can't tell when you're faking it, but I do still know when you're lying." he said.

I sighed. "He thinks that maybe it's some of the former Death Eaters who didn't get thrown into Azkaban. Or maybe sympathizers with Voldemort. Something like that."

He nodded. "Smart boy."

"He is." I said. "I... I'm going out with him tonight."

"Are you coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered as honestly as I could. "I need to think about somethings."

"Don't stay here because you feel like you need to take care of me." he told me. "And Fiona can take care of herself. She's always been a stubborn one and this time it might would out well for her. Chase your dreams."

"Thank you, Dad." I said. I got up and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Rosalin."

"I love you too, Dad." I said.

I got up and went to my room, waiting for Harry.

Author's Note: I know I haven't responded to the reviews from the last chapter yet, but I will later tonight. I wanted to get this up before family stuff gets in the way. I know you all probably hate me at this point because there's so much conflict and so much... hate in the story. It's a long chapter. Anyways. I noticed that not many people commented on the last chapter... is it just that you're busy with the holidays? Or you don't like it? Or something? Let me know. The last chapter should be up on Christmas, because I am an evil person. PLEASE review, guys. I really want to know what you're thinkg.


	25. Chapter 25

He showed up about fifteen minutes later, in my room. As soon as I saw him, I launched at him in a hug.

"Rosalin, I'm so sorry." he said, rocking me back and forth. "I just... I don't know what else to say."

"I just want to go away from here and forget," I said,burying my head in his shoulder. "Please."

He nodded. "Is your stuff together?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry. I'll get it together. I was talking to Dad."

"Oh?"

I wiped my tears and nodded. "He said that it's okay for us to be in love. He wants me with you."

His jaw fell, "Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. He said that life is too short to fake who you're in love with, and that you'll protect me better."

"Can I go talk to him?" he asked.

"My mum was down there last I checked."

"I peeked in the windows before I came up here and I didn't see her."

"We'll stop there on our way out."

I gathered up some clothing and my toothbrush and threw it in a bag. He picked up the bag and we creeped down the stairs very slowly.

I found Dad in his office, slumped over in his chair asleep. I exchanged glances with Harry. "Let him sleep." he said.

I kissed his cheek, and took his glass of bourbon from his hand.

We left from the front door and aparated.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around the bar room.

"The Leaky Cauldron." he said. "I'm going to talk to Hannah and get a room. Follow me up in five minutes. I'll be waiting for you."

I nodded, and watched as he went and talked to the blonde woman at the bar. I took a seat on the other end and ordered a shot of firewhiskey.

I downed it, threw some coins on the table, and went upstairs. He was waiting on the flight of stairs, and I followed him. We were on the fifth floor. I went to the window and looked. We could see all of Diagon Alley, the shops' lights twinkling beautifully.

"There's been another attack." he informed me.

"Dad told me," I said. "I think he was listening to the radio in his office. Where was it this time?"

"A little ways out of London." he said. "Smaller attack this time. The Aurors really need to get their shite together. At this point, there's been, what, ten deaths? There's going to be no more villages at this point."

Our room was small and modest. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and a four poster bed. He went over to the liquor cabinet and picked up the firewhiskey and two glasses. I sat on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and got into the bed, pouring drinks.

I did the same, curling up to his body. He was warm and comfortable and I wanted to be as close to him as I could be.

"I'm so sorry." he said, handing me the firewhiskey. "You said you wanted to forget."

I nodded, and took another sip of it. "Thank you. You're the best."

He drank some of his and shuddered as the alcohol entered his body. Then he set it down and straddled me.

I kissed him, and he started sucking on my lip. We were both a little drunk, so things were a little sloppy, but I don't think that either of us minded too much. He just wanted to make me feel better, as he worked his way down my body with his hands.

"Are we breaking all of our relationship rules tonight?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I'm not having sex with you. I'm just helping you forget."

"Thank you," I said. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me. "You're... I love you."

"I love you too." he mumbled, as he sucked on my neck. I knew it would leave a mark and I didn't really care.

We fumbled around for a little longer before he made us stop. I was a little grumpy from being sexually frustrated, but I did feel better. I was glad I could focus the energy somewhere else.

We finished our drinks, and it was already after midnight.

"Think you can sleep?" he asked.

I removed his glasses from his face. "Yes," I said. I curled up tightly against him and drifted off to sleep.

~.~

I did not wake up naturally.

There was a large boom outside our window. I thought that maybe something in the Apothecary two stores down had blown up. Harry was up and out of bed in an instant. He dug around for his glasses and shoved them on his face.

He ran to the window, looking for the source of the sound. I was next to him a moment later, my hand on his bare shoulder.

I got to the window just in time to see Olivander's Wand shop blow up. The roof jumped off the building and the windows blew out.

I thought I might throw up. I was sickened- whoever was attacking us was _here_. And so was I.

The ice cream shop next to Olivander's went next. And only a few secoonds later, the Menagerie went.

I ran to the bathroom to throw up. The firewhiskey from last night burned my throat and mouth. Harry came right behind me and handed me a Hangover potion. I watched him take his mood stabilizer and a few other potions that I didn't have enough brain to identify.

He was pale, all of the blood had left his face. We returned to the window. People were flooding the street. I saw a few Healers on the scene, running to help the wounded. They must have been on their way to the seven o'clock shift at St. Mungo's.

A few seconds later, about a dozen figures dressed in a dark, dark gray appeared in the alley.

"I'm going downstairs." Harry said. "Stay up here."

"Har_ry._" I groaned. "Don't leave me."

"I need to. I will be back," I could tell he just wanted me to go back to sleep.

"I'm afraid you won't come back." I admitted. "Please, please come back."

He nodded. "I promise. I will come back. I'm just going to see if they have some form of protection on the inn."

I ran and hugged him, burying my head in his chest. He seperated from me. "I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said, and turned. When he got to the door, he turned around.

"In the left pocket of my bag, there is a vial of Erumpent fluid," he said. "If, for any reason, anyone is able to get up here that we're trying to keep out, just take a small sip. Don't let them torture you and kill you."

He was gone, and I was left with that parting though.

I went to his bag. I usually kept out of his stuff, because I knew that was how he liked it. But I looked through it. This must have been his personal stuff. I dumped it out on his bed.

I went through the vials first. Many vials of potions for him, his mood stabilizers, antidepressants, and hangover vials. I found the Erumpent fluid next; the silvery fluid suspended in a little water. I wondered why on Earth he had this with him, so close to me when it would take so little to hurt me.

I found the antidote next.

A picture of him and Ginny, the one that had been on his bedside table before. A picture of me was next. It was a picture that had been in the Daily Prophet when Gringotts had announced their apprentices.

Another picture of me was next, it was of the Hogwarts' Choir. Nathan and I had been singing a duet at a concert.

I found a bag of owl treats for Rex and a letter from Ron. I didn't read the letter; I was doing enough digging.

I put all of the stuff back into his bag except for the Erumpent fluid.

I was really troubled by what he had said and why he was carrying this poison for me. I saw the radio in the room and started to play with that. I needed really badly to have a distraction.

I dialed in a radio station that was giving a recap of past attacks. As I listened to it, a pattern started forming in my head.

I took parchment from his bag and a quill, and began my sketch. I sketched Great Britain, and placed a dot in each village that had been attacked over the past two and a half months.

As I suspected, it did form a patter. They made a big V, and intersected here; in Diagon Alley. I needed to tell Harry this. I really wanted him to come back. I was worried and my stomach was upset.

About an hour after he left, he returned to the room. I launched myself at him, crying in relief. I was so glad that he was okay.

"Rosalin," he sighed, resting his chin atop my head.

"Tell me what's going on," I said. "Please."

We sat down on the bed. "Well." he began. "There's been an attack."

"Obviously." I said. "That's not news."

He sighed. "Well." he said. "We were able to put up a shield that's blocking whoever that is out there. They've all got hoods on, I've no idea who it is out there. There are two Aurors and me in here, and we're waiting for contact from the Ministry. But there's no aparating, no Flooing, and no port keys, they'll all break the shield."

Tears started flowing from my eyes. I knew he was terrible with crying girls, but I couldn't help it. He tried to soothe me. "We're going to die."I said.

"No, we won't." he said. "I've got you safe up here."

"I don't want to die," I cried.

"I won't let you get hurt. Hopefully the Ministry will show up soon and then they will be caught and everything will be better." he said. "I will keep you safe. I promise."

He let me cry for another minute, then began to kiss me.

"Can we have sex, please?" I begged.

"Rosalin..." he said, slowly, trying to resist.

"As much as you want to deny it, it's a very real possibility that we may not make it out of here," I said. "And I'm not dieing a virgin."

He sighed, "I've never done it before." he admitted.

I was a little surprised, "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "I never had time, with Ginny."

"Well, we will learn together." I said, taking his hand in mine. I led him to start undressing me as I kissed him.

"It's not going to be very good," he warned, as he fumbled with my bra. We had gone this far before, and I felt comfortable.

"Well, lucky for you, I've nothing to compare it to." I said, grinding my hips against his. A slight moan escaped his lips, and I kissed him.

I reached down to undo his pants, but he stopped me. He got up and did it himself, before getting back on the bed and straddling me.

I slipped my underwear off and threw it on the floor and spread my legs beneath him.

"You're gorgeous, you really are," he mumbled, his lips along my stomach. I took his hand and guided it to where I wanted him to touch me. I dug my nails into his shoulder as he brought me to a climax, muttering his name. He took a second to catch his breath as I rode out the last tremors, and then lined to up enter me.

"I'm not going to last long," he warned me.

"I don't care," I told him. He entered me, and while it hurt, I tried not to think about it. It started to feel better after a minute or so of us rocking together. We found a rhythm, and he was right; it only took him a few minutes to climax.

"Rosalin," he moaned, as he was still coming down from the high. "I love you."

I kissed him. "I love you too," I said. I wrapped the blanket around us. It was not the greatest thing ever, but I was very glad I had talked him into it. "Thank you."

"Thank_ you_." he said. I rested my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep for a few moments.

We awoke to a knock on the door. "Harry," a gruff, male voice said. "We're going out in twenty minutes if you're coming. Be down in fifteen."

"All right." Harry called. He turned back to me, nuzzling me. "I wish things were different."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"That I hadn't taken you here last night. I wish you were at your home, in bed right now."

I just blinked at him. "You promised we would be fine," I said.

"I said you would be protected. And you will be," he said. "The wards will stay up. We left one window unprotected and that is how we will go out."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "You're not going to come back." I said.

He couldn't meet my eyes. "You know that I want to come back." he said. "I don't want to die, but I do want to protect you."

I didn't want to lose him. I was numb from the surreality of the whole situation. He was going to come back. He** was **going to come back.

I had a feeling he wouldn't come back. I got up, still mostly naked, and went to the window. Outside, there were still a dozen people in black. They'd cast a protection bubble around themselves, but were firing at the protections that had been cast around our building.

He was up and next to me, having pulled the blanket around us. "I'm going to throw up," I announced, feeling my stomach flop. This was disgusting. I just wanted to get out of here. He dug through his bag and handed me two potions.

"Don't ask, just drink."

I obeyed. I was still crying, and he picked me up and brought me back to the bed.

"How will I know if you die?" I asked. .

"Please, Rosalin, I'm begging you. Do not watch out the window. Do not follow us." he said. "I'll curse the windows so you can't see out of them if I have to."

I just shook my head as he held me. He sat up and grabbed his wand and muttered a spell. His watched glowed for a moment, then stopped. He placed it back on his wrist.

"If anything happens to me," he said slowly, "Then this watch will come back here. All right?"

I nodded. Tears stopped as he finally admitted something might happen to him.

"And, hopefully, it won't come to this, but if it does, you take that Erumpent fluid. Don't let yourself be tortured. Hopefully, the ministry will come in and save you before too much damage is done."

I was quiet, but nodded. I still had the potion.

"Now, come here. My fifteen minutes are almost done and I've still got to get dressed."

I obeyed, and ran to him. He kissed me. "Please don't leave,"I begged.

He just sighed. "I love you," he said. "And the past six months have been amazing. I wish that we could go on... maybe buy a cottage out in the country, away from everyone, just be happy together... You would work for the Curse Breakers... I would, well, I don't know for sure. Find some way to pass my time. Maybe we'd have a kid... maybe just... let the unhappiness end with us. I think that'd be lovely."

I nodded. "Sounds much better than Peter's version of happiness for me." I said.

He kissed me again, and threws on his clothing. I sincerely hoped I would see him again.

"Good luck." I said. He kissed me one more time, and I told him that I loved him.

Then, he was gone. Once he was gone, I broke down and cried. I had no idea what to feel- everything overwhelmed me. I wanted it to be tomorrow. I would be dead, grieving, or flooded with relief. I weighed the odds.

I knew I would most likely be dead.

If that was the case, I thought of how I should spend my, ideally, last minutes. What did I regret most?

The situation with Peter. I went to the Floo, and saw there was a thing of Floo powder. I picked it up and called Peter.

I stuck my head in the fire. "Peter!" I called. I could tell he was sill in bed.

He got up. "What- Rosa?" I could see his hand move to the grate.

"Don't!" I yelled."Please, Peter, I don't know how long I have."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm... just... I'm in a bit of a sticky situation and I'm not sure if I will see the other side, so please, just listen to me for a moment."

"You have a minute."

"Great!" I said, relief flooding through me. "Thank you, thank you."

"What did you want to say, Rosa?" he asked, leaning down. He was shirtless, having just gotten up from sleep.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peter. I treated you like absolute crap and you deserved so much better. I don't know why I treated you like crap... I didn't want to. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. I used you terribly. You've been the best friend anyone could ask for and I'm so sorry. I know I can never ask for friendship again. At this point, I just want you to be happy."

I could see that he was listening. "Okay," he said. "Where are you?" he asked. "Rosa, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough." I said.

He sighed. "More secrets. Great." he said. "Well, your minute is up."

"And tell Nina that I'm sorry... please."

"Fine." he said. "But I can't promise an ounce of forgiveness."

"Just tell her. That's all I'm asking."

He nodded.

"Goodbye." he said, and slammed the grate shut. I was forced back into my room, my head spinning.

There was a loud popping noise, and then silence. Suddenly, a metallic clank rang out from my room. I turned around.

Harry's watch sat on the table. He was dead.

I did throw up this time, but was unable to get to the toilet in time. I just left it as I sat on the bed, so dizzy with grief. Why? "Why?" I begged, as I choked and sputtered tears.

I was busy focused on my loss, when the great silence had been replaced by screams. They were coming from downstairs. Slowly, the screams rose, and I heard people in the staircase, making their way up, towards me.

It was then I realized that the protection had been shattered as I used the Floo to call Peter. How stupid could I have been? I was now at fault for any lives lost here. I just cried harder.

I grabbed the Erumpent fluid. I only had a moment, I knew, but I felt time slow.

Here I was, in between two very difficult decisions. The most difficult decision I would ever have to make.

Did I obey Harry? Part of me thought that was best. He had my best interests in mine. But had he ever really belonged to me? Not in the sense of property, but in the sense that he loved me more than he had ever loved Ginny?

The only thing we ever shared that was uniquely our own had happened this morning. We had sex.

I heard footsteps on my floor now. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" a menacing voice called from the hallway.

I uncorked the Erumpent fluid, and tipped it into my throat. I knew this concentration of the poison would have me unconscious in mere seconds. I said goodbye to the light, and let darkness wash over me.

Author's Note: Well... that was the ending I told you that you'd hate me for. Meant to upload this chapter yesterday, but I wasn't done with it and I was pretty sick. But, at this point, you know me. I always upload when I say I will, if not before. I'm feeling better now, thankfully. Please, let me know what you all think. I really appreciate it. The epilogue will be up in a few days.


	26. Epilogue

_Massive Attack on Diagon Alley: Harry Potter And Girlfriend Dead, Among Twelve Others_

_18 March 1999_

_By Gretchan Waters_

_LONDON- Yesterday the Wizarding World lost one of its greatest heros, Harry Potter, in an attack on Diagon Alley. Harry Potter, 19, was staying at the Leaky Cauldron when the attack occurred. Together with Aurors Gregory Scowler and Galvin McManus, he was able to cast a massive protection charm around the pub. They waited for instructions from the Ministry, but when the Ministry was unable to contact them, they went out in the street to battle their attackers. Gregory Scowler was hit by an explosive first, Galvin McManus bled to death from excessive attack by a curse we will not mention here. Harry Potter was last to die by an Avada Kedavra._

_The Aurors were on the scene nearly immediately after. They took into custody twelve men, who, once in the custody of the Aurors, admitted they had been the ones behind the recent attacks. They identified themselves only as "V", and will most definitely be serving life sentences in Azkaban. _

_The attack revealed something that Harry Potter was hiding. One among the dead was Rosalin King, a seventh year student at Hogwarts and one of Harry's students. She was in a coma upon arrival of Healers and was not able to be resuscitated. She was one of Gringotts' three Curse Breaker Apprentices announced for the year 2000-2001. The peculiar thing about Rosalin King is that she was discovered in the Leaky Cauldron Room that Harry had rented the night before. Hannah Abbot, barmaid at The Leaky Cauldron, said that they had showed up together the night before but kept their distance before going upstairs._

_While Miss King's parents were unavailable for comment, two long time friends and classmates, Nina Gorman and Peter Walker, wanted to talk. "They had been dating in secret for a little less than six months," she told The Prophet. "Off and on. They both handled the relationship really poorly."_

_Mr. Walker, on the other hand, had a different impression of the couple. "They loved each other. They were just stuck in a situation that didn't allow them the liberty to love freely. I was one of the last people to talk to Rosa and I can assure that no matter what's happened, she was a lovely person to the end. The Wizarding community should be mourning for the loss of such a great mind and person too early." _

_Rita Skeeter has announced she will be writing a book about Harry Potter, his troubles with alcoholism after the death of girlfriend Ginny Weasley, and his forbidden relationship with a student. It is to be called _The Life and Lies of Harry Potter _and will be available for sale April 5th at Flourish and Blotts, for the price of two Galleons._

_Headmistress McGonnagall refused to comment on the relationship between Harry Potter and Rosalin King, but said there would be an investigation in the coming weeks. She said that Hogwarts was mourning the loss of a great teacher and a talented, hard working student. While their funerals will be private, there will be a pubic remembrance ceremony for all lost in the V attacks at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in April. _

_May all those lost in the V attacks rest in peace._

Author's Note: Thank you all for the support that you've given me over the course of the story. I honestly hope I have not disappointed anyone too much with the ending. I honestly thought I would get more criticism at the beginning of the story than at the end. But that was the ending I have planned from the very beginning- the name of the story, Tonight, comes from the song from West Side Story. So even if you didn't like it, I am thankful that you stuck with me. As I always do, I will give a shout out to the people you've been pretty constant reviewers: snakesandemeralds, ffanfiction,LivingInTheClouds, potter-reading-coastie, xxalesanaxx, you go girl, .Moony, michaelc100,yukikiralacus, Spencer of the Shire... really, everyone who reviewed is fantastic. I probably forgot someone, so if you think I did, let me know. It wasn't on purpose.

Also, can I please send you all over to my new story, Mindless, to read? I'm really proud of that so far and I promise it's a better ending than this one. Thanks SO much, everyone. I'll miss this story.

***********EDIT 30 DEC 2010, 9PM**: There is going to be a short sequel to this. First chapter forthcoming. I think you guys will like it better.


	27. Note!

Did you know?

There's now two sequels to this story! Both under "Tomorrow" on my user page! I know some of you already know this, but a vast majority do not, and wanted to point it out. There's a 5-chapter completed sequel and another chapter has just gone up!

Thanks!

Emily


End file.
